The Mysterious Little Visitor
by Moonlight Shadow4
Summary: COMPLETE! A young boy appear among the group, knowing who the company is. He pleads for their help.
1. Scroll One:The Mysterious Little Visitor

  ~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _Disclaimer:_ Just to tell you and all the good junk: Inu-Yasha and all the other characters of this manga/anime do not belong to me but to the coolest manga writer, Rumiko Takahashi, and to Shonen Sunday/Shogakukan, Ocean Productions, and Viz and any other place that has leased the name and distributes it to the public. Ok? All the characters that do not appear in the normal manga/anime are mine. The storyline of this one belongs to me as well. 

_Scroll One__: __Mysterious Little Visitor_

                The sky was dark and dotted with stars, and the crescent moon was brightly glowing. A campfire burned, crackling and popping gently; six forms were seated around the firelight—two small, and four larger, and wait a very tiny one; so the number was up to seven—the little eyes saw. 

                The little eyes watched from the bushes, moonlight spilling into them, and shining with a mischievous glint.  

                KABAM!

                A young woman with long black hair that was tied with a ribbon at bottom of her hair, sat there, basking in the warm glow of the firelight, though she herself wasn't exactly generating the same glow, as her fists continued to shake in anger; her eyes huge with small pupils. "What a lecherous monk! You're so immoral!"

                The little eyes took in the image of the angered woman—nice, tough looking but very pretty. It's Sango—they deduced.

                A young Buddhist monk sat there, arms crossed; his staff nestled in between his chest and arm, sticking straight out of the ground. He sat there with his eyes closed, trying to look sagely in thought. "Sango, I do not know why you are so angry…." He sported a large lump on top of his head, which he reached up with a rosary-covered hand and rubbed.

                The little eyes shifted around in the bushes, almost in an amused manner at the monk—lecherous, attempting to be so innocent. It has to be Miroku—the eyes concluded laughingly, as the lump on Miroku's head turned purple.

                "You really don't know when to back off, do you?" a little demon-boy said as he jumped on to a log, his little fox feet giving him fair balance. 

                Little eyes glinted again, as if remembering something rather funny—fluffy tail, perfect for a handle. Ah, it's nice to see Shippo so small—the eyes smirked.

"Lord Miroku! You really should have learned better by now…." another young woman sighed, a small sweat drop creeping down the side of her face. The wind blew back her black hair, and ruffled her green skirt.

At this sight, the little eyes crept and appeared at a bit closer location, being so careful of not being noticed—long black hair and gentle grey eyes; a beautiful young woman…. It's her; Kagome…my….--the little eyes became gentler and less mocking at seeing Kagome.

"Feh, served the idiot right. If he went groping after Shikon Shards like he does women, we would have found the whole Jewel long ago," another young man, with a demon-form, snorted gruffly. He leaned back, clutching the sword in his arms as he sat next to Kagome. His amber eyes gave off the same glint as the little eyes; mischievous and smirking, very confident but kind. 

The little eyes grew wide with astonishment and wonder—the silvery hair, the slightly arrogant attitude, the dog-ears, the sarcastic tongue; it's gotta be him….--before the little eyes could finish their conclusion, the man they were observing got up.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome asked curiously, "what are you doing?"

Inu-Yasha's dog-ears twitched. "Shh…. I hear something." He rose and began walking over to the bushes where the little eyes lingered. 

"I thought I heard something too," Sango murmured.

Kirara mewed, as she too had heard it.

Kagome stood up, the whole group now on their feet, except for Shippo. 

The littlest form hopped up and down on Inu-Yasha's shoulder as it spoke. "Master Inu-Yasha, what do you suppose it is?"

_Hmm…the scent of demon is heavy right there…. _"Don't know, Myoga." He began to turn away.

The little eyes relaxed.

"But I'm going to find out!" Inu-Yasha suddenly whipped around and raked his claws through the bushes. "Sankon Tetsusou!" 

The bushes were ripped apart and nothing was there.

"Huh?" Shippo wondered aloud for everyone.

"Where the hell did it go?" Inu-Yasha asked confusedly, standing there in completion of his strike.

Shippo heard a faint rustle. "Hey, try over there, Inu-Yasha!" he exclaimed pointing over by Kagome's bag.

Inu-Yasha struck where Shippo pointed. A loud crack, and a good-sized rip in the ground from his claws, and he saw nothing there…or did he? 

_Huh? _He noticed something sprinting off at a breakneck speed. _What the hell was that? _He peered closer and saw a flash of red and silver flying down towards a gully nearby, easily dodging through the dense undergrowth of the forest. _That son of bitch knows its way around here!? Another minion of Naraku, I bet. _Inu-Yasha took off after the blur. 

"Where are you going?" Miroku called.

Inu-Yasha snapped his head back quickly. "To find out where this spy's headed!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome all clambered aboard Kirara and followed him.

"What do you think it is?" Sango hollered over the rushing wind.

"Minion of that bastard Naraku!"

_Strange,_ thought Kagome, _it doesn't feel like a threat…._

_Its smell…. Hard to tell right now, it's moving pretty damned fast. Smells sort of like…._ Inu-Yasha perked up his nose, closing in on his target. _Smells like a dog-demon!?_ He swooped down from the air, with his sword in hand. "Tetsusaiga!" He ripped through the target's path, leaving a fissure in the ground, with little vein-like cracks coming off from the center of the strike, a smoking crevice.

Its eyes flicked back, sparkling with confident light, but a bit frightened at the power of Tetsusaiga. The figure jumped down into the gully with a quiet splash and waited as the rest of the gang showed up.

"What the—?" the half-demon slid to a stop at the edge of gully and looked down.

A young boy's voice drifted up. "There's no need to fight me," he said with great courage and much arrogance. "I'm not worthwhile." _I hope to the heavens he doesn't use Tetsusaiga and cleave me…_

"Feh. So why the hell were you spying on us for then, eh?" Inu-Yasha rotated the blade in his grasp, itching to kill anything that was in slight favor of Naraku.

The demon-boy smiled. "Heh, your first thought is I'm after the Shikon Shards that Kagome carries…well and Kagome herself moreover. "

"Huh?!" Kagome gasped, clutching the Shikon Fragments in her shirt. _How did he know?…._

"Hmph," the little voice said a bit dryly and unimpressed. "_I_ don't really care about the Shikon Jewel. As long as it's safe, I could care less."

"Who the hell are you, little man?" Inu-Yasha growled, gripping the hilt of the katana tighter. _And how the hell did he know Kagome's name?!_

"Like hell I'm going to tell you," he sneered back. _Heh, I've really got him going now, don't I? His temper's probably as bad as I was told…or remember. _His face softened, but no one could really see it in the darkness. __

"Why you—!"

"Heh." The little figure splashed through the water, a bit closer to the bank, but careful of not letting his face be seen. His eyes itched and burned. "You're quite amusing." _I really sound like an arrogant jerk but…if I don't…I might cry…. Then where would I be?_

"If you're a new lapdog of Naraku…" Inu-Yasha snarled, cracking his knuckles, "Then I'm just gonna have to rip that heart of yours out!"

"Inu-Yasha, wait!" Kagome cried, rushing over to him. 

"What?"

"Lady Kagome," Miroku said calmly, "do you have something to say about our visitor?"

"Yeah, he's not one of Naraku's underlings."

The little boy smiled again. "Absolutely right. I'm not. Wouldn't have anything to do with him now or then."

The half-demon lowered his claws slowly, watching Kagome's face. "Well, I didn't smell Naraku on the little shit, but it still doesn't give him the fucking right to toy with me…." He emitted a deep, low growl.

"But, what scent does the kid carry?"

"Hmph, smells like a dog-demon."

_A dog-demon…._ Kagome thought. _This child acts an awful lot like Inu-Yasha…. Maybe it's a male dog-demon thing…. _

Shippo held his nose comically. "Yeah, I wondered why it was stinking so bad!"

THUMP!

Inu-Yasha pounded him on the head.

With a bit of a dreary voice, Sango stepped forward. "Well, then, what _are_ you here for?"

"I'd figure you'd ask first, Sango." He watched as the look of shock spread across her face. "My reason is I need your help."

"Feh, and why should we help you?" Inu-Yasha asked dryly, rolling his eyes; he gave his normal arrogant, crossed arms pose, nose held high in the air—carefully clasping Tetsusaiga firmly, ready all the while.

"It's direly important…Inu-Yasha," the child said, almost shyly and hesitantly when he said the name. 

Inu-Yasha took note of it. "Yeah and that would be?" His eyes shifted their gaze, straining to see the boy better.

"My father is very sick…. He will die on the next night that moon does not appear."

Kagome gasped. "Oh my! Is there a cure?" 

The child's outline nodded. "There is an herb that can only be found here and now that can heal him. It is hard to find where I am from, but plentiful here. He told me that he found it on a high mountain when he and my mother were…." _He's the only one who can help me find it…. No one else can…. I must not cry…. _He lowered his head.

"Were what?" Kagome asked softly, stepping a bit closer to the kid, making Inu-Yasha a little nervous.

The kid shook his head. "I-It doesn't matter. But my father's life does. If he dies, all the demons of the area will come and devour our village and everyone else. Please, I beg of you…. I do not want to lose my father." A silvery tear glistened off the child's face and fell into the water below his feet. Then another followed. Then another. And another. And another. Till finally it was a stream trailing down his face.

The child's sniffles reached the groups ears, and Inu-Yasha's heart softened. He remembered quite well what it was like to feel so helpless and have no one to make it any better. He sheathed Tetsusaiga. Before he realized it, Kagome had gone down and was holding the little boy in her arms, kneeling in the water.

"Shh…. It's ok; we'll help you. Don't worry," she said soothingly, rocking the child back and forth, stroking his hair gently. "I promise we'll make it all right." 

The little boy listened to Kagome's heart beating in his ear, and it was very soothing for him. He took a deep breath, as he felt a bit more relaxed. The soft scent of lavender wafted in, bringing the feeling safety with it. _Mother…._ He closed his eyes.

She held him until the sniffles stopped. "Come on," she said softly, "let's go back up. No one will hurt you."

_Kagome…._ thought Inu-Yasha. _You know just how to calm someone. No matter who they are…. I'd know._

She smiled wistfully back up at everyone as she lead the child by the hand. 

The kid shivered a little, but gripped Kagome's hand firmly. 

"Let us head back," said Miroku, as he, Sango, and Shippo climbed aboard Kirara. 

Inu-Yasha nodded. He walked beside Kagome and the little one. He noticed how violently the boy was trembling. _Maybe he fell in the water earlier when I chased him…. _

With a soft rustling of cloth, Kagome and the little boy found themselves with Inu-Yasha's cloak covering them. 

"Hmm?" The little boy looked up. 

                "You looked cold." His eyes were very soft and serene, much kinder. He was a bit sorry for frightening a little kid. _I know what it's like to be in your life, kid…._

                The child nodded. _He's just the same as always…._

                _Inu-Yasha…. Your heart is so good. _A faint smile played on Kagome's lips as she lifted the boy into her arms, covering her and him with the cloak. "There." She walked alongside Inu-Yasha, leaning ever-so-slightly on his shoulder.

                His heart skipped a beat. But he didn't say anything until they reached the campsite.

                "Is he asleep?" asked Sango.

                "I'm awake still," the boy murmured from within the folds of cloth.

                "So, what's your name?" Shippo asked curiously, a sweet in one hand and stroking Kirara with the other. 

                "You really want to know?" He questioned back, being very polite now, and sounding very relieved, like he'd just finished a very tiresome game. The child leapt carefully back from Kagome and landed in the shadows, everyone watching him in wonder. He nodded, the light of the fire reflecting off his hair. "I will tell you." He stepped forward into the light.

                Everyone gasped at what they saw.

                "My name is Inu-Yasha."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I've ever posted up and I really hope you guys like it. ^^ What did you think of my little surprise? Did you see it coming? Well, there's a couple more Scrolls written and I'll try to write them when I can. Please let me know what you think. My e-mail is:    kaguya_kage@hotmail.com  So, send me what you think. No SPAM please! OK! Well, enjoy and I'll yap at ya'll later! See ya!

~Moonlight Shadow

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Scroll Two: What the Future Holds

_Scroll Two_: _What the Future Holds_

The companions all shared the same wondering expression. What did the kid mean? Did he truly say his name was…Inu-Yasha?

                Everyone watched through the flickering firelight, the demon-boy that called himself Inu-Yasha.

                The light played on his features, casting the shadows at different depths on the curves of his face. Firelight illuminated the young demon-boy's eyes; it reflected back to the group, like a dancing candle in the orbs of amber.

                The demon-child gazed wistfully at the group in return as the wind blew back his long, silver-white hair, bright in contrast to the dark sky; two thick section of hair spilling over each shoulder.

                _He-he…looks just like Inu-Yasha…_ thought Kagome in slight shock. 

                "What do you mean?" questioned Inu-Yasha.

                The boy replied, "It is my name."

                _Why in the hells does this kid have my name?_ Inu-Yasha wondered, studying the boy dog-demon with care.

                The small one calling himself Inu-Yasha took one step towards everyone, holding his hands in front of himself as a sign of peace.

                Miroku approached him, curiously saying, "My. That is a nice kimono. Do you come from a good home?" He eyed the boy's clothes. 

                "Yeah…" the boy mutter-grunted his reply. He moved to a log by the fire and sat, trying to warm up as he rubbed his hands together.

                As thought, the boy's kimono was red. The exact same as---

                "Fire rat's fur?" Kagome asked softly as she knelt beside by him.

                His dog-ears twitched slightly, and he nodded. His tone became more polite and gentle, "Yes…" He averted his gaze from her. The little boy dipped his head, allowing his bangs to hide his eyes. 

                "Tell me," Kagome began, tenderly stroking his head, "what is wrong with your father."

                Again, he nodded. The child took in a deep, quavering breath, attempting to relax. 

Slowly he started. "Yesterday…was when it happened. Our village was attacked by a demon. A very powerful one at that." The images played through his mind. "Father…he wasn't scared of it. No demon ever scared him. But the thought of losing Mother did… He… He was fighting that cursed thing. It'd been conjured up by the uniting of many demons and monsters. 

"They all hated him for destroying so many… Especially because of who he was… _What_ he was..." He shook his head, allowing Kagome's hand to still stroke it. 

He grit his teeth and hurried up slightly, a growl in his young voice. "They wanted to destroy him. They didn't care how. They wanted to make him pay." He breathed in, regaining control.

Kagome nodded. _Poor kid…_

Inu-Yasha listened with silent intrigue. 

Still growling but slower, "As the battle raged on, it was obvious the outcome. For all their work and demons sacrificed, it was all in vain." Another bloody image flashed through, and blurred movements from a demon fighting a huge, vile beast. "As my father dealt the killing blow, blood coming from his wound on his left shoulder, that fucking thing managed to get him where it would burn with pain the most…

"His heart…" 

All watched, not daring to make the faintest utterance.

The demon-child raised his head, shifting his gaze back to everyone; his eyes bright and fiery. The small voice grew darker and more menacingly, like all young purity was gone, "That shit-pieced, patchwork maggot sent an attack right at…" Fierceness dropped from his tone, into a quiet, frightened whisper. "My mother…"

"My father dove in front of it, shielding her…and me…" A tear slid down his cheek. "There was nothing I could do…" _I am a disgrace…_

Upon hearing that, Inu-Yasha 's heart almost broke. Painful memories of childhood rushed in. To be so small and weak, he knew first hand what that was like. He'd had to see his mother suffer unto death. He'd never known for sure if it was a demon or something else that stole her life away, but he had always suspected it, never believing that his mother died naturally. 

She'd gotten sick so suddenly. She told him it'd be all right. It would be just fine. 

But she got sicker and sicker.

It wasn't all right.

His mother died.

It wasn't all right or fine at all.

He was alone.

That had been the end of his childhood; the end of innocence. That was when he decided to become strong; leave vulnerability behind.

                He'd become a full-demon by seeking the Shikon no Tama.

                _I know that feeling. And I know those tears, _Inu-Yasha somberly reflected. _And I also know the drive for power; to never be opposed or be meager…but with that comes…nothing of true value. _Inu-Yasha peered over at the boy and Kagome. 

                The demon-boy was now sitting on Kagome's lap, burying his head on her shoulder. 

                She wrapped her arms around the trembling little body, keeping one hand on the back of his head, brushing the hair back and forth soothingly. 

                Gliding over softly, Sango and Kirara came near. The young woman leaned over. "Then what happened?" she murmured.

                With a sniffle the boy turned his gaze to Sango. He looked so forlorn. Although the young golden orbs shimmered on the streaked little face, he met her eyes and nodded. 

                "Well… Papa…he…he'd seen the last desperate attack go hurtling at us… A fear and determination filled his face like I'd never seen before. And it stayed locked there…in his eyes…" He took in a deep breath again, feeling the hallow cavity in his chest rattle and shake. "The wretched beast died right after the assault, chuckling only for a short breath of time until it fell in tattered, bloody pieces of numerous bodies to the ground…

                "Father had managed to land on his feet before tipping over on to his back; his chest rising and falling irregularly as he struggled to even out his strength…" More and more of the bloody sequences swiftly ran through the young demon-boy Inu-Yasha's mind. 

"Mama and I saw what he'd jumped in front of…" Pools of tears formed but he pushed them away with the back of a clawed hand, forcing away his yearning to just sob and do nothing more. "I-it was a huge fang…guess it would have been really bright white if it hadn't been stained by all the blood… It was right there, sticking out of the left side of his chest… Mama and I were so scared." The crimson image of a powerful form forced to the ground. "But he…" His father's voice sounded strong and clear in his mind. "H-he just looked up at us and asked,

                "'Are you all right? Damn thing…he was trying to hurt you; take you away from me…'

                "The fang had pierced the flesh just above his heart. With every beat, it must've caused him so much pain. 

                "Mama… She was crying, her tears spilling on his chest—like raindrops-- as she cradled him. He reached up and touched her cheek for a moment, then with a loud yell, he ripped that fang out. Blood gushed…

                "Our old advisor hopped over and shook his head… The fang was poisoned and had been quite sharp…a huge gouge…" The eyes began to glow with an anger that made his eyes redder. All fear disappeared from him, all of his quaking ceased.

The boy spat all the more as he recalled, "That misfit demon's energy came together like some form of putrid soul." He could hear the annoying voice grate against the grain of his mind, sarcastic and condescending, chortling repulsively. "It spoke,

"'Fool you are and always will be. You should have never tried to believe that in the end you'd truly win. Oh, do try to make yourself look more fierce; your family is watching. Do not worry, vile half-breed… 

At that, Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. 

"'You won't die yet. I'll let you suffer till you die. On the night the moon does not appear, **_you will perish!'_**

"With that, that twisted soul dispersed…" The child lowered his head once more on to Kagome's shoulder. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ahhh! So you've made it this far, huh? You must've shown some interest in this. I'm glad. ^^. I hope you like the storyline. Basically, I thought up the idea, but I think Inu-Yasha is going to tell me what to do, huh?

Inu-Yasha: Damn right I will!

*Sighs* Dog-demons…

Inu-Yasha: HEY! I heard that!

It'd be impossible for you not to eavesdrop, eh dog-boy? 

Inu-Yasha: Feh, I don't need to eavesdrop on some like you.

Oh, is that a fact? Alrighty then, just you wait… Lo, do I hear—Kouga talking to Kagome?

Inu-Yasha: WHAT! Why that lousy, no-good—! *dashes off*

Heh, heh, sucker…Kouga, not Inu-Yasha. Well, now that's off and floating I think I'll get to the third scroll. Till then, CYA!

~Moonlight Shadow

P.S. Like always feel free to drop me a line at: kaguya_kage@hotmail.com Buh-bye! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Scroll Three: Reminiscent Nightmares

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Disclaimer: _Just to go through it again. (You know, all that legal-stuff.) Anyways: I do not own Inu-Yasha or the characters, just the ones I've made up throughout. Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday/Shogakukan, Viz, Oceans Productions, and any other place that distributes my joy known as Inu-Yasha… (No I'm not crazy….at least that's what the pink elephants told me…..) Ok, enjoy now!

_Scroll Three: __Reminiscent Nightmares_

__

                Hot tears soaked into Kagome's shoulder as the boy's body quavered in her embrace. Soft cries drowned in her clothes as everyone sat in respectful silence.

                She drew him closer, attempting to assure and steady him. Gently she rocked him, patting his back lightly with a constant rhythm; like a heartbeat. "Shh…. It's all right now…. Shh…. It's all right. You're safe…." Kagome kept murmuring in the small dog-ears until the boy's whimpering quieted and finally petered out. 

                "Is he asleep?" Sango asked softly, worrying about the youngster.

                "It appears so," Miroku said slowly, scanning the child's form with his eyes. 

The boy's chest rose and fell evenly. For the first time, the body was fully relaxed.

Miroku wondered to himself silently, _It does seem odd that this child resembles Inu-Yasha so greatly…. What is the connection? _"We, too, should rest. It is growing later; we will need our strength for our journey… We are going to help the child, are we not, Inu-Yasha?" he glanced over at a pensive Inu-Yasha, who merely nodded. "Good. Well, sleep soundly."

"Kagome," Shippo whined as he snuggled against her, "aren't you going to bed?"

"Hmm? Yes, Shippo, I am." She smiled as she stood up, carefully holding the young dog-demon. She made her way to sleeping bag, which the little fox-child had rolled out for her. Gingerly, Kagome lowered the sleeping boy. "Shippo, in you go." She covered the two boys up and started to walk away.

Shippo's blue eyes squinted up in cute, little kid annoyance. "Kagome, come on!"

"Huh? Oh, don't worry, I'll be back soon." She smiled sweetly at him as she sat on the log by him. "Don't worry. I just want to think for a little bit. I'm not quite sleepy yet. You go to dreamland ahead of me, ok?"

"Ok, Kagome…." He snuggled deep in the sleeping bag and closed his eyes. 

She waited until Shippo's breathing evened out and a small snore before she got up and began to wander away from the sleeping boys. _That's really weird…. That kid…. I wonder…. _She gazed at the young dog-demon sympathetically. _Poor little guy…he's so young…. I wonder why his parents had him come in search for that healing herb for his father? _Kagome smiled gently, as the boy's face remained so tender and sweet, so innocent. _Inu-Yasha looked just like that when I first found him. Everyone says he was dead, but I've always thought of him as merely asleep…. He's so lively now; it's hard to believe he was once this serene…._ She began to drift from the campsite, along with her thoughts. 

A voice behind her whispered, "Kagome, where are you going?"

She spun around and sighed in relief. She'd been so in thought she hadn't even sensed him coming. "Oh, nowhere, Inu-Yasha."

"Is that so?" he asked as he walked up beside her. "Then what were you doing wandering aimlessly from the campsite?"

Kagome sighed. "Nothing…. It was just…nothing…."

"When you say nothing, you usually mean something." Inu-Yasha searched her face for some clue. "So what is it? I can stand here for hours until you tell me."  He folded his arms and looked like he was dead-set on doing just that.

"That little kid. I wonder so much about him."

"Like?"

"For instance, why would a kid that young be sent by his parents to look for his father's cure?"

"Maybe it wasn't the parents that sent him," Inu-Yasha uttered in a sagely voice.

Kagome turned her attention to him fully. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Guilt. That's why the kid would come all this way by himself to search for something like that. Guilt…. It can make you do things you never imagined you would do any other way."

                "Hmm…. You're probably right."

                "Now it's my turn for some answers. How in seven hells does this kid know who we are?" the dog-demon asked pointedly. 

                "I guess we might have some form of reputation…." She glanced over at him and noticed the somewhat blank expression on his face. "Well, we've taken down a lot of demons the past few months and have gained lots of Shikon Shards. And we've helped lots of people too."

                "Feh! I told you we shouldn't just go around helping people. Then everyone will expect it from us." Inu-Yasha did his little 'feh' action and shook his head, looking slightly annoyed.

                Kagome matched him tit-for-tat on the annoyance scale and the stare down. "It's the right thing to do and you know it!"

                "So?" he questioned, being a little ass once more.

                "Ugh…." Kagome sighed. 

                "And another thing, why does this kid have my name?"

                "I want to know why he's so much like you, besides having your name. It's a little creepy."

                "…I'll let that one slide…. But, I guess you're right." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "I do wonder about how he's so much like me."

                She nodded. "Maybe we'll be able to get some answers out of him once he's slept. I mean, he's harmless. He's just a kid, Inu-Yasha," she said, reading the uncertain look on his face.

                "Bah, fine. " He sideways glanced over at the kid and had to chuckle in spite of himself. The demon-boy was just a child trying to help his dad. The little one sleeping was kind of cute. The spell of little kids; their cuteness controls all. "He's exhausted."

                "I know…. Poor little guy…. I feel sorry for him…."

                "Why?"

"When I was looking at that little boy earlier…. I felt so bad for him. I mean, that's got to be so hard to have to see that, your parent so distraught and you seemingly so helpless…."

The memory of Inu-Yasha's mother's last moments passed through his mind.

_"Mother…please don't leave me…." A tear slid down a young Inu-Yasha's face._

_"Inu-Yasha…my boy…. Please, do not cry." With much effort, his mother wiped the tear away._

_Young Inu-Yasha's bottom lip quivered as he watched his mother lying there, knowing her last breath was coming soon. "But I don't want you to die! I don't want to be alone…." And there was nothing he could do._

_"Inu-Yasha, you'll never be alone. Your father and I will always look down and watch over you. You have to trust in others…." Droplets of water fell from her violet eyes. "One day, when in your darkest hour, someone will cry for you. And you will cry for someone. Real tears are symbols of love. Never forget that…." Her voice drifted off with the final words, "I love you…."_

"Yeah…." he softly agreed. "It's…much harder…having to see them die…."

"Inu-Yasha, it's just as hard not being there in their death hour." Kagome looked down sadly, just 'wildly' guessing at what he was thinking of...or whom he was thinking of….

He nodded gently. His eyes tenderly rested on her. "Kagome…. I never want to face you dying…."

She gazed back up at him, meeting eyes with him. "Hmm?"

The dog-demon's amber gaze shifted to the ground as his hair whipped gently, like moonlight dancing in the midnight. "I couldn't handle that…. I'd rather die first, so that you could be there when I drew my dying breath, taking your scent with me; having it be the last thing that helped my heart beat its final time."

Kagome stood there silently for a moment, the wind softly ruffling the trees and touching every emotion and sensation in her. Inu-Yasha had turned to the side and she could see his profile. She thought he was so striking standing there, the lights of the night sky shining on him; he was so regal and confident, but pensive and good-hearted. 

She blushed lightly in spite of herself. She had never really allowed herself to think about Inu-Yasha that way. Kagome had always reflected on how handsome he truly was. She'd never said so because, for one, he would've reacted weirdly saying how her brain must've been broken or something equally stupid or he would say…. Her heartbeat sped up at the hopeful thought.

As far as she knew, he was still in love with Kikyo and that was whom she was sure he was thinking of. She'd thought for sure he was going to turn away silently and say nothing about not being there for someone in death. 

But he hadn't looked away. 

Not after she'd said that.

He'd looked at her when he said he couldn't face the idea of her dying. Yet he looked away when he confessed him wanting her near him even when he drew his last breath; when his heart beat its final….

"Inu-Yasha," she whispered quietly.

"Mmm?" He kept his face hidden from her; the red had begun creeping into his cheeks. Inu-Yasha hadn't meant for her to hear that yet. All he could was wonder when the inevitable barrage of 'sits' was going to happen.

Kagome glided over to him, the faint sound of tread-on grass as the only thing rustling the quiet. She stopped just in front of him and noticed something was different about him.

Was he human? No, it was the waxing gibbous tonight.  

Definitely not full-demon.

Wait a sec…he didn't have his cloak on.

Kagome saw now where it was. She'd never taken it off. _I must've forgotten I had it on. _She could smell him on it. There was the scent of dirt, blood, sweat, and air from the treetops, first rains… and lavender. It smelt like her now too.

She laid a hand on his chest; he swiveled his head and glanced over at her, very surprised. She gripped onto his lapel and wrapped her other arm around him and drew herself close to him. Inu-Yasha's steady heartbeat quickened in her ear. "…I don't want to have to see you suffer…. That's why I get so scared when fights start getting rough…because there's always the slim chance you may not make it out alive…." The wind ruffled her black hair, caressing Inu-Yasha's face. She whispered, "I wouldn't be able to bare it…if you died…."

"K-Kagome…." he managed to choke out. Even with his mind screaming out warnings and cries of 'idiot' and 'this isn't right, it won't work out!' he wrapped his arms around her. It felt so good to have her in his arms, her heart beating against his. He rested his chin on her head. It was a shame it had to end. If the grim reaper had decided to visit Inu-Yasha now, he would have gone with him, a happy man. But, then again, he'd miss her. 

"I worry about you so much. I'm sorry I worry you a lot sometimes…."

"It's ok…. Really…. I like being able to protect you…and I like knowing you worry about me…." Inu-Yasha tucked a tendril of her black hair behind an ear. She was so gorgeous…he'd never told her so. In all honesty, he was just too scared. There were too many reasons of 'why' to count. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, but it was really only a short while. 

                _I wish I could…._ Inu-Yasha thought. _I want to so badly…. _He lifted his chin off her head and tilted her face up, meeting with those big grey eyes. He leaned over a little at first before changing his mind and whispering in her ear instead, "It's getting late, Kagome. You need some sleep. " He brushed her hair back as he undid his arms from around her, as she did hers around him.

                Kagome nodded slightly, smiling lovingly at him. "All right. You better too…. Here." She took off his cloak and draped it over his chest. "I don't want you to get cold." She took his hand in hers and began to lead him back to the campsite. "Come on, sleep by the fire tonight, Inu-Yasha. It's starting to get nippy."

                He nodded his agreement, as he gripped his kimono cloak in one hand, and Kagome's hand in the other. "Ok." For one of the few times in life, Inu-Yasha smiled a genuine smile. A gentle one, nothing mocking about; just heart. _Kagome…. I'm glad you came into my life…._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: YESSS! I finished another one! I hope everyone liked it and all. Yeah, I know it was a little sappy, but I had to write in a little bit of romance. Don't worry; I'll make it up to you later. But I have to keep in balance both the cool fighting and the sweet romance. Hey, as a girl myself, I love some romance, but not over kill. But I do enjoy the killing aspect in the fighting. Hehehe…. And people wonder about me why? Don't answer that… Well, write me and tell me what you thought. Once again, please, please, _please_ no SPAM! Write to:  kaguya_kage@hotmail.com 

 Inu-Yasha: Evil wench! You'll pay for doing this to me!!! *fidgets with the restraints on his wrists*

Evil wench? *eyes tear up* That's soooo sweet!

Inu-Yasha: Eh?

That's what you called Kagome!!! That's so kawaii!

Inu-Yasha: Uhhh…. *blushes*

Please come back and read more. (I might be on more than one site so, look around!) See ya later!

~Moonlight Shadow

 P.S. I won't use too many of the words in Japanese for description. (kawaii=cute) But here:

Sankon Tetsusou (Tessou)= Soul Shattering Iron Claw (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer)

If there's more I'll tell you. Bye now!


	4. Scroll Four: Take Heart

Scroll Four: _Take Heart_

~*~*~*   _"Heh. You really think you're something, don't you? Won't go on living after this, bastard…." The figure dodged an attack from a huge, festering creature—looked like a poison imp almost. "That all you got? You're not exactly what I'd call a trained killer." He leapt into the air and dove back down, a massive sword raised above his head.  _

_                "You worthless, stinking half-breed!" the monstrosity cried angrily, as one of the many arms was sliced off._

_                "Stinking half-breed, am I?" He chuckled, an arrogant and confident tone. "Well, I'm tough enough to kick your ass!" The figure sliced through the air, unleashing a huge force of wind at the creature._

_                "Gaaaargh! Insolence!" It began to fall apart, a walking bloody mess. It shot a large tentacle through the half-breed's left shoulder._

_                He slumped to the ground. "D-damn…." Blood began to trickle down his arm and over both his hands, washing the hilt of the sword with ruby tinge._

_                The creature laughed. "Kukuku…. My, having a problem? It wouldn't hurt now, would it?"_

_                He rose to his feet catching his breath for a moment before smirking and chuckling. "Feh, don't get excited. It's only a flesh wound. I won't die to some low-level demon like you!"_

_                "Pretty confident I see. Well then, we'll have to end it!"_

_                "Like hell you will!" He dodged another attack and side-struck the creature. "Now to end this!" The sword began to emanate with power—_

_                "No! I will not let this pass!"_

_                A mixture of two energies surrounded the now crimson blade. Then down came a huge unleashing of energy that would split through the monster like the wind. "Too bad. It has. You were going to lose from the beginning."_

_                It smirked, just as the blades of wind were flying towards it. "Fool!" It chuckled._

_                The figure's face shifted from a look of sheer arrogant confidence to terror. "NO!" A white fang shot out from the monster's mouth at a young woman and a small demon-boy on the porch of a nearby hut. "Look out!"_

_                "Huh?" The young woman looked up. "Oh no!"_

_                The little boy cringed as he gripped his mother's kimono. _

_                "You are the one who's finished, worthless bastard." Then the blades hit and the creature rained down in ruddy tatters._

_                "AHHH!" the woman screamed as she tried to move her and her son away._

_                But then came the sickening sound of something piercing flesh._

_                And the cry of a man. _

_                The mother and her son looked over to see the figure standing in front of them, with a crooked white fang sticking out of his chest; his sword thrown to the side, smoking from its undone transformation._

_                "Ugh! Agh!…. D-damn it!" he sputtered as he fell on to his back. He strained to breathe, struggling to even it out._

_                "Oh no! Poppa!" the little boy cried._

_                "No, please!" The young woman lifted him to her lap, cradling him, repeating his name over and over. "Please, be all right…." She stroked his face and hair over and over, tears raining down on to her husband's chest._

_                He gazed up at her with a very faint, confident smile that played on his lips. He rubbed his hand against her cheek gently before quickly moving his hand to the fang in his chest, wrapping around it so tightly that all the muscles in his arm tensed. With a loud cry and the sound of the fang being drawn from his flesh, it was ripped out, stained in scarlet.  "Are you all right?" He glanced over at his wife and son. "Damn thing…he was trying to hurt you; take you away from me…." He made a hissing noise as he gasped for air. _

_                "Poppa…." The little boy knelt beside his father. "A-are you gonna be ok?"_

_                "Yeah, don't worry, Little Inu…. I'll be just fine."_

_                A tiny shape bounced on to the gasping figure's shoulder. "My lord…." The form hopped to his neck and sucked, swelling larger and larger. "Ah…. Regrettably, Sire, this fang was poisoned. It is quite strong indeed." The no-longer-tiny shape rolled off and landed on the wooden porch that his lord was also on. _

_                The sound of rushing wind filled everyone's ears; the little boy—Little Inu—flattened his and clamped his hands over them to help drown the noise out. A high-pitched tittering lifted from the swirl of evil energy that had begun to congregate. Its chortling was so aggravating and repulsive. _

_"Kukuku…. Fool_ _you are and always will be. You should have never tried to believe that in the end you'd truly win."_

_ Little Inu's father growled, a deep and savage growl. "You dirty—" He struggled to get up, but his wife placed a hand on his chest and he sat up no further; his eyes did not lessen their deadly, amber glare._

_"Oh, do try to make yourself look more fierce; your family is watching." The makeshift soul reveled in the demise and strife it was causing. "Do not worry, vile half-breed…. You won't die yet. I'll let you suffer till you die." The wind began to shift, the cursed spirit's image beginning to distort. "On the night the moon does not appear, **you will perish!" **It rose into the air and vanished.****_

The words echoed over and over again in the boy's mind, as he watched his father bleed, cursing the demon— 

_"On the night the moon does not appear, **you will perish!"**_

As his father stumbled, making his way to their home—a castle—in the woods— 

_"On the night the moon does not appear, **you will perish!"**_

****

****_Ashe was brought, gasping for breath inside the castle, and laid down on a futon—_

_"On the night the moon does not appear, **you will perish!"**_

****

****_When his breathing faltered---_

****

_"…night the moon does not appear, **you will perish!"**_

****

****_And he coughed up blood—_

_"…moon does not appear, **you will perish!"**_

            _When his mother and the old lady priestess began to tend to his wounds—_

_"…does not appear, **you will perish!"**_

                And when his mother cried, gripping tightly to his father's hand— 

_"…**you will perish!"**_

_                Father's hand squeezed hers back, but it looked so lax—_

****

**_"…you will perish!"_**__

            _As Father's eyes closed slowly—_

****

**_"…you will perish!"_**

****

****_Will his eyes stay closed like that forever?_

****

**_"You will perish!"_**

****

****_Is there anyway I can help him? Please let me help him._

****

**_"You will perish!"_**

****

                No! He can't! 

**_"You will perish!"_**

****

****_Father!   *_~*~*~

                "Father!" the boy kept screaming, thrashing violently around in his nightmare. "Father, no!"

                "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome raced over to the little boy and shook him. "Wake up…. Wake up!"

                "Father!…. M-Mother?" His eyes whipped open, coated with tears, his breathing hard. His little body shook as he stared Kagome straight in the eyes; the expression in them was unnerving.

                "Shh…. It's ok…. You just had a nightmare, that's all." She hugged him, patting his back. "Are you all right?"

                "Y-yes…. I'm fine…." He blinked his eyes several times before waking fully from his horrific dream. Yet, the words still pounded violently in his mind. He saw everyone was circled around him. 

They'd all heard him cry out.

                "Are you sure?" Sango asked, kneeling beside him.

                "Positive…." He moved from Kagome's arms, and bowed his head. "Thank you all, but I'll be ok."

                "Would you like something to eat?"

                "That sounds really good!" the boy perked up a little with the cutest smile on his face ever. It was so big and bright; it could rival Shippo.

                Miroku smiled. "Ah, it's good to see that a boy like you has a healthy appetite."

                "What did you think my appetite would be like? Petite?" The boy got to his feet. "Come on!"

                Kagome smiled softly. _He's an amazing young boy. Reminds almost like a cross between Sota, Shippo, and Inu-Yasha: cute like Shippo and Sota, and everything else like Inu-Yasha. _Something tugged on her leg.

                "Kagome!" Shippo said, beaming up at her. "Why'd you get back to camp so late?"

                "Eh?" She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, Shippo?"

                "I mean, you didn't get back for a while. I heard you walking back with Inu-Yasha."

                At that, the fifteen-year-old girl blushed. "O-oh."

                "Yeah. What were you two talking about?" The fox-child pressed, his cuteness almost unbearable to her.

                She felt the burning in her cheeks get warmer. "Ah…well…." The temperature rose when she noticed that Inu-Yasha was gazing at her softly. "W-well…. Hey, Shippo, let's eat, ok?"

                "But, Kagome—" he began, but stopped himself, thinking better of it. Mimicking the young dog-demon, he said just as cheerily, "Yeah! I'm starved!"

                Kagome giggled. "All right."

                The breakfast wasn't anything too eventful. It was about the same as every other morning or meal: Miroku got whapped over the head by a furious Sango; Shippo chattered about how good the food was; Kirara sat and nibbled here and there; Myoga tried his luck trying to suck someone's blood—when he was around that is--; Kagome would watch and sweat drop and laugh; Inu-Yasha just ate, shooting a few comments off from time to time. 

                Well, it wasn't completely typical due to the fact they had a young demon-child that appeared out of nowhere, knowing full well who they were, traveling with them. 

                That was when everyone—except for Inu-Yasha because he was preoccupied—decided that this kid had some connection to their ill tempered half-demon. Mainly when—

                "All right, Kagome! You brought noodles!" Inu-Yasha yipped with joy at receiving his favorite food that Kagome brought back from her time: Miso Cup o' Noodles. He waited as patiently as he could, fidgeting about as he watched the girl warm up the water, add the noodles and cook. Then, finally, after what seemed like an eternity to him, they were done. He reached out, beaming happily when, suddenly; the noodles were no longer there. "Eh?"

                "What is it, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked, as he stuck another piece of dried fruit in his mouth.

                "Where'd my food go?" He searched around, peeking about everywhere. _Maybe it was the stupid fox, _he thought as he sniffed out Shippo's scent._ If he did I'm gonna— _A familiar sound reached his dog-ears.

                SLURP!

                Wait! That noise. That was his noise. Someone was eating _his_ noodles! 

                Inu-Yasha growled. He sharply turned his head, his ears telling him where the culprit was.

                Sitting was the dirty, low-leveled, yellow-bellied thief: the young dog-demon.

                 The boy slurped again. "Wow! Kagome, this is really good." He swallowed, his expression lively as he remembered fondly. "My mom makes this at home."

                "Really?" she asked. _But I didn't think Medieval Japan had these noodles yet…. I'll have to check my textbook later…. _

                "Yeah. She's a good cook."

                "Hey!" an angry, male voice yelled. Inu-Yasha stomped over, like a very unhappy little kid whose toy was taken away from him by his older sibling—which could've happened at one time. "What do you think _you're_ doing?"

                He met with the infuriated eyes. Very innocently he said, "Huh? What do you mean?" 

                "That's my breakfast!" the teenaged dog-demon fumed.

                "Oh?" The kid looked down at his cup. "I should've realized…." he murmured with a bit of honoring tone.

                "Damn right you should have!" He folded his arms.

                "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome scolded.

                "Feh." He rolled his eyes and stuck up his nose.

                SLURP!

                Inu-Yasha's neck cricked as he turned his head towards the boy again. "What?…."

                "Mmm…. Now that you mention it, it does taste better than usual." The boy smirked gleefully. "Thanks."

                The half-demon popped a vein. "Why you--!"

                "Do it and I say it!" Kagome snapped.

                He stopped his siege. He muttered something about stupid little kids and inconsiderate wenches.

                "That's pretty gutsy of you," Shippo said in an almost admiring voice.

                "Yeah, I know." _I'm just glad she didn't say 'sit.'_

                "Say, you said your name was Inu-Yasha right?"

                "Yeah. What of it?" He slurped some more of the noodles.

                "It's kind of weird to call you that with Supreme Idiot over there—"

                THUNK!

                The teenaged dog-demon whapped Shippo over the head, veins popping. "What was that?!"

                Shippo bowed several times. "Sorry, sorry. Nothing, nothing."

                "Keh, I thought not."

                "He said you're a Supreme Idiot," the young dog-demon stated easily, enjoying the look of anger spreading across the older demon's face. "No, scratch that. _The_ Supreme Idiot."

                Inu-Yasha got on one knee before the child, giving him a death glare. "You know, for a kid, you're pretty damned arrogant."

                "So?"

                "If I kick your ass, you won't be so bigheaded now will you?" He cracked his knuckles.

                "Ooo… Is that a threat? Sure sounded like one. Even if it did come from a pup like you."

                "Pup?! Why you--!" He swung at the kid, who jumped backwards, and landed to the ground gingerly; then kicked off and whacked him on the head. 

                "Ha. Idiot." The boy landed again, his cup of noodles still in one hand.

                "Hey! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

                He smirked. "I'm me. Have to live up to my family legacy."

                _That kid is…fast…. _Inu-Yasha growled once before flopping to the ground angrily, a bump beginning to form.

                "Like I was saying," Shippo started again, "do you have another name we could call you? To help stop confusion."

                "Ah what? Oh yeah. I guess…." The boy glanced down and kicked at the dirt with his foot. 

                "What is it?" Kagome asked, handing Inu-Yasha another cup of noodles, which he took a bit sulkily. "Don't be like that. You should've just let him have it."

                "Grr…. You're fucking right I should've let him it…though it wouldn't have been noodles." He took a lot in between his chopsticks and shoved it in his mouth, chewing rather loudly.

                The demon-boy squashed the empty paper cup beneath a foot. "My family calls me Little Inu."

                "Little Inu?" Kagome sat down in the grass by Inu-Yasha. "Why do they call you that?"

                "Well…. Coupa says it's because I'm young and little." He grit his teeth in slight annoyance.

                "Coupa? Who's that?"

                "My elder brother. He's so full of it."

                Sango lifted Kirara on to her lap. "How many siblings do you have, Little Inu?"

                "There's five of us all together. Coupa is the eldest, only by a little bit. See he has a twin sister, Setsi."

                "Eh?" Inu-Yasha murmured, breaking out of his sulking mode. _Setsi? _"Like short for Setsuna, right?" 

                "Yeah."

                _That was Mother's name…Setsuna…. _

_                "Setsi, isn't beautiful out?" a tall man said—he was a demon. He smiled gently at the gorgeous young woman standing next to him._

_                "Mm…. It is." She leaned up against him. _

_                Surprisingly, this great demon-lord was blushing. "Ah…." He cleared his throat, shifting his eyes around almost nervously. "I love you…."_

_                She smiled sweetly at him, linking arms with him and squeezing his arm. "I love you too."_

_                "I am glad I have found you."_

_                "And I you. Please, be careful on your journeys; I always fear for your safety."_

_                He nodded. "Do not worry. My feelings for you are what keep me strong…and with heart."_

_                "Momma!" A young Inu-Yasha came around the corner and hugged to his mother's kimono. "I couldn't find you!" Tears were in his little eyes. "The other kids were picking on me…. Stupid jerks!"_

_                "Now, now, my son," said the demon-lord gently, "they just do not understand…."_

                The memory drifted off from Inu-Yasha's mind.

                He shook his head as he continued listening to Little Inu.

                "After Setsi is Soto, then after him is Hime, and then me."

                "My, quite a busy lot I'd say," Miroku murmured, a slight chuckle in his voice.

                "But, Miroku," the fox-child said, looking up at him oddly, "you _did _just say that."

                The young monk sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, Shippo."

                "Hey, what did you mean when you said they were busy, anyway?"

                Miroku sweat dropped. "Shippo…." He shook his head again.

                "Is this another one of these things we'll talk about when I'm older?" he asked tiredly.

                "Yes."

                "What is this herb exactly that your father needs?" Sango questioned, a little perturbed by Miroku's constant perverted thoughts. 

                "It's called Hakushinmu. 'White Heart Wind.'"

                "I have heard of such an herb; a wonder for healing all forms of poisons and causes of illness," Miroku said softly, running his fingers over his staff. "It is a very powerful herb indeed. But I do not know where to find it."

                Little Inu smirked. "Well, that's what I do know. It's guarded by a powerful demon. A form of dragon, I believe. Father battled it once, before I, or any of my brothers and sisters, were born."

                "So it's dead already, right?" Shippo said, clambering up to Kagome's shoulder.

                "Well, not exactly. You see he did fight it and won. But it exists here and now whereas it does not when I live."

                "I don't follow you."

                He sighed. "It's complicated. Look, I'm not from this time. I'm from twelve years from now."

                "Huh?" Kagome looked confused. "What do you mean? How did you travel twelve years into the past?"

                "Same as you travel five hundred years: through the Bone-Eaters Well."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that was long, don't you think? I do. But I felt the chapters were a bit short. This one was kind of odd; I think it was finals that drove me to such strange and maddening extremes. Anyways, the next scroll will tell a bit about Little Inu's travels through the Bone-Eaters Well. I'm sure all of you know who his parents are. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Heh. If not, that's all right. What do you think of the boy's nickname? (Little Inu) I like it personally. I think it turned out pretty well, despite the tiny bits of sadness from the nightmare at the beginning—

Inu-Yasha: Hey! Why'd you make me look like such a stupid, dumb ass loser?! Eh?!

*coolly*: You bring it upon yourself. 

Inu-Yasha: *growls* You—! Why I outta—! 

Do it and I tell Kagome.

Inu-Yasha: *crosses his arms, and sticks his nose up in the air* Keh! Like I really care about what she'll do to me—

*Kagome storms in* Kagome: *angrily* Why you! Maybe I should let her write in you asleep with your thumb in your mouth!

Inu-Yasha: *shrinking back* D-Don't get mad. I'm sorry. Really—

Kagome: Sit!

*watches the dust settle and Inu-Yasha kissing the ground* 

I think that's enough Inu-chan torture for now. Till next time! CYA L8ER!

~Moonlight Shadow

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****


	5. Scroll Five: Mother's Words, Father's Ac...

~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I'll go through the drill again. Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters do not belong to me, I just really, really, really, really—well, you get the idea—like them a lot. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm not getting paid for this. So, please, do not sue me. I'm pretty broke. All you would get out of it would be a waste of 8 hours in civil court and about $1.23 off my school lunch card and my Waldenbooks card. All right? Long live anime and manga!

_Scroll Five:_ _Mother's Words_

                        Father's Actions 

                Kagome's face was etched with total shock. "What? How do you know about the Bone-Eaters Well?"

                "I'd like to know how he knows exactly who we are," Inu-Yasha grunted. 

                Little Inu waved his hand. "All in due time." He sighed, looking really tired for a kid that was only about seven or eight years old. He fidgeted a bit, seemingly uneasy as everyone finished the meal.

                "But you are from twelve years from this present time, are you not?" Miroku asked, scratching his head with his staff thoughtfully.

                "Yeah, Miroku, I did. What of it? It's a fact."

                Sango, who'd been standing near the monk, swatted away his wandering hand. "Well, then, how exactly do you know everything?"

                "I just do. I've already heard about all of this," the boy finished flatly, returning to his normal—well, as normal as they knew it—confident self.

                Inu-Yasha's expression looked as if he were on the brink of a nuclear explosion—had he even the faintest clue as to what it was. "AAARRRGGGHH! THAT'S IT!" He slammed a fist down on the ground, a nice little chasm forming. He flew to his feet. "Ok, kid, this shit is really starting to piss me off!" he growled. He cracked his knuckles, moving towards Little Inu. "I want some damn answers right now!"

                "Inu-Yasha, stop!" Kagome's very agitated voice rang.

                The hanyou froze in mid-threat. Dead silence hung thick in the air as his outstretched hand gradually curled back into a fist as he glowered menacingly at the kid, who surprisingly took it in stride. "And why should I?!" he shouted, whipping his head around to face the fifteen-year-old girl.

                "He's a kid! You can't go beating up kids!"

                "Feh. I beat up on Shippo all the time." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in annoyance. (Shippo: "Meanie!")

                Kagome swallowed, trying to keep down the urge to yell at him again, her voice becoming rigid. "And I don't like it when you do it then either."

                "Tch."

                Her mouth was starting to form the word 'sit' but Little Inu hurriedly said, "W-wait, I-I'll tell you!"

                "Huh?" was the pair's answer, as they looked, bewildered, towards Little Inu.

                _That was a close call… _"Ok. Like I said, I'm from twelve years from now, and I pass through time by using the Bone-Eaters Well."

                "I think we've understood that," Inu-Yasha mumbled impatiently, who in turn got whapped over the head by Kagome when he sat back down.

                "Please, continue," she said, smiling politely, as Inu-Yasha's pissed-off glare kept straight forward, and he growled from time to time; the bump on his head turning a nice shade of royal purple.

                "Yeah… Well, see my mother became a priestess after she married my father. Because of her mystic powers, she's given me an enchanted item so I only pass to this time, and not to Tokyo."

                The word of 'Tokyo' caught Kagome's attention. "Tokyo? How do you—"

                Little Inu cut off her question, and went on talking, acting a bit edgy. "Ah, you see, by this enchanted item, I'm tied to all of you, so I have reason to be here." 

                "That makes sense." _How does he know about Tokyo? The city of Tokyo hasn't been established yet._

                "You are a strange one indeed," Miroku chuckled. "But very unique. So this enchanted item permits you to travel to us now. Interesting."

                Sango peered closely at the boy, trying to figure out what it could be. Then she caught sight of it. Around his neck, tucked under his kimono, was a necklace. She was almost positive that was it. "What is your enchanted item, anyway?" she inquired, eyes still locked to the spot. 

                "Uh…" The boy blushed, brushing his thumb over Sango's targeted area. "W-well…"

                "Out with it!" Inu-Yasha barked.

                Little Inu growled slightly. "They are also used for punishment," he grunted. "I get in trouble a lot; I don't listen very well." He fingered around his neck, gradually bringing the prayer bead necklace into view. "Mainly my mother, but sometimes my father, use it to control me with a single word…" His voice grew faint.

                "What was that?" Kagome asked, leaning in closer.

                He mumbled it again.

                Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. "Hell, even I can't understand a damned word you're saying."

                Very, very softly, Little Inu repeated it. 

                Without thinking, Kagome repeated the word. "'Sit'?"

                WHAM!

                Plastered to the ground were two dog-demons. One just sat up, rubbing his nose. The other one was extremely annoyed.

                "Oi! Kagome!" Inu-Yasha snarled angrily, removing his face from the dirt. "Don't you ever pay attention, you stupid bitch?!"

                She sweat dropped nervously, backed up, and her whole body went slightly stiff as she prepared to fend off an attack, though it'd only be verbal. Inu-Yasha had never struck her, and Kagome highly doubted he'd start to be a woman beater.  "It was an accident," she timidly whispered.

                The hanyou gaped stupidly for a moment, caught in his push-up position. "An accident?!" His face went into a sort of comical rage. "No, stepping on my toe is an accident; saying the 'sit' command is not!" He growled once, gave a 'feh', and returned to his former seated position.

                Little Inu sat up, looking rather dizzy and maybe a bit thankful about something. "Oh, yuck!" He stuck his tongue out, his amber eyes crossing ever so slightly. He snorted and sneezed and wiped his nose. "Great, I got dirt up my nose."

                "Haha!" Shippo laughed, holding his sides and kicking his little fox feet in the air.

                "Grr…" the boy growled and shifted his gaze towards to him. "And what exactly are you laughing at, fuzz ball?" he spat.

                Shippo's mirthful laughter ceased. "Hey! Well, it would've been even funnier if you got pebbles in your dog-ears too."

                WHAM! THUMP! WHACK!

                After a few moments of wonderful sound effects, Shippo laid sprawled-eagle style on the ground, swirly eyes and all. "Ehehe…" Shippo deliriously laughed.

                Little Inu smacked one fist into his other hand, looking surprisingly calm. "Hmm, that was satisfying."

"Little Inu!" Kagome scolded.

He winced. _Just like at home…_"What?" he little-kid-whined. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Inu-Yasha chuckled a bit. The kid was kinda cute and humorous, in a semi-violent way, a trace nostalgic from his youth. He had to smirk.

Little Inu caught the silent praise and smiled too. 

                Kagome looked back from between the two. "Inu-Yasha, don't encourage him."

                "Huh? Wha?" He raised a brow. "'Encourage him'? How am I doing that?"

                "Don't play the innocent!"

                "As that's a role he can never fulfill," Miroku muttered to Sango, who nodded in concurrence. 

                Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, never mind."

                Sango decided it wise to move on to another subject. "If we could continue on… " _And show some maturity here,_ she thought, Inu-Yasha in mind briefly. "So, this demon we need to fight, where is it?"

                Little Inu shifted his gaze to the demon exterminator and then to the horizon. "It's in the high hills, about a week's travel." He pointed a clawed finger to a few mountains in the distance. "See that mountain there, the one with the slight red hue? That's where the dragon Shiokki dwells."

                A tinge of red was on the horizon, like a smudge in the middle of a painting.

                 "Shiokki…" Sango bit her lip thoughtfully as she recalled the name. "I remember. That dragon is very strong and it's dangerous to even be near—"

                "Dangerous?!" Myoga's voice cracked. (He'd been sitting on Kirara's back the whole time.) "Uh, well then—"

                "Where do you think you're going, old flea?!" both dog-demons hollered at the same time, as Myoga tried to hop away.

                Taking turns, they insulted him. ('Wisdom' before youth.)

                Inu-Yasha: "Worthless bug."

                Little Inu: "Sniveling coward."

                "'Be here to protect and guide me?' Keh! Yeah, right!"

                "Just going for a little stroll, eh, Myoga?"

                "Or did you get lost?"

                "Got amnesia?"

                "Want me to give you amnesia?" Inu-Yasha took a step forwards, flexing his claws.

                "I'd be more than willing to help." Little Inu flexed his own, grinning evilly, from furry ear to furry ear.

                Continually through the two's successful torture, Myoga trembled with rage and pathetic guilt. "Master Inu-Yasha! Little Inu! How can you two say such horrible things about me?!"

                Inu-Yasha stared at him blankly. "Want me to repeat the reasons or how many times you've bailed on us when everything got too complicated?"

                At that Myoga set his jaw, doing his best to shut up and hopefully not get squashed by his lord. He didn't get squished like the little cowardly bug he was—by Inu-Yasha that is. Unfortunately for him, he didn't count on Little Inu to do the honors.

                _Could've been worse,_ he thought as he swished to the ground. _This was only my first time today._

                The group—except for the two dog-demons—sweat dropped.

                "Poor Myoga," Kagome murmured, watching as the tiny flea-demon popped back into his original shape.

                "Yeah," Shippo said, watching in wonder, "but if he actually hung around maybe he'd get a little more respect. Not much, but some."

                "Not likely."

                "You're right; wishful thinking. Oh well."

                Myoga fumed, "Do any of you have any faith in me?!"

                "Nope," Inu-Yasha replied without any hesitation.

                "None whatsoever," Kagome finished.

                The old flea hopped on to Kirara's back and hid within her fur, hopefully not to be picked on again.

                Sango cleared her throat, regaining everyone's attention. "Well, a long time ago, my father told me about the legend of this dragon Shiokki. Centuries ago, there was a young woman, by the name Jumiyo, who tended a field full of miraculous medicinal herbs, high in a secluded cave, that was deep in the heart of the mountain Fire Soul. This place was said to be where the heart's wishes could come true, and that Jumiyo had actually lived over a thousand years, continually tending to her fields. She was kind, fair, and gentle: always full of laughter and life. 

"Once, as she was descending the mountain, she discovered the body of a bloody man down by the shore line. The man had been Shiokki in his own human form. She had felt pity for the injured man, and tended to his wounds. For many months he stayed there in Jumiyo's sanctuary. 

"According to legend, Shiokki was a hell-born beast, as powerful as any demon. He was sent from the most horrendous demons, with sole the purpose to gain the lone girl's trust and use her tender heart to his advantage; the end result was to be the destruction of both Jumiyo and the fields of Fire Soul. The plan faulted, as no one expected Shiokki to fall in love with Jumiyo, or that he be reciprocated with the same passionate love."

 Sango paused there to regain her breath. She shook her head as the rest of the company listened, all very eager to find out the rest of the story. 

"So, what happened to them?" Shippo asked, eyes wide with childish curiosity. 

"Well, Shiokki and Jumiyo were found out and punished. They sealed poor Jumiyo away in the heart of the field; Shiokki was bound forever in dragon form, never again to leave Fire Soul, and inevitably became the guardian of the Hakushinmu herbs. 

"He was consumed by the depression and despair of losing his beloved, and that was used against him by the devils of Hell. They used his willingness to forfeit his life against him, turning him into their mindless, soulless, heartless slave.

"It is said that Shiokki's eyes are now blank with only the flickers of malevolence as any sign of life. No one really knows for sure, as anyone who has attempted to reach the herbs, is incinerated on the spot."

As Sango's tale came to a close, the company was hushed; each one lost in his or her own thoughts.

Tentatively, Kagome broke the still, "What a sad story…."

Miroku bowed his head. "Indeed…."

Shippo just crawled into Kagome's lap—which he shared with Little Inu, who was also just as mute. 

_It's almost like Kikyo and me… _Inu-Yasha thought. _No, not quite. The girl was more like Kagome…cheerful and lively. Kikyo never was. She was always so serious, so stoic. _His amber eyes moved from Kagome to his lap. His vision blurred a little, but he pushed the tear back as he went on thinking. _Man, so there was another fuck or two like Naraku…. Damn bastards! Why are there so many in the world that screw it up for everyone else?_ He growled lightly as he clenched his fists; one of his fangs slipped over his lip as he scowled. 

Kagome studied him with caring eyes, wondering if she should just sit there and let him brood or draw him out. She never decided.

_What if… What if Naraku tried to do that to Kagome and me? Imprisoned us in the same place but making us further apart than ever? No…. _Inu-Yasha made his decision. With a firm resolve he stood up and calmly uttered; a tint of anger in his voice, "We're going to set them free…and heal Little Inu's father."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hello everybody! ("Hi, Dr. Nick!) Uh…yeah… Now that's all said and done, I want to thank those of you who have sent reviews. I love getting reviews. (SPAM I do not.) Don't worry the story isn't over yet, there's much to tell. Sorry if the chapters seem short but I did use a small font. (Book Antiqua 10) And it's all single-spaced. But hey, I'd rather give you my best shorter chapters—packed with imagery--than a lousy chapter that took an hour to write. (This one took me about 2 weeks, off and on. ^^;) From here on out, the chapters are going to be getting longer and some battles are to be insight, so it might take me longer to write them up. But my heart's behind it. Always! …Though it'd be much easier if a certain _hanyou_ wasn't looming over my shoulder all the time!

Inu-Yasha: Hey! I'm just making sure you're not writing me in again as some form of idiot.

_I don't have to, you just happen to fulfill that requirement. _*rolls her eyes* Please, Inu-Yasha, I'm really not in the mood for this right now.

Inu-Yasha: *smirks* Oh? And what are you gonna do about it, eh, wench? You can't threaten to sit me; Kagome went home to her time to study for some stupid test. So, HAH! *points a finger at her*

*sighs, defeated* You're right, Inu-Yasha, I can't. *pulls out a shiny silver object*

Inu-Yasha: *stalks over to her* Hey, what's that…?

Oh, this? *blows into it*

Inu-Yasha: *howls and screams in pain, as he flattens and covers his sensitive dog-ears*

*stops* It's called a dog whistle.

Inu-Yasha: *cups a hand to his ear as he leans forward* Wha?

This outta do for now. 

Thanks again. CYA 'til the next scroll.

~Moonlight Shadow   

P.S. Write to: kaguya_kage@hotmail.com for reviewing. (Or just a friendly note.) :D


	6. Scroll Six: Two Halves Make a Hanyou

_Scroll Six:_ _Two Halves Make a Hanyou_

                With the ending note of Inu-Yasha's set decision to help people in need, to be the oblivious hero that he is, Inu-Yasha and company, plus one, took to the path Little Inu had pointed out that led to Fire Soul. The first few days of the weeklong journey went off without a hitch. The only exception being the monkey-demons they ran into when the group—namely Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Little Inu—stopped for a dip in the hot spring. That hadn't gone over well at all.

                It'd started off with a rustling in the bushes. 

"Hey, did you hear that, Sango?" Kagome asked, turning away from the water fight she was having with the young fox and young dog demons. 

                Sango nodded, making her wet hair cascade down her face and front. "Yes. I wonder what it was…."

                Shippo and Little Inu ceased playing to hear what the girls were saying.

                "That's funny," Shippo said as he gave a small splash with his tail, hitting Little Inu in the face with a spray, "I didn't hear anything."

                Frowning and furrowing his brow, the dog-boy created a wave as he smacked the wonderfully warm water with his hands, aiming deftly so it'd go careening at Shippo's head. He was victorious. "I didn't really hear much either," he admitted, grinning as the fox's head bobbed up and down in the tiny torrent, his tail coming up in place of his noggin at times.

                "I don't think imagined it…. Did I?" Kagome looked at Sango for some form of answer. Her reply was a shrug.

                "No, I don't think so. It was probably just some wild animal rummaging around."

                Satisfied with her friend's logic, the fifteen-year-old girl joined back in with the two boys and brought Sango in the midst of it as well.

                When the foursome was ready to emerge, they had a startling revelation waiting for them at the shoreline.

                "U-uh, Kagome…." 

                "What is it Shippo?"

                "Um…." Shippo's blue eyes darted around anxiously. Quietly, he murmured, "Our clothes are missing."

                Kagome's eyes almost bugged out. "What!? No way!" She scanned the shore, pacing back and forth in the hot spring.

                Sango was fuming. "I bet it was that perverted monk!" she arraigned through clenched teeth.

                "Now, now, Sango. We can't jump to conclusions…." She tried waving it off and sweat dropped, attempting to maintain an uneasy smile on her face.

                Little Inu sniffed the air, his ears perking up, straining to hear. "Great…." he muttered with a slight groan.

                "Hmm?" The girl turned to peer quizzically at him.

                "It's monkey-demons. Gods, I should've been paying better attention." He smacked his head with a hand. "Ugh, now what are we going to do? We sure as hell can't leave in all our glory. Which means we can't chase down our clothes…."

                With a bunch of cries and screaming, the branches of a nearby tree began to shake. 

                Whipping around, Little Inu started running towards it. "Aha! They're over there!" He leapt into the air—yes still in his birthday suit, but hey he's a kid—and slashed the tree branches with swipe of his small claws. As he descended back into the water, the branches fell away and revealed a group of four monkeys sat there, chattering irately at him. 

Each one had some clothes in its hands or was obscurely wearing it. One monkey had Kagome's green school skirt around its neck like a long poncho and Sango's sash around its head like a bandana; another had Shippo's pants hanging off its arm—one arm through one leg—and Little Inu's undershirt on the other arm; the other one had Shippo's shirt and vest, along with Kagome's shirt, all balanced on its head like a turban; the last monkey though had not only Sango's kimono tied around it like a toga, it was wearing Little Inu's kimono. The four monkeys tittered and howled and leaped up and down on their branches, or what was left of their former roost.

                "Give me that back!" Little Inu barked, eyes growing dark. "That kimono's mine!" He started to tense up, preparing to strike.

                The four monkey-demons chattered all the more.

                "Kitsunebi!" Shippo yelled, sending swirling bluish flame. Hoping that it would make the annoying primate demons leave their perch, he kept his eyes locked on target as he fired.

                They did as hoped, and leapt to the ground. That gave Little Inu his chance.

                With all of his muscles coiled and ready to spring, he sprung. Directing his strike to the ground, the dog-boy let it loose. "Sankon Tetsusou!" He scratched a fair sized crack to which Shippo threw some of his kitsune toys—one of which was a large feather that came around like a boomerang and knocked the foursome of troublemakers in.

                They all toppled in like a yowling mass of fallen line-dry laundry. 

                Sango and Kagome gazed on with slightly shocked expressions for more than one reason.

                "I never knew Shippo was capable of doing something so tactical," Sango whispered, catching her best friend's attention.

                Kagome nodded. "Who would've thought? Well, he is a fox after all…."

                Smirking broadly, Little Inu clambered onto the shore and glowered down at them—in all his doggie glory--thoroughly enjoying scaring them. The once-tough monkey-demon group was now just a whimpering and whining bunch with looks of sheer pathetic guilt spread across their countenance; they trembled in their train wreck of stolen articles. "Heh, not so tough now are you? I'll just take that back…" He gradually began to reach towards them to retrieve his kimono.

                That idea did not work well.

                The monkey wearing his kimono chomped down on Little Inu's fingers.

                He howled in pain. He thrust his hand involuntarily in his mouth, sucking arduously on his digits. Figuring he was on the receiving end of some very surprised and mocking stares, he yanked his hand out. He growled very low, and deep, which really surprised Kagome.

                _Sounds like a grown demon…._ She thought, still ducking in the water next to Sango. Her eyes averted from the young dog-demon to search for the fourth member of their party. _Where's Shippo?_

                Unbeknownst to them, the fox-boy had slipped away from line of sight sometime during Little Inu's hand-meets-mouth session. That was the problem with foxes: they could just disappear without you noticing. 

                The monkey-demon gang tittered harder and whooped louder, enjoying the deriding situation they imparted upon the young dog-demon. 

Apparently Little Inu wasn't taking this too well. He growled all the more. "Give me back my damned kimono, you punks!"

From the mouth of the boy, a miniature battle ensued. They all darted about Kagome and Sango like tiny blurs. The girls didn't have much of a play-by-play as it consisted of chasing chiefly. Finally, after what seemed like the longest hot spring session that yielded them all with pruney skin, Little Inu managed to catch the foursome by making them all collide into each other and go down like dominos. He promptly bopped each of them over the head, and continued to make sound effects as he regained each article of clothing, returning it to its respective owner.

With a satisfied crack of his knuckles, Little Inu half-smiled. "Heh. That outta teach you."

The primate demons lay in a disoriented heap. They were so worn and battered; they couldn't even make a squeak as they all passed out.

"That…was weird…." Kagome said, wide-eyed.

"Very odd…." Sango agreed, sharing the same expression as her best friend.

Shippo reappeared on shore beside the proud dog-boy. "Did I miss much?"

Maintaining the large eyes, the girls answered.

Kagome: "Nope."

Sango: "Too hard to tell, really."

The two girls were climbing out of the hot spring when they heard another rustling in the bushes.

Little Inu looked up from his pile of clothes. "Huh? What are you doing—" 

Inu-Yasha had emerged from the bushes so quickly that Kagome fell on her rump, staring up at him. "Kagome! Are you all—" He stopped speaking; however, his jaw continued to hang open as gawked stupidly at her. Inu-Yasha's lips started to move yet nothing came out. Yeah, sure, he'd seen her without her funny clothes before, but it was still…awkward for him to see Kagome without coverage. That was something he was naïve about to the max…. He'd never ever want to disrespect her. She meant way too much to the hanyou. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, and his grip on Tetsusaiga's hilt go slack from shock.

Unlike the perverted monk with him, who allowed his—now huge—purple orbs to roam Sango's curves; yet only for the briefest of moments….

Inu-Yasha could've sworn Miroku had begun to blush about as bad as he himself had. Perhaps the monk did have some respect for Sango and Kagome's womanly figures.  

Inu-Yasha's eyes closed, and his ears drooped as he whirled around. (If he had a tail like Sessho-Maru, it would've gone promptly between his legs.) Still struggling to find his voice, the teenaged demon amended in a murmur, "Sorry. I'm very sorry." He bowed his head.

Kagome watched him fidget and roll his shoulders uncomfortably. 

"Shippo said you four were in trouble…. He sent one of his crying acorns back to Miroku and me…."

Miroku, who had joined his friend with shutting his eyes and spinning around, apologized too. "Yes…. We are…indeed…very, very sorry for barging in on you, Lady Sango and Lady Kagome." He dipped his head. "We merely thought you were in trouble…. Inu-Yasha and I meant no discomfiture nor harm." He tugged nervously at his ponytail with his free hand, as the other held that staff that's perpetually with him.

Sango and Kagome were speechless. 

And the two teenaged boys wouldn't speak.

At first, the girls were about to clobber the two of them. (They speedily dropped their bludgeoning objects.) They would've had pity for Inu-Yasha; they knew he wasn't a lecher. The guy was rather respectful on such…private matters. Miroku…he wouldn't have had a chance. 

Sango was most surprised that Miroku hadn't taken this chance to survey her and map her. (She knew he wouldn't dare gape at Kagome; Inu-Yasha would've sent him to Nirvana. Well, her hanyou friend was protective of her honor too, she supposed.) 

Yet, he had apologized and given the courteous regard of no longer facing her. To Sango, it almost made her feel more…special. Miroku had previously told her she was a special girl to him, so was it possible the monk was really set on giving up his lecherous ways? 

Possibly. Although he still relished the feeling of caressing her bottom…. _Little by slow, at least it wasn't another woman…. _Sango thought. _He was turning quite crimson in the cheeks…. Is it possible that…Miroku's innocence and purity is real…for me?_

Kagome, out of instinct, would've screamed if she her rear hadn't met the ground so swiftly and startled her. It was Inu-Yasha, after all, and he wouldn't do anything bad in either just watching or acting. Despite how tough and rugged her hanyou friend was, or pretended to be, he was quite bashful. 

_He was coming to help us though…. I guess I can't be mad at him out of concern…._ She watched him squirm as he waited for her to make herself decent. For that, Kagome smiled. _Maybe that's how he's captured my heart. He always comes to protect me, no matter the danger._

"I did something bad, huh?" Shippo whispered to Little Inu, watching the quiet group of teenagers.

He shrugged as he pulled on a pant leg. "I dunno. They're weird at this age." 

After that…awkward—to say the least—moment, and after many apologies and bashful glances from the elder members to one another, the group proceeded on their way. All in all, they were making good time to Mount Fire Soul.

"If we keep up this pace, I'll be sure to get this herb to my father with plenty of time," Little Inu cheerily said at lunch a couple days after the embarrassing incident that everyone kept mum about. "The new moon is still a bit more than three weeks from now."

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm glad. I hope we can get this back to your father soon. I'm sure he misses you."

Little Inu peered down at his can of tea, a serene grin playing on his lips. "Yeah…I hope so. I really miss him. Mama too. I'm even starting to miss Coupa. That's really a scary thought."

"Sibling rivalry?"

"Sort of. I challenge Coupa a lot. I don't always do what he wants me to do. He's eleven going on twelve, same with Setsi. Soto is two years younger, and Hime is a year older than me."

Chewing on a rice ball, Shippo asked, "How ol' ah oo?"

Raising his eyebrow for a second, it clicked in the dog-boy's brain. "Me? Well, I'm seven."

Satisfied with the answer, the fox-child licked the stickiness from his fingers. 

Inu-Yasha, who'd been surveying the conversation with mild interest, decided to put forth his question. "So, what's your old man like?"

"Well…strong to say the least."

_"Come on, Coupa! I thought you said you could handle this." A young demon man chuckled: Little Inu's father._

_Another dog-demon boy, older than Little Inu, lay panting on the ground. He groaned as he held a stitch in his side. "Come on, Father. That was not fair! You know I don't have as much speed as you!"_

_Little Inu's father reached down and helped his son up. "Always push yourself past what you think you can do. You should be proud; you lasted longer today than you have all week. That's a record."_

_Coupa peered at his father for a moment before smiling and nodding. "You're right. I did a good job."_

_"Right."_

_"Now, stop that!" Little Inu's mother laughed as she tried to make a pot of soup, batting away Little Inu's hand. _

_"Aw, Mama, please, can't I have just a teeny taste?"_

_"No. Just wait till dinner." She melodiously giggled. "You're so much like your father."_

_Almost on cue, Little Inu's father appeared in the room and dipped a finger in the soup. "Mmm…." He licked the broth off his finger. "That's really good."_

_ His wife hit him playfully. "Knock that off!"_

_"You know you don't have to cook if you don't want to. You are the lady of the castle."_

_" I know, but I enjoy it." _

_"I'm glad. I love your cooking." He dipped his finger in the soup again._

_ "You're being such a bad influence."_

_"Am I now?" He chuckled. _

_"Yes," she lightly teased. "Horrible."_

_"Well, then I shall have to amend for that." He grabbed his wife around the waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips._

_She beamed at him when she was released. _

_"Did I make it better?"_

_"You fixed your mistake."_

_Little Inu grinned happily at his parents, knowing full well that they loved each other, and that they loved him…and always would…._

"Father's a lot of things," Little Inu said finally, drifting from recent memories. "He's very courageous, strong, kind, bighearted, and lots more. Mama still says he can be kinda arrogant in battle…. I want to be just like him."

Inu-Yasha nodded, letting a half-smile escape. "Sounds like you'll have your work cut out for you."

"Yeah…. Father was a hero too. In more than one way."

Miroku tilted his head. "I see. Best of luck, then, on retrieving the Hakushinmu herbs and you following your father's precepts." 

"Thanks." The dog-boy sipped his tea. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Shippo reaching sneakily towards his six rice balls. In response, Little Inu stabbed the center rice ball with a chopstick and waved it threateningly at the fox. "Don't ever touch my food if you don't wanna end up like this." He shook it at him, sending grains of rice everywhere, sprinkling white dots on the yellow blanket. 

Shippo blinked his exceedingly humongous eyes several times before slowly bobbing his head subserviently.

"Good." The young dog-demon held the white sticky rice ball to his lips. "I'm glad we have an understanding here." With that, he parted his lips enough to allow the whole lump of rice to slip into his mouth. As a result, his cheeks puffed out so much that he greatly resembled a squirrel with too many nuts in his mouth. But, the boy defiantly chomped his food, solid determination not to spit it and eat it civilly spread wide over his face.

Kagome and Sango giggled as his eyes began to cross and his nose squish up he attempted to maneuver his chow around his chops.

With much effort, Little Inu finally managed to swallow the sticky glob. He gasped for breath. "That's really good, Kagome." 

The girl beamed at him, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "Thank you, Little Inu."

"Yeah, they are really good, I guess," Inu-Yasha agreed with a bored voice, though everyone could see he was just trying to make what he said sound less like a compliment.

Nonetheless, Kagome smiled at him too. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I actually made them when we were in Kaede's village about a week ago. I kept them in my cold box so they wouldn't spoil."

"It seems you are becoming quite good at finding innovations while you are here, Lady Kagome," Miroku commented cheerily. 

She lightly grinned again as she peered downwards. "Yeah, I guess. I have spent a lot of time here. The better prepared, the longer I can stay and help you guys and not slow you down."

The hanyou gave a snort. "Well, good. At least we don't have to worry you disappearing to that weird era of yours." _Because whenever you leave, I miss you like all hell and sit around and mope…._

Shippo bopped Inu-Yasha over the head.  "Inu-Yasha, do you have to be such a jerk to Kagome _all _the time? It's not like you really do much when she's gone. You like to sulk in a tree far off from the rest of us. Or sit by the well like some lovesick puppy—" Just by the voiceless, menacing glare the older demon was giving him, Shippo shut his mouth and decided that silence was indeed golden.

Hopefully silence for him wouldn't appear in the middle of the night with golden eyes and silvery hair….

"Feh." He leaned back and crossed his arms inside of his red kimono sleeves. _Stupid fox…. He didn't have to say that in front of Kagome and that kid Little Inu. But…why did he have to say it when she's here?! It's kind of embarrassing…a hanyou who has a crush…is in love…with a beautiful, kind girl; but acts like such a jerk that he can't even show her as much care as he really feels for her. Some days, I really am a gutless cur._ He sighed softly, coming to that realization, though not for the first time._ Gods, will I ever tell her? If I ever get my head out of my ass, yeah._

_Does he really miss me that much? Everyone keeps saying that he mopes and moans at the side of the well but he…Inu-Yasha waits for me…._ Kagome's face went very serene, but she didn't say anything, just enjoyed the rest of her friends company.

                "How much longer till we reach the mountain?" Shippo asked, staying strictly to his own food, for fear of loosing one of his fingers.

                "Well," Sango started, intently looking at the mountain, "I'm guessing about four or five more days. That sound about right, Little Inu?"

                The boy nodded. "Thereabouts."

                "You know, this is kind of nice," Kagome said happily, leaning against the back of the log that she shared with the two dog-demons as bookends on either side.

                Miroku nodded. "Indeed it is. It is rather peaceful and quite a gorgeous day."

                "No fighting or anything like that," Shippo agreed, seemingly very much relieved. 

                They had moved from the dusty, mountain footpath and were dining in the forest. It was a somewhat perfect spot. The midday sun was filtering in warm rays through the green canopy overhead and the song of some wild birds serenaded the companions, putting them at a comfortable ease.

Or it should have.

As the group was sitting on the yellow blanket Kagome had spread out for them, the faint sounds of swirling wind were heard. 

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she and the gang all turned their attention to the approaching tornado.

Inu-Yasha stood up and growled. "Fuck…." He drew Tetsusaiga, which readily transformed.

"Inu-Yasha--?"  
                "It's Kouga," he spat darkly, his voice reflecting his deep hatred of the wolf-demon that skid to a halt in front of them.

"Hey, there, Kagome," Kouga greeted smoothly, making sure he kicked plenty of dust the half dog-demon's way.

"Oh, um, hi, Kouga," she responded, giving a polite smile. _This…is going to be bad…._

"So, how have you been doing?" he asked, leaning in towards her, arms crossed and proud smirk. "I mean it's got to be hell traveling with dog-turd over there—"

"Hey, bastard!" Inu-Yasha snarled, still shaking remnants of dust off of his scarlet kimono as he stomped over to Kouga, who was now reaching for Kagome's hands. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he angrily queried, pointing the katana at him.

With mild surprise and drawling tone, the wolf-demon regarded the hanyou lightly. "Oh, that you, dog-turd?"

Irked more, Inu-Yasha growled back, "What the hell are you doing here, wimpy wolf?"

At that, Kouga snorted. "To see my beautiful, beloved Kagome." He grasped her hands, to which the girl responded with flushed surprise and shifted uneasily.

"U-um…Kouga?"

The hanyou's jaw practically hit the forest floor. "Don't touch her!" he barked. He slapped his rival's hand away from the girl and snatched her hands possessively in his own, free hand.

Kagome blinked several times. Still stunned, she listened with awe at what her comrade in arms had to say. 

"I've told you before, you dirty son of a bitch, if you _ever_ touch Kagome again, I will go after you, whether she likes it or not! I'm protecting her so back off!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Little Inu—Myoga and Kirara also there—sat and watched, almost all of them looking, to some extent, surprised. 

"Wow," Sango said, "it's almost like he really means it…."

Miroku bowed his head. "Aye, perhaps he shall do something smart for once and actually bring Lady Kagome closer to himself instead of pushing her away."

"And maybe stop thinking about Kikyo," Shippo put in.

Realizing his friends were surveying him, Inu-Yasha gently steered Kagome behind him, blushing madly, but still angrier than anything. "Just get the hell out of here."

"Hmph." Kouga rolled his eyes and began to move into a stance. "Like I have to listen to you."  
                "Aw, would you just shut up and leave Kagome alone, you big, stupid excuse for a demon?" Little Inu barked irately, his patience wearing thin. He stepped in front of a stunned Kagome and Inu-Yasha. "Well, are you gonna leave with that sorry tail of yours between your legs?"

Kouga stared at him, shell-shocked for a moment, before bursting into hysterics. _"You_ are telling _me_ what to do? Yeah right! As if I'd—" He stopped mid-sentence. He sniffed, and an odd look crossed his face. "What in the world?"

"What is it, _Kouga?_" Little Inu drawled, a half-smirk lighting his face. "Catch wind of a scent you don't like?"

The wolf-demon stood there silently for a moment. 

Kagome curiously started, "K-Kouga—?"

"You!" he snarled abruptly, deep ire flickering in his blue eyes. "You! Dog-turd! You've sunk so low!" he howled, running at top speed at Inu-Yasha.

The dog-hanyou, as well as the dog-child, leapt out of the way. Inu-Yasha grabbed the girl around the waist and out of the focus of Kouga's attack. "What in all the hells are you spouting off?" he queried, looking between the other teenaged demon and the smoking hole Kouga's fist had made.

"Don't act like you don't know!" The wolf-demon came swinging at him again.

Inu-Yasha dodged the other assault from Kouga, but just barely. He touched down beside Miroku and Sango. He set Kagome on her feet and stepped in front of her once more. "What the fuck are you so pissed off about?!"

"That!" Kouga pointed a clawed finger at the dog-boy standing next to the fifteen-year-old girl from the future. "The thing that carries the scent of my dear sweet woman, and of you, dog-turd! It is the vile scent of a half-demon!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: To everyone on the World Wide Web: I know! I know! I'm really very sorry it took me so long! Gomen to the max! Honest and true! I've had a lot of schoolwork to do recently (evil, biology student teachers will pay!) I hope this chapter quelled everyone's appetite for now. (I had to do that thing with Miroku because it just seemed right. I mean, he is trying to impress Sango. I keep up with the Shonen Sunday, so that's how I know about the special girl thing) I also had to work on a story for school. (51 pages, double-spaced, Garamond size 10 font. ~_~) Yeah, I realize I lack a true life, but that's ok. I also had a lot of trouble trying to think of a demon or something for Inu-Yasha and co. to come up against to reveal Little Inu's 'secret'. (Ok, it was pretty obvious, but we all know how wonderfully dense our hanyou hero is.) I would thank the girl who wrote me the suggestion by name to have Kouga drop by, but someone kept hacking into my account. 0.0. I changed passwords and now it is now officially non-accessible. My new e-mail is at the bottom of the author's note.

Inu-Yasha:  Hahaha! *is rolling on the floor laughing* You don't have a life!

Shut up! I didn't ask you. *pops a piece of chocolate in her mouth*

Inu-Yasha: So? I'm the main character of the story. You wouldn't be writing this fanfiction without me, which sucks by the way.

No one likes a prima donna. 

Inu-Yasha: Huh? What? Grr….

And I think it's pretty good. I keep getting good reviews. (Thank you!)

Inu-Yasha: Hmph. *sniffs* Hey, that stuff you're eating, I've smelt it before. *pokes a chocolate with his claw*

I wouldn't eat that if I were you, Inu-Yasha. You'd get sick.

Inu-Yasha: Feh, I'm not a weak, little human like you. I'm demon. I'm sure my stomach can handle it better than yours.

Well, ok, but don't eat too many.

~Hour later~

Inu-Yasha: *lying on the ground* Ugh…. I don't feel good.

*picks up the box* No wonder. No one would after eating fifty chocolates. Survey! Should I get Kagome to come help him next author's note or not? It's up to you! Write me at my new address: hanyou_miko_dreamer@hotmail.com 

Sorry for taking so long. ^^; Write more when I can. Please send reviews; I love reviews. Quick note: when I talk about Inu-Yasha's mother's eyes in Scroll Three: Reminiscent Nightmares, change it from dark brown to violet. I have my reasons, ok? (I say that a lot, huh? Gomen.)

CYA L8ER!

~Moonlight Shadow

Japanese used:

gomen—sorry

hanyou—half-demon/half-breed

P.S. I'm working on my website and I'll post my big debut when I've got enough stuff on there worth looking at. Plus, I'm working on a couple more Inu-fics. I'll have a sneak preview on one of them in the next scroll. See ya then!

~Moonlight Shadow

                        


	7. Scroll Seven: The Truth Revealed

~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Sadly, for me, Inu-Yasha and co. does not belong to this writer. However, they do belong to the gifted manga writer Rumiko Takahashi. Thank Rumiko-sensei for her splendid idea! Little Inu and whatever other characters that do not appear in the manga/anime are my property. I am not being paid for this. Do not sue me. I will get very mad at you…and send Inu-chan after you. Get it, got it, good. 

A/N: In case you're wondering why I have everyone's attacks in Japanese, but not Kagome's word-leash on Inu-Yasha in English, there's a reason: I just happen to like the short sweetness of 'sit!' versus 'oswuari!' Also, on most of names, as people may have noticed, I drop the 'u' from names like Kikyou, Shippou, Myouga, etc. Kouga's name, though, was just something I was used to from reading his name online rather than the manga translated. Ok, I'm shutting up now. Read and enjoy!

Scroll Seven: The Truth Revealed

                Kouga's laborious breathing seemed to pound in the company's ears. A half-demon? A hanyou? Little Inu?

                 I should've figured that, Kagome thought, watching the scene from around Inu-Yasha's back: Kouga standing there, angry pants emitting from his silently snarling mouth. She could also see and sense the tenseness of Inu-Yasha as he stood there, his body unmoving before her. Little Inu… He has dog-ears…. Jinenji's mother had said that she knew Inu-Yasha was a hanyou because he was in partial transformation. The big hint was the ears….

                Little Inu growled, now a step behind the older hanyou. "What of it? What difference does it make that I'm a half-demon, huh?"

                Kouga snarled in return. "It makes all the difference! You're just a half-breed—"

                "I know for a fact that you run from battle and you're a full-blooded demon!" the boy shouted above the wolf-demon. "And, I also know that this half-demon," he pointed to Inu-Yasha, "has beat you on more than one occasion! He just never got to kill you!"

                "Silence!" he barked. "Mutt-face! Let's settle this! You have to pay for the crime you committed against my Kagome! You are charged with defiling this innocent maiden!"

                "What?!" Inu-Yasha hollered back, rage lighting his amber eyes. "How dare you say that I dishonored Kagome! I'd never do anything like that to her! I'm not some rapist!"

                "Liar!"

                "Stop!" Kagome managed to finally yell. Her voice had been lost somewhere between this whole ordeal's beginning. "Stop, this, please! There has to be some form of mistake—"

                "No, Kagome, there is none," Kouga interrupted. "The only mistake on your part is trusting this half-breed. Keh, he's not even fit to be part demon."

                "I said that was enough! Inu-Yasha hasn't done anything like that to hurt me."

                "See?" the accused hanyou said, with more than a hint of annoyance in his voice. I must admit…. It didn't come as too big of a surprise. I mean, when I first was chasing that kid I caught Kagome's scent on him and my own. His youki is also similar to mine…. He's from twelve years from now, so…is he my— Inu-Yasha's thoughts were broken as he parried Kouga's fist with the Tetsusaiga, jumping a safe distance away from his friends. "Don't be stupid!" he roared as the wind from the other demon went soaring past him. The flat side of the katana forced back Kouga and his attack into a tree. 

                "I?" He shook his head as he staggered to his feet, using the tree for support as he pushed against it with a hand. "The stupid one? Hah!" The enraged teenaged wolf-demon came charging at the hanyou again. "Prepare to meet your final doom! Then Kagome will be my woman without your interference!" He increased his speed and came hurtling at Inu-Yasha.

                "Grr! Not in your lifetime, wolf! Kaze no Kizu!" he cried, bringing the Tetsusaiga crashing down, severing the seam of where his and Kouga's demon energies met. Squalls sprang forth from the Steel-Cleaving Fang, ripping through the seam, and heading toward Kouga.

                Just as the winds were about to strike, Kouga whirled away from it, but gained a few good scrapes on his legs. He landed heavily on his feet, his black ponytail settling on to his back again. "Shit…." Some blood began to trickle on to his brown, furry leg warmers. The sweat from his brow also began to soak into his headband.

                "Get going, wimpy wolf, or next time the Tetsusaiga won't have mercy on you and neither will I!"

                "Argh…." The tornado of wind began to swirl about Kouga again. "Ha, don't get cocky, dog-turd, I'm still going to mutilate you like the worthless mutt you are for your offense!" With those words said, the wolf-demon took off in a whirlwind and finally disappeared.

                When Inu-Yasha felt that Kouga's presence was far enough away, he re-sheathed Tetsusaiga, wiping off the white blade on the top of the scabbard as he did. "Feh, glad that dumb shit is gone. For now, anyway." He turned to face Kagome, now a few feet away from him. "Are you all right? You weren't hurt any, were you?" His acute senses went to searching her for any traces of blood or any form of abrasion.  
                She shook her head. "No, I'm ok. Everyone is."

                Satisfied with her answer, and his search concluding the same, Inu-Yasha nodded. "Good." His golden eyes explored Kagome's cobalt orbs for some answer to the ponderings in his mind. What is that kid? Exactly who are his parents?

                Understanding the connection, Kagome looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Lord Miroku, where's Little Inu?"

                Miroku swiveled his head about, scanning the area quickly. "Lady Kagome, I do not see where the young one has gotten. But I can still sense him."

                Sango, seemingly pensive, stood tapping her finger against her lips. "Maybe he's just gone into hiding. Kouga did say some thought provoking things, so I guess he figured that we'd want to talk to him about it."  
                "Hmph," Inu-Yasha grunted, walking towards the monk and demon exterminator. "Well, he isn't too far and I can smell him pretty strongly. I've got a few questions to ask. Kagome, you stay here. I think this should be one-on-one between dog-demons." With that, he leapt into the air and flew above the canopy.

                Watching where he'd departed from, Kagome quizzically wondered, Does Inu-Yasha have the same idea that, just maybe, Kouga hit on something? 

                Up in a tree about a mile or so off, was the hanyou-boy in question, sitting with one leg tucked underneath his rump and the other dangled off the side. "Damn," he mumbled. "Father's right, Kouga does screw everything up." He sighed resignedly as he let his back flop against the upper tree trunk. "Now what am I going to do? I know Inu-Yasha's going to want to know…." He watched a blue and white butterfly fluttered about him for a moment then flew higher up into the tree. He sighed as he stared somewhat blankly at the hunter expanse ahead of him. "I'm almost positive that wet-noodles-for-brains dog-demon noticed my scent before. I wish Mama was here to help me. She'd know what to do. I don't want to lie…but I don't want them to know either…." Little Inu sighed again as he tightened his grip on the small, cerulean pouch in his left hand, drifting his eyes closed.

                "Coupa, perhaps you should go," Little Inu's mother said, angst flooding every wrinkle in her forehead, courtesy of cogitating on the current situation so intently. Her fingers intertwined with the prayer bead necklace as her gaze rested upon the largest boy of her three sons.

                "No!" Little Inu protested from the side of his father's futon. "I should go! It's my fault anyway."

                "Now, Little Inu—" his mother began. 

                "No! You cannot sway me! Nothing can quell my guilt unless I can help Father." He peered down at his father's body, the chest rising and falling gently, with his hair fanned out beneath him like a rippling pool of water with the full moon shining down upon it. "I…I…." His voice kept trailing off. Softly, he continued. "I want to help…. Please, Mama, let me be the one to retrieve the medicinal herb for Father. Coupa should stay here and fulfill Father's position while he is sick. He is the eldest and this responsibility should fall with him."

                His mother bit her bottom lip as she surveyed him with caring cobalt eyes. "I… I don't know what to do…." Both of her daughters sat at either side of her, dipping cloths in water for their father. 

                They said nothing, but their gazes shifted from their youngest brother to their mother.

                "I…. I don't want to put you in such danger, Little One…. I do not want to lose you—"

                She was interrupted by her husband's rasping voice. "Let…let Little Inu go. He can handle…this journey. He is my son; my blood courses through his veins, as does yours, my love…." He blindly reached up to touch his son's cheek; the boy hastily brought his face down to his father.

                "I am here, Papa…."he quietly murmured, nuzzling the fingertips slightly.

                His father's face broke into a faint half-smile. Just barely audible, but loud enough for only Little Inu to hear, he whispered, "I gave you my name… Inu-Yasha…."

                His dog-ears swiveled a bit when the familiar gruff and annoyed voice of the older hanyou proclaimed, "There you are!" as he landed gracefully on the thick branch the boy was sitting on.

                Little Inu opened his eyes, as he swiftly shoved the pouch back into of his red kimono. "Here I am." He stared at the dog-demon lounged back on another thick branch. 

It was still pretty obvious that his muscles were ready let him pounce on the kid if the need arose. 

                Inu-Yasha peered critically at him before giving a snort and crossing his arms inside his kimono's sleeves. "So, why'd you run and hide?"

                Smirking, the dog-boy replied, "Whoever said a thing about me hiding?"

"Then what do you call sneaking off into the forest all by yourself, eh?"

"I just merely distanced myself for self-preservation from interrogation," he stated matter-of-factly, turning his head to the side, away from the hanyou before him.

"Feh. Well, are you gonna tell me what the hell's going on, because I caught your scent a long time back." Inu-Yasha's mind flashed back to when he was chasing Little Inu, when he thought the boy was a spy of Naraku's. 

The boy didn't say anything.

Getting impatient, he commanded, "Are you going to fucking tell me why you smell like me and Kagome or what?!"

Still, Little Inu remained silent. 

"Grr…. Tch…. Why aren't you going to tell me?"

The dog-boy slowly faced Inu-Yasha again. After staring at him for a moment, he said, "You really are stupid, aren't you?"

WHAP!

Inu-Yasha's fist vein popped, as did a couple on the side of his head. "What was that?!"

Little Inu sat rubbing his head. "Jerk! Don't tell me you aren't bright enough, because I know that you know what I know!"

Inu-Yasha blinked for a moment as what the young dog-demon said registered. "Maybe I do, but I want confirmation…. Are you…." His voice grew soft, almost timid. "Are you…Kagome and my son?" he finally managed to breathe out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know, it's a short scroll! It had to be! It begged to end right there! Also, I had to save some room; I don't want to give the generous webmaster/mistresses too much trouble with the size of this so far. ^^; Anyways, first order of business is the fact that no one wrote me about helping Inu-Yasha. I've made the decision myself: Kagome's coming to help him.

Inu-Yasha: Ugh…. *is lying, holding his stomach*

Kagome: *appears in the room, holding her less crammed backpack* O, Inu-Yasha! You ate chocolate again, didn't you? What did I tell you last time when Shippo had some?

Inu-Yasha: I don't know….

Kagome: *sighs as she helps him up* Come on. I'll make some mint tea and your stomach will feel better. 

Inu-Yasha: *bobs his head as he and Kagome exit*

Now for the next part of business, I'll give a sneak peak of one of my other Inu-fics. The characters will tell you what's going on, so I won't need to give an intro.

"Naraku!" Inu-Yasha cried, chasing after the fleeing demon. "Come back here and face me! I'll make you pay for what you did!" He skid to a halt when Naraku stopped in the dark, dank chamber of his castle. A few torches lined the walls, casting an unsettling, subtle luminosity. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo all joined up with their comrade at the entryway, all ready to fight—except for Shippo.

Naraku chuckled, his baboon pelt lying in a silvery heap on the ground. "Inu-Yasha…. You honestly believe you can match me? I am no longer such a worthless hanyou, as you will forever be; I am not bound by such frivolous, worldly things."

Inu-Yasha growled. "You're not getting away this time. I'll make you pay for trying to kidnap Kagome, for Miroku's curse, the pain you put Sango through because of the way you manipulate her brother, and for turning Kikyo and me against one another!"

Naraku merely laughed again. "Fool." He shifted his glowing, blood-hued eyes to Kagome. "I think I shall enjoy torturing you all before you die." He smirked maliciously. 

                The girl frowned when her met eyes with the putrid being. She knocked an arrow onto her bow and pulled the bowstring taut. "Naraku!" she shouted. "Today you will die for all the horrible things you have inflicted upon people!" She released the arrow, a trail of bright, white energy streaming after it, brightening the room to almost that of the noontime sun.

                It hit Naraku, and half of his right arm exploded as he dove out of the way. "You worthless human!" Earthen tentacle rose out of him and shot at the group, snatching Kagome and Shippo.

                "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha screamed, now taking hurried steps towards her, the Tetsusaiga ready.

                "Hiraigotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing the Boomerang Bone at the tentacle binding her female friend.

                Hiraigotsu was deflected off and went hurtling back at the remaining three. 

                Miroku grabbed Sango and dove with her out of the way. "Sango, are you all right?"

                She nodded her head quickly. "Yes. That barrier is strong."

                Inu-Yasha snarled, as the katana emanated power and turned red. "Kaze no Kizu!" The barrier-cutting red-Tetsusaiga launched its attack. Glowing, swirling white winds went careening at the demon. It too was thwarted and was sent back to its sender. "Agh!" The dog-hanyou dove back down. "Damn you!"

                "Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed to him. "Help!" She writhed and pushed at the tentacle binding her waist. It reached up to take her jewel shard, but a protective light ceased the attempt. "No way am I letting you have it!" Annoyed, Naraku tightened the tentacle's grip around her and she shrieked.

                "Kagome!" Inu-Yasha felt his heart compress. Damn, I've got to get over there and rescue Kagome!

                Naraku, now with the earthen tentacles flailing about, began to pulse with energy. "I'm going to torture you, half-breed. You and all your company shall play the game."

                "I'm not one of your playthings!" Inu-Yasha got to his feet.

                Miroku started to undo the rosary around his cursed, right hand. "Naraku, I will make you pay!"

                "Silence, monk!" Naraku swatted at Miroku, who went flying into the landing of the nearby staircase.

                Sango's eyes lit with anger. "Kirara, go check on him!"

                Kirara mewed, transformed to her larger form, and went. 

                Naraku suddenly burst with a huge blast of youki that sent all of the company into the alcove that Miroku was at. He threw Shippo, crying, at them too. 

                Inu-Yasha leapt up to catch him, put suddenly felt a searing pain in his chest as he was blown back. The Tetsusaiga fell beside him and de-transformed. "Bastard…." he spluttered, holding the terrified fox cub just slightly above his head.

                Shippo scrambled out his grasp. "Inu-Yasha, are you ok?"

                As the hanyou sat up with a groan, Naraku laughed. "What do you think of my barrier?"

                "Barrier?" He saw Kagome still within his nemesis's grasp. "What are you doing with her?!"

                "Kukuku…. All part of my game." He set the frightened girl in another niche, not too far off from the others, right across from them. "You shall be the spectators. Games are most fun with spectators." A sickening grin spread over his pallid face.

                Kagome walked cautiously to the mouth of the recess and reached out slowly. Murky light crackled around her fingers and she hastily withdrew them. "Another…barrier?" Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears.

                Inu-Yasha's eyes went soft as he gazed at her for a moment, but returned sheer hatred at Naraku. "What are you doing, you fuck?!" He rose to stand once more, the stone floor of the castle cold and hard beneath his bare feet. Even with his calloused, tough-soled feet, he could feel it. This ground is frigid from the icy touch of evil…. I'll bet the whole castle is soaked in his youki….

                "Tsk, tsk, tsk. My, you are terribly mannered. Fine, I shall tell you my game." He waved a hand past Kagome's solitary cell and her surroundings began to change.

                "Huh?" She looked around uneasily. "What?" It was beginning to look like a forest around late morning with thick grass and a carpeting of flowers beneath her feet. She turned her head to peer back at her friends, but she couldn't see them, instead she saw a large, crystal-like lake.

                Nonetheless, she heard the villain say, in the most sinister of tones that sent shivers down her spine and made her blood run like ice, "Kagome shall go back. She shall go back within my illusion to fifty years previous from this time. When you, Inu-Yasha, were in love with Kikyo. Before I deceived you and you became this reincarnation's pet."

                As Kagome saw something red and silver streak by, she heard Inu-Yasha scream her name one last time, before all the sounds of the real world died out and she came face-to-face with the hanyou as he was prior to being her trusted friend, and prior to being pinned to the tree.

Ok, that's the preview. Yes, I know that was a little mean. Quick thing: remember way back at the end of book 2, episode 7 when Kagome said that Inu-Yasha told her that he'd always protect her (or would just protect her) and he freaked out? He did that because that's an old-fashioned marriage proposal. Need I say more to why I mentioned that? Till the next scroll, ja ne!

~Moonlight Shadow

Japanese used:

ja ne—(see ya) later

youki—(basically) demon energy 

Kaze no Kizu—the Cutting Wind (the Wind Scar)

P.S. I actually got the Inu-Yasha fighting game. It's pretty fun. I got mine from Toys R Us. Just in case anyone was wondering. 

  
                


	8. Scroll Eight: Contemplations

_Scroll Eight: __Contemplations_

He smiled. The boy just sat across from Inu-Yasha, smiling quietly, his head tilted slightly to the side as a gentle breeze made its way through the trees. The leaves swished back and forth, seeming to know what Little Inu did, but Inu-Yasha did not. 

                The boy was opening his mouth; he was going to speak....

*~*~*~*~*~* 

                Kagome went following after the dog-demon not more than three minutes after his departure. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all stayed behind; they were cleaning up some of the picnic stuff that had been blown about by the battle. (Myoga was out of sight...and far out of his, and everyone else's, mind.) 

                Sango had insisted that Kirara go with Kagome; she wouldn't allow her friend to go otherwise.

                What Kouga had hit upon was something they'd all noticed, but not consciously noticed. Surely, even Shippo had caught his new playmate/competition's half-human/half-demon scent. Little Inu's youki was similar to Inu-Yasha's, too, Kagome had noticed--wild and untamed, yet, somehow, very pacific.

                _He used Sankon Tetsusou to make a hole to throw those monkeys in a while back.... That's one of Inu-Yasha's special attacks. Is it possible that Kouga was partially right...that Little Inu is Inu-Yasha's future son? Kagome stared at the carpeting of grass, moss, and foliage beneath her feet; the, currently, small demon cat trotting at her heels soundlessly. She could sense the two dog-demons more strongly now. _If that's true...that Kouga caught my scent as well, then.... _She blushed slightly at the conclusions of her unfinished thought. __Still, her cheeks lessened in color, __if Inu-Yasha...um...uh...mated with...um, a human...could a child be a quarter breed, but still smell like a half-breed? Or, wait.... Her face softened a bit, shades of subtle sadness at the possibility settled on her face. _Did Inu-Yasha use the Jewel to become all demon?__

*~*~*~*~*~* 

                "Inu-Yasha...." the boy said softly, shaking his head, eyes closed. "You know...you know...."

                "Don't tell me that!"he shouted back, losing the calm he had retained. "You have to tell me, kid! I'm not a damned mind reader!"

                Little Inu shook his head again as he opened his eyes, the wind lifting his silvery hair slightly. He looked at the older demon before him, golden orbs that were full of childhood innocence, somehow....

                "You...you weren't made fun of for being half-demon, were you?" Inu-Yasha asked quietly.

                The boy nodded his head. "Correct. No one ever made fun of me or my siblings for having a human mother...or a half-demon father."

                Inu-Yasha's eyes grew in surpressed surprise, and maybe even relief. "Then...?" _I didn't use the Shikon no Tama to become a full-fledged demon?  
                "Think about it." The half-dog-demon child stood effortlessly up on the branch. "My mother and father loved each other very much. My mother is a priestess...and before you think it, no, it's not her. I don't think it's possible for the dead to bear children."_

                His eyes grew even larger in stupefaction.

                "My father married and mated with the woman he loved. He _truly_ loved. Inu-Yasha, you must know the fact about dog-demons and their mates. I cannot tell you anymore; however, I can say that you must search deep inside your heart for the true answer. And also this...." 

                He took in a deep breath as he looked away for a moment down to the girl now beneath them, beginning to call their names; and then returned the gaze to the amazingly silent hanyou, both faces etched heavily with seriousness. Slowly, in a low voice, "Watch over Kagome well. There will be very hard times in the battles and conquests ahead. Such hard times that...

                "...she may lose her life."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Before I begin, this is draft 3 of this Author's Note. My computer had a 'fatal error' on me.... Gomen to infinity power! One of my readers on fanfiction.net (another place I am now located, and it's updated instantly) is cool-girl, who left a (two actually) message for me, telling me how much she's been waiting. I figure a lot of you have.(Well, that she almost scared my spitless. ^^;) So, this is what I'll use for now. I hate not using Office 2000 for my normal stuff, but the best writing program I have is Microsoft Works, without HTML capabilities, but I'll live for now. (Also a thanks to Kmdctweety, who was the one who wrote to me about the Kouga idea, and writes to me, but I can never write back since it never goes through!)

                I have received a few letters asking me about why I do the things I do. First, yes, I know Inu-Yasha and Little Inu don't wear kimonos--Sango does. Actually this cloak is a haori and the pants are called hakama. I just make it easier on a lot of people by calling the clothes kimonos. If you really want to get technically, what the twosome wear are traditional, Buddhist priests' festival robes. No joke. Check the InuYasha Art Guide. (Good book!)

            No, I don't write lemons, so, please, I'd appreciate it if no one would ask for one. 

                Yes, I know Little Inu uses the words 'sway' and 'quell'; I wrote that chapter. In Japan, the people use a larger string of vocabulary words. Sota, in  "Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask" says, "He seems smitten. Is he smitten by love?!"  instead of, "What happened to my hero? He's turning to life-size proportions before my very eyes!" By the way, Sota is nine.

                That's the main stuff; I thought I'd fill in some general things that might be bothering a few people, and it's ok; I'm not mad.  Also, write to hanyou_miko_dreamer@hotmail.com and not to the original kaguya_kage account; it's just easier. Sorry about the shortness of the scroll. Once again, it seemed right.

Kagome: *from the other room* Inu-Yasha! You insensitive jerk!

Inu-Yasha: Wh-what?! Hey, what are you so mad about, huh?

Kagome: OSWUARI!

*thud is heard from the other room*

                Ouch. Well, anyway, I'm going to go for now. Enjoy the scroll; the other should be out later this month, perhaps on my 16th birthday! ^^ Ja ne!

~Moonlight Shadow

Japanese used:

kitsunebi--fox-fire

oswuari--sit

P.S. Please visit fanfiction.net if you haven't yet. I have not only "The Mysterious Little Visitor" (same penname) listed, but the beginning of a second fic called "On Vacation". L8er!

~Moonlight Shadow


	9. Scroll Nine: Red, Black, and Violet

_~*~*~*~*~*_

_Disclaimer: _Another scroll, and yet, another sad attempt at an anecdotal disclaimer. Eh, well, here it goes: no, Inu-Yasha does not/has not/will not belong to me. I am a fan fiction writer. I am not being paid, so, therefore, do not sue me. I have no summer job and no money. I am a bum. If you pity me, press 8 now—ah, oops, hehe…. Um, anyway, Little Inu and the other characters that do not appear in the manga/anime are my property and cannot be used without my permission. 

A/N: Hey, I made a mistake with the last author's note—Inu-Yasha and Little Inu's outfits are _haori (cloak) and _hakama_ (pants) but they are the festive robes of a shrine priest, __kariginu. (Nonetheless, I can still call the haori a cloak, as that is what the art guide defines it as.) Sorry about the mistake on the terminology. (BTW, look at the end of the bottom A/N to know where to check out my picture of Little Inu.)_

_Scroll Nine__:_ _Red, Black, and Violet_

_"...she may lose her life."_ That phrase haunted Inu-Yasha as he watched the kid jump off the high tree limb and land at Kagome's side, gathering Kirara in his arms. She may lose her life? What, how, and why, who, _when_—too many questions flooded in at once, making his brain feel waterlogged. He stared up at the zenith; something was off about it…. 

The mountain was not all that far off, now that he looked closely. Smoky crimson hovered in staggered, fragmented rings round the crag. The peak was snowcapped, and it made Inu-Yasha wonder how far the Hakushinmu herbs were in, and where on, Mount Fire Soul.  Contemplations continued to whirl around in his mind, even as he finally realized that the pair below his perch was talking about him.

"…so, Inu-Yasha's still in the tree?" the girl said, peering up through the leafy canopy. 

"Yeah," the boy responded. "You probably ought to get him down."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, Inu-Yasha—"

He leapt down before she could finish, appearing utterly perplexed when Kagome managed to sneak a peek at his face. His eyes were focused intently into a crevice of something within his own little world, seeing through his mind's eye. Inu-Yasha's jaw was set as he pursed his lips slightly as he continued to mentally chew on the information he'd just been fed, his left fang gnawing on his lip a tad. He had that striking profile for a moment, gazing over the vegetation-dotted horizon. Heaving a small sigh, he turned to Little Inu and Kagome. "Come on, let's get going."

"Ok."

The three—four if counting Kirara—trudged to the encampment. The sunlight was filtering in dusty rays still. Strangely enough, it appeared a little darker. How long had they been away? 

A few forest animals went scurrying past them, and a few times Kirara jumped out of the boy's arms and gave chase. The ground was fairly mossy and cool, and the leaves and twigs had a leathery feel. Moist earth gave way beneath their feet, and Inu-Yasha was vaguely reminded of the forest bearing his name over by Lady Kaede's village, where he had been pinned by an enchantment for fifty years. Ivy wound around tree trunks, like natural bindings, making the aforementioned hanyou even more nostalgic.

The sky above continued to grow dimmer. It was an overcast grey, with a peculiar brightness sifted throughout the throng of misty clouds. Treetops were becoming deeper emerald as they swayed in a passing breeze, very cool and unobtrusive.

The dog-child ran ahead with the cat-demon, his laughter ringing in the duo's ears. He disappeared through a thicket of bushes, saying he could smell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo not far away. 

Kagome was glancing around the forest with the touch of a smile on her cherry lips. Ever so often, she'd stoop down to pick some herbs that were growing in neat, little clusters. Her fingers were quite nimble as they plucked blossoms and leaves, carefully placing them in the red handkerchief from her school uniform, using it as a satchel. 

That was what Inu-Yasha was observing. Still pensive, he gazed at her, wondering why anyone would ever want to hurt Kagome. She didn't fit the profile of someone you'd want dead; sure, he was a prime candidate, but her? Well, he wasn't going to let anyone take her life. No way. This girl was important to him…apparently more than he allowed himself to even admit…. 

_The fact about dog-demons...a dog-demon chooses his or her mate by scent. They do have times of infatuation, but when they mate, they mate for life. The only time that doesn't occur is when it's an arranged marriage, like Father_ _and that bastard Sesshomaru's mother. When a dog-demon selects a mate, they know that their mate will never leave their side until they die…. Inu-Yasha looked up to see Kagome peering at him inquisitively. __Kagome will never leave my side…. He felt a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. _And I'll never leave hers….__

"Inu-Yasha? What is it?" she asked him, tying her satchel closed. 

"Huh?" Dog boy tilted his head, his smile still there, not yet ready to admit anymore secrets to himself. "Nothing. Just a thought." He turned his gaze to the sky again; it was getting more shadowy, like nightfall. His face fell to seriousness again. What was causing the sky to darken so quickly?

Kagome peered up for a second, too, before hastily looking down again. "You shouldn't stare at it."

"What? Why?" Inu-Yasha fixed his gaze on her once more.

"It's a solar eclipse," she replied, as they were at the edge of the camp. 

"And that means what to me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in bafflement.

"A solar is eclipse is when the sun's light is intercepted by the moon. Everything goes dark…." She trailed off, stopping to dig the toe of her loafer into the ground, intently staring at the arc she was creating.

"Kagome," he grabbed her arm, "you're leaving something out, so tell me."

She peered back at him, an edgy smile spreading slowly, with that expression that read 'uh-oh'. "Uh, w-well…it's just…I _know you're not going to like what I'm going to say."_

"And that is, what?"

"Uh…hehe…um…the moon is dark…." Her eyes squinted together a bit as she tried to interpret his facial aspects, still being held by the upper arm. So far, it was stating shock. 

"Damn it…." He released her arm with a sigh, uttering a slight growl. "Great and how long is this going to last?" he moaned, irascible as usual at this new inconvenience.

"Oh, for the whole eclipse to take place is only twenty minutes or so. The moon will be totally dark for a max of roughly five minutes."

Inu-Yasha sat Indian style down right there, propping his back against a tree. "Well, then, I'd rather wait it out."

"Wait what out?"  
                "My transformation, of course," he snapped, as if she were stupid. Just because he cared for her didn't mean he was suddenly stop being a humongous ass. "We're close by to everyone else." He screwed his eyes shut.

Kagome sat beside him on her knees. "All right," she agreed, watching as he opened his eyes again, a quiet gaze fixed on her for a moment.

It finally came to nightfall, and the land went into false night, and Inu-Yasha began to change. His ears slid down the side of his head, his fangs and claws retracted into human features, his eyes became violet, and his hair became blacker than the gloom around them. He blinked a few times.

"Well…" he stood up again. He opened his mouth to speak, but the boy suddenly seemed to change his mind. "Hey, Kagome, you wonder if that kid has changed too? I mean, maybe his period of vulnerability is the new moon as well. It's possible."

She nodded, bouncing to her feet, and wiped off her knees. "Maybe. Let's just peek over."

Moving as quietly as they could, Kagome and Inu-Yasha snuck up the bushes and peered over. All right, there was the brat, the pervert, Sango, Kirara, ah and there was Little Inu…aha! He was in human form, identical to Inu-Yasha in everyway; a perfect, midget-sized copy. It was a very strange thing to behold, indeed. Then again, everything about that kid was abnormal. 

"Weird," Inu-Yasha mumbled, turning his head to whisper it in the girl's ear. Then he noticed how close he was to her, his nose about brushed hers when she turned to look at him, and dip her head. His heart began to pound. _Oh, fuck, I forgot. In my human form, my defenses aren't just weaker physically, but emotionally to boot! Shit…shit…shit, shit, shit! I hope to the gods that I don't do something fucking stupid._ No matter how much he kept warning himself, the desire to reach and touch Kagome, to just enfold his arms around her, was overwhelming. 

"It's a shame you can't look up at an eclipse," he heard her say. "They are really beautiful, well, from pictures I've seen." She sighed.

Inu-Yasha thought. "Maybe you can." He snatched her hand. "Come on!"

"I-Inu-Yasha!" she stammered as he dragged her along, bringing her out of her crouched position. In the process she dropped her satchel of herbs. "You can burn your eyes if you look at it!" Almost tripping over a tree root, Kagome thought it best to shut her mouth and focus on keeping up with him. Even as a human, he was fast.

The boy said nothing as he brought her to another clearing. "I found this earlier when the rest of you were finding a place to set up camp for lunch," he scoffed in a fake, arrogant tone.

"What did you...?" Kagome ceased speaking. 

Inu-Yasha had just led her to a lake; the water seemed to flow out to the horizon into eternity. It was rippling from the breeze kissing the silvery surface. Toward the center of the pool, a ring of blazing fire was visible, as if it were going to suddenly flare outward and engulf everything up to the banks. In the heart of the ring, there was a blacker area; the moon. The eclipse would be ending soon…. Nearer to the girl, reflected in the water was her reflection, as well as her dearly loved companion's. They were standing there, quietly holding hands. She felt something warm and calloused against her palm; she glanced over, and saw that she wasn't imagining it. She and Inu-Yasha were actually holding hands. 

Kagome laid her head against his shoulder, enjoying his warmth by her side, and the image shining up at them from the water. Her cobalt orbs grew in more surprise when she saw the wrinkling, water reflection Inu-Yasha placing a light kiss on the top of her head, a placid grin on his face. "Inu-Yasha…" she tentatively whispered, her voice barely audible. The eclipse was starting to give the moon some light again.

"Yeah?" he asked, the tone gentle, his forelocks blowing before him in the swifter wind.

For a moment, she watched the forelock of midnight become transformed into hoary moonlight once again. Venturing to look up again at his face, the eyes were returning from orbs of violet to golden sunlight, so tranquil and loving was their gaze; the ears were returning to their place and shape. She could feel his nails lengthen into claws, as they brushed gingerly over her skin. 

He appeared so surreal, like a wraith from one's dreams, a mixture of starlight and moonlight in long, silken beams, and orbs of the deepest amber with a cat's eye strip of black in the center. Light was leisurely reverting the world from its romantic-night state to the bright sunshine of the afternoon—yet the way it was coming; it was like a dawning of a new time, a revelation. 

Kagome wrapped her other arm round Inu-Yasha, and held him nearer to her. The girl's head now found a resting place on the front his shoulder. "Thank you for showing me that…."

Smiling still, the dog-hanyou's free arm encircled her waist and he whispered, "No, Kagome, thank you…." _I will always be the one who should say "sorry" and "thank you"…. Thank you for being yourself and giving me a freedom I didn't realize I'd been denied. But also sorry, for not realizing what I'd been taking for granted, and how I'd hurt you because I was an idiot. Inu-Yasha was beginning to bring his head down, and Kagome had tilted hers up to meet him halfway when—_

"Inu-Yasha? Kagome? What are you two doing so close together?" they heard Shippo question curiously. "You weren't going to--?"

The fox boy hadn't gotten the chance to finish his next inquiry for Inu-Yasha had rushed over and clamped his hand over his mouth. "Listen here, brat," he hissed, his other clawed hand clutching onto the front of Shippo's shirt, "mention this and I'll make sure that you become a nice water skin. Got it?" Shippo nodded vigorously that the meaning was received in high definition, the eyeballs as huge as his pink balloon form; boy, were those claws convincing. "Good," he breathed tersely.

Kagome walked over; apparently the hanyou hadn't knocked her over. "So, is everyone waiting for us?"

The boy bobbled his head, an odd look on the child's face; it was a mixture of being perturbed and being fearful. "Yeah…." Shippo led the way to camp, in silence, wondering exactly what occurred between the pair. 

Sure, he and about everyone else in the group, and even Granny Kaede and the people of village knew how the two original seekers—and breakers—of the Shikon no Tama felt about the other. Somehow, it didn't bother the fox-child all that much to think of Inu-Yasha ending up with Kagome. All right, so the guy had serious attitude problems, and was irascible as they come, not to mention violent, but he did get revenge for the boy's ma and pa. Better than that wolf jerk Kouga that kept calling him a raccoon; Shippo wasn't so easy to forgive a guy that was willing to feed him to wolves…at least dog boy wouldn't be _that _heartless…right?

When they returned, Miroku and Sango had managed very well to tidy up the area. All of Kagome's articles had been placed neatly back in her military-sized knapsack, regardless that it was getting rather low; she had only brought what she direly needed. Little Inu was chasing a terrified rabbit with a guise of delight spread over his countenance.

Pausing from his conversation with the demon huntress, the young Buddhist monk turned back to the approaching forms. "Ah, good to see you have all returned," he said. He tipped his head when he saw the slightly flushed faces of Inu-Yasha and Kagome, walking side-by-side. 

The girl-from-the-future's hands were clasped in front of herself, a satchel of herbs steadied between them. She must have picked the bundle back up on the return trip. The hanyou boy was observing his feet with sham interest.

Shippo caught the gaze of the monk, and shrugged his shoulders. Normally, he would've mentioned something to Miroku and Sango, especially if it came with the added benefit of torturing Inu-Yasha; however, even the fox had his limits. The way the dog-demon had threatened him…well, he rather much liked the land of the living…. In any case, the guy might lose his bravado if his closest act to confession was blown wide open; he always did better when he thought no one was looking.

Little Inu paused his game; the rabbit took the cue and scurried off, and peered over at the pair. Judging by their expressions, he figured dog boy had yet to tell her. He sighed. Sheesh, that guy was a dolt…. "So, you're finally back. That's good. We're not that far now. I'm guessing within the next three hours if we leave right now. It'll be getting close to sunset by that time though."

Clearing his throat, Inu-Yasha announced, in his normal gruff voice, "Fine, then. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. No point in trying to fight in the middle of night with everyone half asleep."

Everyone nodded their concurrence, and the entourage bedded down at the clearing, enjoying fragments of the blue-black heavens high above, sprinkled with stars as they drifted to sleep.

_"Momma, Momma!" two children were chanting at a young woman, who was moving around the kitchen in her priestess robes. _

_"What, what?" she echoed back, laughing. _

_"Momma," the little girl said, her long silver hair braided down her back, "Daddy says for you to get dressed in your finest kimono."_

_The girl's mother got to her knees, making herself eye level. "Oh, really? Did he say why?"_

_The other child, Little Inu, replied happily, grabbing his mom's hand, "He said it was a birthday surprise. Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku say to hurry up. Please, Momma?"_

_She patted him on the head between his dog-ears. "All right, Little Inu. I need you to run and tell your aunt and uncle that I'll meet up with everyone shortly." She peered over at her daughter. "Hime, could you help me with my kimono?"_

_The girl nodded vigorously. "Of course, Mommy!" She grabbed her mother's hand as Little Inu took off, releasing his mother's hand. The pair trotted up the stairs, chatting a bit._

_"Uncle Miroku? Aunt Sango?" Little Inu called, scampering down the east wing of the castle. "You still here?"_

_"BOO!" someone yelled, making the dog boy near jump out of his skin._

_He whipped around to find himself facing a teenage fox-demon, chuckling so hard he was crying; his arms circled his stomach as he doubled over. Little Inu growled. "Shippo! You stupid fucker! Don't do shit like that!" he cursed angrily, veins popping all over his head._

_Amidst his laughter, Shippo managed to choke out, his gingery bangs toppling in front of his eyes, "You are…so much…like your…dad!" He took a deep breath, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. "Sango and Miroku are on the last door on the right." Before Little Inu could make a swipe with his claws, the fox had disappeared. Stupid foxes and their sorcery…._

_He made it to the door and cautiously opened it. "Auntie Sango? Uncle Miroku?"_

_The pair looked up, Sango holding a baby girl in her arms, and a boy—around Little Inu's age—stood at her side. Miroku smiled. "So, is you mother ready?" he asked._

_The boy nodded. "Nearly. Meet up with my dad, alright?" He ran out the door, grinning hugely to himself._

_"You're really gonna like this, Mom!" Coupa was exclaiming, leading his mother, now clad in a beautiful white kimono with pink butterflies dotted on it, out into the courtyard. They stopped beside an anxious-looking Sango and Miroku; Lady Kaede stood mildly amused but seemingly happy as well._

_"You keep saying that." Her eyes lighted upon her husband. "All right, Inu-Yasha, what are you up to now?"_

_He grinned. "Not too much…except this." He signaled Soto and Setsi with his head. The twosome pulled a large curtain off a garden behind him. It had blooms of every flower imaginable, and there were more colors than on any pallet. "It's our own herb and flower garden, Kagome. The kids and I worked hard on it. Happy birthday."_

Little Inu awoke before everyone else, rubbing his eyes. It wasn't quite daybreak yet. Sadly, he smiled. "That was Momma's present this year. Her birthday was about five months ago." He heaved a sigh as he got up from his spot beside Kagome and Shippo, giving the fox's tail a small yank; the boy grumbled in his sleep, which gave him slight pleasure. He stepped over the sleeping form of Sango and warily avoided Miroku who was moaning something about "all the pretty girls". Lecher.

Still going quietly, Little Inu climbed a tree, and could see from his temporary perch, Inu-Yasha asleep, with one foot dangling off the limb. Tetsusaiga was cozily tucked against his chest. Scaling higher, the young hanyou made his way to the top of the tree, where the higher branches tangled with the limbs of Inu-Yasha's roost. There he plopped down. 

The sun was rising in streaks of pink and orange hues, overtaking the emerald grasses; however, it could not overcome the awesome crimson of Mount Fire Soul. Rings of broken, tinted smoke floated around it. As the boy sat up there, watching the world of the Sengoku Jidai surrounding him grow to day, he beheld a streak of flame shoot upwards from the side of the sacred mountain.

_Shiokki...he must have realized we are coming closer to his dwelling…_ Little Inu thought. He heard a long yawn from the branches below his, presumably Inu-Yasha. Today, this group was going to be fighting against the dragon Shiokki. Supposedly, he was stronger than any other demon or dragon; perhaps even more horrible than Ryukotsusei. The kid knew this was going to be a rather difficult battle, but he had to save his father. _If I don't bring the herbs back to Father, we're all doomed in my time…and I don't want to think of what might happen to the Tetsusaiga…._

"Thinking about something, kid?" 

Little Inu whipped his head around and saw Inu-Yasha, now crouched on the limb beside him, surveying him with the same ambry gaze he retained. "Yeah…I just don't wanna screw up and not make it back…or get all of you killed," he murmured quietly, staring off at the expanse again.

"Feh, don't worry about it, Inu," the older dog-demon said, giving a stretch, arcing his back a tad. "We'll get the Hakushinmu herbs and get you to your family."

The boy peered over at him, smiling lightly. "You know, it's rather funny that you got swept up into the hero business."

"Eh?" He ceased stretching, examining at him again bemusedly. "What do you mean 'hero business'?"

He shook his head. "Saving people, helping people, pursuing Naraku, all of that. Those are all acts of a hero." Little Inu stood up on the branch. He shaded his eyes with a hand as he paused for a moment. "I'm pretty sure Shiokki knows we're near."

Inu-Yasha watched as another tongue of fire leapt up from the mountainside. He smirked. "Well, I'm sure we'll get a nice, warm welcome now won't we?"

A few hours later, Miroku woke up, and not long after that Sango and Kagome as well. Shippo was still snoozing until Little Inu dumped a bucket of frigid river water on his head. The fox leapt up into the air like his tail was on fire, and landed again, resembling a squirrel on crack. The two boys got in a squabble, punching, kicking, and biting, and doing about every other trick they knew. It was the girls that broke them apart; Kagome restraining Little Inu and Sango restraining Shippo. Miroku and Inu-Yasha seemed slightly affronted when the mini-battle stopped.

With very little conversation at breakfast from the children of the group, the company went onward to Mount Fire Soul. They had decided to walk, rather than riding on Kirara with Kagome on Inu-Yasha's back as not to exhaust themselves; they left Kagome's bicycle chained up, obscured by bushes.

"There's no doubt we will have to battle this Shiokki," Miroku had made sure to remind them as they got nearer. "If we are at low power, we may have a lot of trouble defeating such a tough enemy."

Sango nodded. "That's right. As far as I know, no one has ever made it back from Mount Fire Soul alive."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you," Inu-Yasha snorted, "but I don't have any plans on getting scorched. I'm gonna defeat that dragon. I've defeated one once. All I have to do is unleash the Bakuryuha and we'll have no problem getting the herbs."

"Inu-Yasha," Miroku began, sighing, with a moderately large sweat drop creeping down his face as he forced himself not to smack the half-demon over the head, "you cannot always rely on strength alone."

He looked at the monk, blinking. "I'd have to get in position first, see where everyone is, and all that good shit. What do you think I am? An unorganized idiot?" He fumed a bit. "Feh."

_Actually, you would've gone swinging the sword around, if we were to go back to when I first joined you and Lady Kagome… _Miroku thought. "No, no. You have improved. My mistake." He waved a placatory hand.

"Keh! You'd better apologize." Inu-Yasha crossed his arms inside the sleeves of his cloak.

_It's not long now,_ Little Inu told himself, easily carrying Kagome's knapsack, laden with food and first-aid equipment, on his back with his superior, half-demon strength. _When we get there, we have to defeat Shiokki…we can't lose, because if we do…my present will cease to exist. He swallowed audibly, feeling his heart thud against his ribs. Grasping on to the rosary around his neck, he distractedly played with the beads using his free hand. A chilly wind blew down from the mountain peak, smacking the boy in the face incredulously. It ruffled his hoary hair, making him gaze upward. There was something whitish-pink fluttering high above them… _

"Don't worry, Little Inu," Kagome reassured him, noticing his apprehension. She smiled at him pacifically, wondering what he was looking at. "We promised that we'd save your dad, and we will."

Still gaping at the petals drifting in the air. "R-right…." 

Another hour or so, and the shard hunters found themselves at the foot of the massive Mount Fire Soul. Circled round it were sakura trees, their blossoms in full bloom with the most elegant, soft pink color. A mosaic of sakura petals swirled in the breeze from the mountain, dancing about like a small typhoon.

_So this is where the petals were coming from…. _Little Inu gawked at the mass before him. How high up was it? What cave did his father say the Hakushinmu herbs were in?

The petals waltzed spryly in the cool wafts.

Venturing through the breathtaking curtains of flowing sakuras, three humans, two half-dog-demons, and two demons (Myoga had taken off for the shelter of Toutousai's forge earlier) began to scale Mount Fire Soul, very aware of what danger they were thrusting themselves into. 

The sloped path was worn, but somewhat steep, and everyone trod warily. Kirara brought up the rear in case anyone should loose their footing; Miroku was in the middle, and Inu-Yasha—as usual—lead the way. Stray rocks toppled onto the trail, and a few times Shippo almost got squished, but Kagome or Little Inu saved him every time, to Inu-Yasha's slight dismay. 

Round and round and round they went. Higher, and higher, and higher on each circle. 

A pair of glowing, crimson eyes smoldered vacantly from a cave a few rounds above them, which only Kagome noticed. She gave a shudder at the thought that a really big dragon was attached to the rest of those eerie orbs…she quivered again as something else hit her…. It was Shiokki's youki, she realized in mystification.  For some reason, this mindless, stoic dragon had a deep feeling of sobriety mixed with the usual demonic aura…. 

The eyes blazed a bit more, a petite flicker of something in them, as a jet of smoke filtered out from the area a bit below them. Then, they simply disappeared.

"You ok, Kagome?" Shippo asked, noticing the girl's stationary position. Sango and Kirara waiting baffled in the wake of her; Miroku, Little Inu, and Inu-Yasha all turned to scrutinize. 

She waggled her head fiercely. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." She jogged up to her place at the rear of Inu-Yasha. _Shiokki…he's sad. Is he still heartbroken over Jumiyo after all this time? Kagome pondered with a curved, pensive finger at her bottom lip. Her cobalt eyes shined with a coat of sympathetic, heartfelt tears. _

Chilly wind blew down from Fire Soul's snowcapped peak.

Turn around another bend, and another bend, and another bend…sooner than expected, the companionship was but a breath's distance away from the cave where the girl had spotted smoldering eyes. 

They were now in the midst of the scarlet smoke, the haze itinerating in and out over them; voices muffled as they yelled back and forth to one another, to make sure all were accounted for.

 Kagome trembled with apprehension, but said nothing, even when Inu-Yasha interrogated her on her jittery behavior. 

One step, one more step, another, one foot after another…all too sudden, yet so expected, the mountain pathway quavered. The fifteen-year-old girl blindly seized hold of the back of the hanyou boy's cloak, which kept melding in with the fog of blood red; she trembled, not from the quaking ground beneath her, but that this might be a bad omen.

"Heh, heh…" Inu-Yasha chuckled. "It looks like he knows we're here. Kagome," he craned his head to peer at her firmly with his gold eyes, "stay close behind me. I can't have you get hurt."

She stared at him for a moment, but then it registered and she nodded. "O-ok," she ditheringly whispered as he faced forward once more. _Please, tell me I'm just imagining things, please… _she beseeched the gods, clutching onto the fire-rat cloak of her companion before her. _Tell me my intuition is wrong…_ she continued to plead as Inu-Yasha drew Tetsusaiga. Flames shot over the transforming blade, receding at the hilt, flickering serenely as the rest of the other comrades joined the first pair, tentatively stepping towards the dark mouth of the cave, the region considerably wider.

A piercing, thunderous roar erupted from the cavern, making the mountainside vibrate violently. More rocks came crashing down around them as they struggled to maintain their balance; Shippo nearly went sliding off Kirara's back but was blocked by Miroku's staff, which the boy clutched to gratefully. 

The rumbling got even worse as they heard the movement of a very bulky body, and the stamping of great feet. Little Inu winced as he felt hot breath rush out of the cave, spare that and he tried to maintain an imperturbable face. He gripped the knapsack tighter with both hands, his feet hanging on to the tremulous earth. 

A grandiose voice boomed from within, "WHO DARES TO TREAD UPON THE PATHS OF FIRE SOUL?!"

"We've come for the Hakushinmu herbs," replied Inu-Yasha, unflustered; a feral smirk spread over his face. "Either you move out of the way, Shiokki, or I'll have to hack a hole in your belly and make an entryway myself." He gripped the hilt of the sword tighter to stress his point. His grin widened. "Which will it be?"

Large, looming, crimson eyes appeared in the pitch blackness of the depths of the grotto. A thunderous chortle swept out of the mouth of the dragon. "WHO ARE YOU, LITTLE HALF-BREED MUTT, TO COMMAND WHAT I AM TO DO?! AND TO MAKE SUCH OUTRAGEOUS DEMANDS AS OBTAINING THE HAKUSHINMU HERBS?! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AT ONCE!" A spiral of flame swirled out the width of the cave and came careening at the ground fore the group.

"Look out!" Inu-Yasha yelled, as he, tucking Kagome under an arm, leapt out of the way. Glimpsing at his friends, and seeing that they were unhurt, he set the girl behind him on the outcropping they were positioned at and bounded down to a lower point, a deeper within the cave. "You! I gave you another way out! You dumb shit! You asked for this, Shiokki!" Inu-Yasha began to raise the katana high above his head as he soared into the air again. "KAZE NO KI—"

"Inu-Yasha, look out!" Sango shouted as a massive, clawed dragon-hand came sweeping upon the young half-demon.

He managed to barely evade it, landing near a sidewall. _Damn, this is going to be a lot harder. It's pretty dark in here. _He examined the creature closer, and his eyes grew wider when he became conscious of something critical. _He's enormous! Not only that, Shiokki is totally black! No wonder I can't navigate my body around here and know where he is; it's like he's everywhere! "Hey, Shiokki!" he called cynically. "Do you like hiding under the cover of darkness? Are you scared of the light?" He dodged another spattering of flame. _

"YOU DARE TO INSULT ONE SUCH AS I, WORTHLESS HALF-DEMON?! YOU ARE FOOLHARDY, INDEED, AND THEREFORE SHOULD BE PUNISHED! FOR YOUR VALOR TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER, I SHALL ALLOW YOU TO SEE THE FACE OF YOUR EXECUTIONER." Drawing in a mighty breath, Shiokki sent the entire cave into a brilliant, blazing inferno when he exhaled.

Inu-Yasha shielded his face with his cloak of the fire-rat as he crouched down low, Tetsusaiga clasped steadfastly in his right palm. He rose to his feet again swiftly, spotting many singed corpses. The new light of this crevice in the mountain was made by the igniting of the torches all along the wall, as well as the surviving clothes of the skeletons Shiokki had for company; the light from the entrance had a warping, hot red look to it from the crimson clouds outside.

The form of large, ebony dragon stood, pulsating sides as it breathed. Shiokki had a long face, with two horns that were stretching rearward. Large nostrils flared, slate colored steam emitting from them. An elongated tail twitched back and forth, rather like a cat's, at his side. A spine of barbs arced down it. Upon his back, was a pair of furled wings. The corners of Shiokki's mouth lifted; one would have to suppose that it was a sneer of stark white, sharp teeth—it was a wonder why they weren't yellow and blood-stained… 

"I see you're a gracious host," Inu-Yasha scoffed in an undertone. "You treat everyone the same. I'm so flattered, but I'd rather," he swung the sword, connecting with Shiokki's outstretched, scaly arm, "postpone your idea of fun!" Pushing himself away from the colossal, black dragon, Inu-Yasha landed back by his friends. Red blood, tinged with a slight silver reflection, poured onto the stone floor, flowing into the cracks.

"Hiraigotsu!" cried Sango, launching her boomerang bone towards the chest. 

Shiokki reared back on his hind legs in enragement, when the blade of Hiraigotsu hit him above the sternum. He winched his long, rough neck upwards and howled a column of flame at the ceiling.

Kagome had edged into the battle, standing at the ready with her bow and arrows, which she'd kept both her quiver and bow on her back during the ascent. Beside her were Little Inu and Shippo. The young dog boy had set the yellow pack in the corner of the cave, figuring it the safest spot for their supplies.

"They really are going at it, aren't they?" Kagome said, following Inu-Yasha's every move intently with her eyes. _Please, be careful! _

"Look at the floor!" she heard Shippo exclaim.

"What is it?" She got on one knee to examine the swirls on the rock beneath their feet.

"It's blood," answered Little Inu simply. "It may not be Shiokki's entirely. I'm guessing that the blood is from his older victims." He leered sardonically. "Take a good look at the walls."

"Hmm?" The girl returned to her feet and gazed around the walls. There were streaks of scarlet, like someone injured had been dragged forcibly over the jagged surface. The rifts of the stone had a burgundy tinge…. 

Fearful, Kagome returned to the battle before her; Inu-Yasha was hopping around, dodging attacks; Sango was throwing Hiraigotsu, trying to distract Shiokki long enough for the dog-demon to unleash Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack; Miroku was carefully playing by ear, darting in and out as he attacked the mighty dragon with his staff. He used his spiritual wards and ashen salts to try and temporarily cease the great body's actions. Kirara was giving him an extra boost when needed, the same for Sango.

But then, Shiokki's immense, clawed hand came swooping upon Kirara, who was carrying Sango at that moment. He smacked the pair, mid-flight, and they went fleeting downwards, the cat-demon de-transforming. 

"NO! Sango!" cried Miroku as he rushed to get beneath her. 

Shiokki had turned his attention to the monk as well, figuring he could get three for the price of two…. He raised the hand again….

"NO!" A surge of radiance filled the cave, making it more vivid than even the spin of fire Shiokki had used. The cause of it stood there, her bow in hand. Kagome's arrow had struck Shiokki's tough, armored chest. Because of the strength in his scales, his body didn't explode like Naraku's had, but it had wounded him; more silvery-red blood spilling to the cavern floor. "Are you all right?" she called to her friends.

"Yes, Lady Kagome," Miroku called back as he knelt, having moved further out of the battle zone. "Sango just passed out for a moment," he cradled the girl in his arms, her head resting limply against his chest, the cat curled at his side, "and Kirara's a little disoriented. They should be coming around in a bit."

Kagome nodded, and watched Inu-Yasha, who was doing his aerobatics again as he did everything he could to dodge, parry, and strike as much as possible. The girl ran a bit closer to the battleground. _Someone has to be Inu-Yasha's support. Miroku is taking care of Sango; he can't run over to this side of the cave because he might be spotted in Shiokki's line of sight. It's up to me. "Shippo, guard the supplies," she instructed over her shoulder._

"But…yes, Kagome!" the fox agreed after brief vacillation, bobbing his head. He scuttled over to situate himself before the pack. "Nothing will happen as long as my Kitsunebi is at work." He raised his hands above his head to give a quick shot of the blue fox fire.

Little Inu dashed over to Kagome's heel. "I'm coming with you, Kagome, and don't tell me otherwise. I know what I'm doing. I'll be helpful, I know I will." He gave her a determined gaze, and she sighed a tiny bit.

"All right…." She watched as the boy trotted at a point a ways from her, but he could effortlessly close the distance with his speed. _If you truly are Inu-Yasha and my future son, then you would rush out even if I said not to…._

Inu-Yasha had managed to parry a claw, now making his aerobatics and acrobatics act a floor show. "Keh, is this the best you got, bastard?" He dived underneath the talons and slipped under the belly as Shiokki shot at him with fire, scraping the softer part with his own claws. 

Shiokki reared again, and Inu-Yasha shot out from his position. He raised the Tetsusaiga in his hands as he leapt in the air, already distinguishing where the wound of the wind was; the dragon's spirit was starting to be sucked into the sword's aura…. "BAKURYU—"

The dragon powerfully swung at the hanyou, and smacked him into the wall of the cave; a gash on his side broke open yet again with fresh spills of blood.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed, petrified as she attempted to get in closer range to him. She hadn't realized he'd gotten hurt, or how badly he might be. She knocked an arrow on her bowstring.

Shiokki was bearing down on the dog-demon; Inu-Yasha saw that he no longer had Tetsusaiga; it was closer to the kid. 

"NOW!" Kagome let loose her enchanted arrow, and it sunk into the back of the dragon, pinning one of the wings, making him screech in agony.

                Changing his mind, Shiokki turned to the girl, his eyes very blank red again, wild and unseeing but that of hatred…of a killer. 

"Hijin Ketsusou!" the dog-hanyou yelled at the top of his lungs, flicking the blood from his side off his claws in razor-sharp arcs. The dragon wailed again when Inu-Yasha launched his counterstrike. The boy got the reaction he was looking for as Shiokki advanced toward him again. "Kagome! Get out of here!"

"But, Inu-Yasha!"

"Just do it!"

Shiokki took in a deep breath, eyes inflamed….

"Inu-Yasha!" the girl shrieked.

Little Inu saw it right before him from his place on one knee, the Tetsusaiga…. 

He caught a glimpse of Inu-Yasha bleeding profusely, apparently having gotten more lacerations after a few meetings to the wall; Shiokki was getting ready to incinerate him…and when he would realize that the flames couldn't ever hurt Inu-Yasha…probably mash him into pulp. He knew he had to do something.

Sango was just waking up in Miroku's arms, Kirara's tail convulsing in overdrive. 

He had to. He grasped the hilt of the un-transformed blade.

Shippo was screaming as he ran around the knapsack.

Little Inu lifted the blade in his hands, and raised it above his head…

_"How do you find the Kaze no Kizu, Dad?"_

The Tetsusaiga transformed to its fullest length…

_"I found it by smell the first time. Now, it's second nature. It's the fissure where two demon energies meet…"_

It was so heavy…

_"Where the demon energies meet? What do you do?"  
_                But Shiokki was getting closer by the second, now seeing that his flames had no effect on the protective clothing…

_"Yes, youki collides, but does not mix, and so where they meet, there is a seam. By finding that place and swinging the blade…"_

Shiokki was raising his claws, a pulsation of icy youki, and Kagome was knocking yet another arrow onto her bow…

_"…you unleash the power of Tetsusaiga…the Kaze no Kizu…"_

He could smell it, plainly, between him and Shiokki…

_"The only thing more potent, and it only works with very powerful demons…"_

He raised the blade higher, forgetting about the overwhelming weight…

_"…is the Bakuryuha…."_

"BAKURYUHA!" the boy roared swinging the Tetsusaiga down with all the force he possessed, bringing himself to his knees. The vast, alabaster fang clouted the blood-soiled stone, forming a deep, cracked line. Little Inu panted in ragged succession quickly.

His attack had struck Shiokki, sending the bloodied body sliding down the side of the grotto, delving deeper into the dark. He could see it shrinking to the size of a man….

Cold. There was suddenly icy cold air in the cavern and he knew something was wrong and Little Inu was sure he knew what….

Kagome looked over to Inu-Yasha, who was also panting heavily, hunched over on his haunches, his face dark and opaque from view. She heard a deep, resonating, savage growl. "I-Inu-Yasha…?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Kukuku…. I am so evil! Kukuku…. (Don't you just love the evil laugh I learned from my acting coach, Naraku? @_@) Ok, typical things that might be helpful to you. 

_Ryukotsusei _was the dragon Inu-Yasha's father battled. The injuries he received in that battle were the direct cause of his death. Also, Inu-Yasha's father didn't kill Ryukotsusei, he sealed him away with a claw. (Remember the huge dragon from the 2nd Ending theme "Fukai Mori" that Sesshomaru visits? That's the dragon.) Inu-Yasha has to have Tetsusaiga re-tempered by Toutousai after one of Naraku's 'children' (Goshinki), breaks the katana with his teeth. Inu-Yasha's left fang, if I remember right, is used as a binder for the blade. The problem is that Inu-Yasha's power, at the time, has yet to catch up to his great, demon-father. This is bad two ways as it is his sealing sword for his strong, demonic blood (every time he turns full demon, it eats away at his human heart and his mind), as well as the best weapon he has (when it's red, it's the barrier-cutting Tetsusaiga). So, he has to do something that would surpass his father if he wants to be able to easily wield Tetsusaiga again. He beats Ryukotsusei (Naraku unleashes it, telling it that the son of the dog-demon that sealed him is approaching—Myoga wanted Inu-Yasha to kill the dragon while it was pinned—which Inu-Yasha didn't want to do. Duh, I wonder why he thought you shouldn't kill someone while they are pinned and enchanted….) and his power is past his father's; that's when Inu-Yasha masters the sword because he uses the Bakuryuha to do it. The sword is heavy for Little Inu because his power isn't passed his dad's yet.

 Phew! 11 pages for everyone! I worked hard on this ok! This is my big apology.

Inu-Yasha could not visit today because he is in anger management classes…. Today, we get to speak with the other star, that right, Little Inu-Yasha!

Little Inu: *walks out and waves* Hi! I really like all the nice reviews people are sending, and I'm having fun being here.

Is it hard being with your dad at this young of an age? Is he different when he's actually your dad?

Little Inu: Absolutely! He's more patient, and he doesn't smack us over the head…just Shippo!

I see. So, what're your plans after this?  
Little Inu: Well, go home, make my dad well, and prove to my brothers that I'm not a weakling because I'm the youngest. 

There you have it, folks! 

As always, please write me at: hanyou_miko_dreamer@hotmail.com I love reviews and mail! ^^ Also, please go to for my other stories. ("Shikon High", "On Vacation", and my one shot "Hugs and Kisses")  The first address listed is for FanFiction.net and the second is for MediaMiner.org

At the moment, MediaMiner.org is having a problem uploading the image to their site, it keeps saying it's too big even though my picture says it's on 519 bytes or so, so whenever I get it up, or where it is uploaded to first, I will leave a note at the FanFiction.net site—please check there or check Hero of the 21st Century, Inuyasha's Celestial Arrow, or Sailor Bob's Inuyasha page, or check my profile for a link to these sites. ^^

Here's my shout out: Soranji-chan, Danya Okey, Edward Tivrusky, tesusaiga-girl, Snickerdoodle, cool-girl, Kagomesjewel, shadow wraith, and someone very kind contacted me on AIM, to which I am very appreciative; however, I can't remember their name.  Gomen! ^^; 

Also, feel free to contact me on AIM _hanyoumiko _or on MSN IM which uses the same as my e-mail.

Not much more to say today.

Ja ne!

~Moonlight Shadow

P.S. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were fighting about him going through her backpack again last time….

Japanese used:

Kaze no Kizu—Cutting Wind, Wind Scar, Wound of the Wind

Bakuryuha—Ultimate Destructive Force (called "Dragon Twister" in the game manual) takes opponents spirit and turns it against them when the Kaze no Kizu is released.

 


	10. Scroll Ten: Sakura Petals Rippling the B...

A/N: Just to clarify, I do not write lemons so don't ask. Araigotu!

_Scroll Ten__:_ _Sakura Petals Rippling the Blood of Time_

_                A circular swing of a massive blade…_

_The unleashing of the true wound within the wind…_

_Energy…_

_So much energy…_

_Youki…_

_Chi…. _

_Unbridled, surging power…_

_Cold…_

_Untamed…_

_Sightless…. _

_So much mist..._

_Like crimson…_

_Like blood…_

_Trickling down…_

_Like petals…_

_Sakura…_

_Drenched in blood…_

_Ripple…_

_Time…_

"Lord Monk," Sango murmured, "I don't like this at all…."

Miroku nodded, cradling the girl closer to his chest. "Neither do I, Sango, neither do I."

"I-Inu-Yasha…?" Kagome asked again quietly, her palm barely clasping onto her bow, an arrow quaking within her tremulous hand as she slipped it back into her quiver. She stared at the hanyou, his face still obscured from view, head lolled low.

Another deep, resonating growl emitted from the boy. His bloodied fingers stiffly arced as his breathing grew into the frantic panting. "…R-run…r-run…" he choked out, his voice husky and harshly forced. He wheezed more rapidly. "R-run…Kagome…." Inu-Yasha felt his eyes grow larger as he gave a short gasp…that…fervent vigor was diffusing throughout his body; the dull pain…was intolerable.

However, the girl couldn't will her body to move. Her legs quavered and gave way. She collapsed to her knees, her bow sliding just out of arm's reach. The air around her kept growing colder and colder; akin to the sensation of impending death. A shiver of foreboding seeped down her spine, a wind picking up in the cavernous space causing the flaming torches along the wall to flutter their red-tinged light.

Then something even more disconcerting transpired.

Laughing. 

Sadistic laughing.

Sadistic laughing echoed off the blood-stained, crimson walls as the normally familiar head of silvery hair turned upwards. A well-known, feral smirk was spread over the aspects of the handsome, young face. Yet that smile…that was not his own. That was not Inu-Yasha.

It couldn't be.

This…monstrosity before them all…it looked like him…. But it couldn't be, wouldn't be, shouldn't be him. Not Inu-Yasha.

Golden eyes transfigured into lethal, odious pools of scarlet with stripes of electric blue at the heart of them; the desire for anguish and bereavement glittered acrimoniously. The hair spun of moonlight spilled in impetuous tangles over his back and shoulders, blood of another and his own matted in it. Red haze filtered in and out as a single stripe of purple crossed over each cheek…. The claws elongated on the long fingers of the calloused hands; knuckles cracking so deafeningly. A sneer of abhorrence curled on his lips; long, white fangs slipping out as the mouth continued to chuckled maliciously, insanely, solitarily in the grotto of Mount Fire Soul.

No, it couldn't be true…it couldn't be…

"Inu-Yasha…?" Kagome whispered again. She swallowed, her heart having been vibrating in her mouth; she could now feel it viscously slither down her parched throat.

The transformed hanyou leered more. That sound…he could hear that sound…it was like music to his ears. That girl…her name eluded him at the moment…but the hum of her frenetic heartbeats gave him shivers of sadistic delight. His yearning for her was even more consuming than the lust of bloodshed…even more than to hear her terrified screams of agony if he was to slice her open with his keen talons, viscera splattering messily to the gory ground. How he pined for the young woman…oh, how he thirsted for her…for her to be close to him… He yearned for… "Kagome…" the deeper voice growled, his primal form shifting towards her, feet dragging as he breathed in her scent. Lavender…a tranquil perfume to his demented mind. 

"Inu-Yasha…please…fight it," she pleaded softly to him as he grew nearer to her with each intense footfall; one treading in a pond of cooling blood, making it ripple ill-fatedly. Trepidation rose in her voice and in her eyes. One of her slender hands grasped on to the front of her shirt, the racing of her heart severe beneath her palm. The other steadied her shuddering, lithe form. 

The full-demon-transformed-boy halted abruptly, only paces fore her. _Fight it? Fight what?_ Inu-Yasha thought coarsely. His head began to throb uncontrollably; the pain excruciating as it vaulted from temple to temple. Memories flashed through his mind as he sunk to a knee, the frightened, quickened breathing commencing once more. The boy's hands shot up to his scalp, clenching firmly onto his cranium, fistfuls of hair snagged betwixt his claws. His eyes widened, pushing his senses and heart and lungs to the limit as they sped even more. Everything reeled about him; it was alien. The scarlet eyes darted wildly around; the sense of entrapment overtaking him as he mentally devoured so many images. So many, so indistinguishable…except one.

Kagome…her pools of blue-grey were not committed entirely to fear but…pity? Sobriety? The gaze she was giving…it was to him. Inu-Yasha knew it. This girl was peering directly into his eyes.

Through him…with an eloquent glance; reaching down to his soul…and frenzied heart; the turbulent time standing still.

He couldn't take it.

Inu-Yasha couldn't allow that look.

He had to rid himself of it.

Shut it away, destroy it…. 

Yes…annihilate it….  

The boy began to snarl again, eyes dancing with ferocity; his psyche renewed to the impassioned drive for carnage, to feel the blood of the blameless rain upon him, those chaste to his ardent craving. Staggering at first, Inu-Yasha crept a bit faster towards Kagome, still enjoying the guise painted on the beauty's features; the music born of her unease pumping the adrenaline swifter through his veins as it chimed in his ears. "Girl…" he rumbled, stretching his abnormally long, clawed hands just before her, raking them through air, beckoning her to him. "Come…."  
                Kagome swallowed again, her eyes wide as she shuffled rearward on her knees, furthering herself from her weapon. Her friends stood unsure of what to do with the dog-demon's volatile actions; their breath communally bated. "P-please," she feebly stuttered, "fight this, Inu-Yasha…fight this and return to normal…." He was getting closer; the girl could feel the fringes of his hot breath upon her face. Her own inhalations quivered violently as her back brusquely met the wall, free of fresh blood…for now….

He halted again as he gaped at her, dubious at her words; the transformed-hanyou's eyes flickering with ambry-gold. "Fight…it? Fight it?" he repeated softly for a moment, going quiet as his body shuddered. 

"Y-yes," Kagome feverishly whispered, hope evident in her tone, the luminosity of the torches wavering again as a cool draft flew swiftly in, a few sakura petals dancing in. "Fight it."

He stared at her pensively before chortling madly. "_Fight it? FIGHT IT?!" _Inu-Yasha snarled; his fangs displayed ominously. "Do you wish me to return to the weakness of a half-breed, tied to dismal, human emotions?!" he queried, his voice rising as his pools of scarlet went vacant. He charged at her. "DIE!"

There was no way she could evade it; Kagome knew this was the end. The monstrosity of the person she once cherished more than life…was about to take her life…crush her as a sacrifice towards the abomination of the humanity within himself.

"Kagome! Catch!" a child's voice screamed as a long, battered blade came hurtling towards her.

The girl's eyes widened as she caught it by the hilt. _The Tetsusaiga…! _She clutched it dearly to her chest as her eyes snapped shut; Inu-Yasha's face just in front of hers, claws raised and eyes inflamed…. She waited for the inevitable, a sense of hope tingling her nerves nonetheless. 

The inevitable never came. 

Eyes remaining closed, Kagome dared to release one breath and promptly exchange it for a fresh one. The new mouthful of air caught in her throat when she felt the hairs on her head rise a bit; subsequently, a tender caress on her cheeks from something pointed and undoubtedly perilous. The tracing of her facial aspects glided to under her chin, and she involuntarily lifted it, gulping as she swallowed another breath hurriedly down to her burning lungs; a cross of dread and harmony mixed in her stomach. The tingling of her raising skin drifted over her countenance and down to her neck. Kagome's heart raced ever faster.

Then it arrested in her chest, trapped behind her ribcage.

Something warm…and lightly damp licked her throat.

Gripping Tetsusaiga tighter for console and inner strength, Kagome scarcely parted her eyelids to find Inu-Yasha, crouched in front of her. He was docile before her, his talons gracing her flesh adroitly, sniffing at the girl; goose bumps emerged on her skin as she shuddered, her mind unwittingly racing. Her cobalt orbs scanned down to the boy; another warm streak of moisture was placed on her neck by his tongue. She swallowed again as he swiveled his head slowly upwards. 

Though they were red, the eyes were passive and subservient as they lighted upon Kagome. The passionate wrath that had once illuminated them had died, and was replaced with a different fervor. He touched a palm to her cheek, and she felt his hand adhere to it by something sticky. As the transformed boy shakily removed it, Kagome realized it to be blood.

Inu-Yasha's right hand slinked downwards, his orbs of scarlet sparkled tentatively at her; the visage child-like and uncertain, apprehensive. When she made no attempt to impede his movement, he clasped onto both of hers. He drew the sword away from her, and took it into his grasp. Gradually, the claws retracted on his fingertips, the fangs went to a reasonable length, the stripes disappearing from his visage, and the finally, his eyes revived to pools of honey, transfixed in somber contemplation. 

Blinking, Inu-Yasha peered at Kagome, his heart clenched firmly in his chest as he watched her silent tears finally fall, streaks of crimson marked on her rosy cheeks. Timidly, the hanyou inhaled, relief washing over him as he discovered the blood was his own and not hers.

Those eyes of hers, the blue-grey eyes of that reminded him of the sky before a spring rain just a beat prior to twilight…they were what kept haunting him and that was what he recalled from his derangement. Kagome's eyes…and it was raining now from those heavenly pools.

Embracing her, the Tetsusaiga steadfastly within his control, Inu-Yasha brought the girl into his shoulder, bringing himself to one knee. He cradled her flush with his chest, his left hand curled in her ebony hair, stroking her backside. The hanyou rocked her to and fro, hushing her with soothing utterances of breath. "Kagome…."

The girl burrowed deeper into his cloak, her breathing erratic. "Inu-Yasha…I was so scared that you were…." She sniffled as she ultimately began to breakdown in his strong arms.

"I'd never hurt you," he whispered into her ear, his ministrations to her quaking form not ceasing. He took a deep whiff of her scent, remembering how it appeased him so when he breathed it in; her life.

Another gust of wind made its way in, softly, bearing trinkets of whitest snow of the sacred mountain's summit and pinkest petals of the sakura trees.

Kagome moved her gaze to him, looking at him squarely. Trails of tears snaked over blood-smeared cheeks, while her cherry lips trembled but worked determinedly to speak. "But, I wasn't afraid of you hurting me…. I was afraid of you losing yourself again," she finished, her voice barely audible.

Inu-Yasha's dog-ears convulsed as they listened to her every word without interruption. Clutching her even tighter, the boy nuzzled Kagome's hair with his face. "Thank you, Kagome…thank you…."

"F-for what?"

"For saving me…." _Again…._

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey all! About the scroll: short, yes. Worth it, yes. If you don't like the shortness, bite me.  ^^ Kidding, kidding…or am I? In any case, please read and review! I need reviews! If few people review, I don't feel so motivated to write. I realize I didn't focus so much on the Little Inu factor, but this was terribly important. In any case, same old same old. This is dedicated to my niece (nicknamed) Rin-chan, my mom—my mommy rocks! ^^--, my best friend Edward Tivrusky   (who is actually a girl), my pal Danya, and Soranji-chan. Thanks all for your support!

Inu-Yasha: *walks silently into the room and hands a note to Moonlight*

*looks at it* Huh? "Miss Moonlight Shadow, we are sorry to inform you but, this subject, Inu-Yasha, is…INCURABLE!" *frowns*

Inu-Yasha: HAH! HEHEHE! I told you your stupid classes wouldn't work on me!!

*blows her dog whistle*

Inu-Yasha: AHH!

Hehe.

Anyways, check out my other stories: "On Vacation", "On a Leash", "Shikon High", and my one shot "Hugs and Kisses (And Other One Shots)".

Feel free to write me at: hanyou_miko_dreamer@hotmail.com

Ja ne,

~Moonlight Shadow


	11. Scroll Eleven: The Benign and the Malign

_Disclaimer: _Oh, my goodness…. You poor people that actually read these crappy things for the past 5 times here and however many other times with my other fics…. Ok, well, Inu-Yasha refuses to belong to me; therefore, according to hero-heroine clause number 403, those destined to be in love belong to one another, especially in the case where one (typically the hero) is subservient to the other. Hence, Inu-Yasha belongs to none other than Kagome! However, _Shiokki, Jumiyo, Little Inu, and all of the other characters belong to me, and cannot be used without my express permission; this storyline is mine also. Thanks._

A/N: Quickie! Would you like me to go back and add more detail to the first couple of chapters, or leave them alone? Please send me e-mail people and let me know! On with story, ja! 

_Scroll Eleven: __The Benign and the Malign_

_Ju-…Jumiyo…. _Shiokki's mind whirled as he stared from his position on the blood soaked stone, watching mutely at the young couple huddled together; they remained within the comfort of the other's nearness, both physically and also, it seemed, emotionally, whilst sakura petals danced untamed about them in the crimson smoke that had begun to dissipate. Pain rippled through Shiokki's entire torso, and his head reeled. But, that wasn't the most agonizing thing. He tried to move, yet his body was jaded, so he remained, unnoticed by the odd company within his grotto. Fatigued, Shiokki leisurely let his eyes drift closed and allowed his mind to open the dam on all the memories that haunted him significantly, cool air washing over his battered face.__

_"Sir?__ Sir?" a young woman was asking, crouching beside Shiokki. He was laying there, motionless, throat dry; he couldn't even recall how long he'd been stuck there on that beach. He gaped blankly at the maiden, attempting to speak. She placed a finger to his chapped lips, a smile playing gently on her own pink ones. "Please, do not talk." Carefully, the girl slipped one of his arms over her shoulders and hefted most of his weight onto her as she stood, starting to tread charily towards the nearby mountain. "I am Jumiyo."_

_                That was the last thing Shiokki heard before passing out. When he awoke several hours later, he found that all the wounds he'd received from the migrating Gokurakucho that attacked him on his way to __Mount__Fire__ Soul had been healed. The young man's parched throat had been remedied and when he sat up, he found he wasn't light-headed, although his ribs were awful sore as was his left leg._

_                Jumiyo sat in the corner, stoking a fire with a stick. She swiveled her head upon hearing him rise a bit. "Ah, so you've awoken." She smiled softly. "I'm glad."_

_                Shiokki nodded, leaning back on his palms. "Yeah, I'm awake. How long was I asleep?"_

_                "Oh, from about early morning to now, which is the early evening." She rose from her spot, her kimono swishing quietly with her. Settling noiselessly beside him, Jumiyo dipped a cloth into the bowl of water that was to his left and began cleaning off his countenance._

_                He blinked. "Huh? What are you doing? I'm healed, aren't I?" he queried curiously, tipping his head to the side._

_                Staring at him, she shook her head and giggled. "Yes, thereabouts, but your face has some sand and blood still stuck to it. Please, sir…?" The maiden of the mountain peered at him, awaiting an answer, the cloth temporarily suspended in her grasp, away from his face._

_                Remembering his mission from his employers, he replied, "My name is Shiokki, Lady Jumiyo." He took a good look at her face; it had a benevolent curvature to all of the features. Her hair was a silvery color, though it reminded him of snow with just a coating of ice on top. Jumiyo's eyes were a striking jade, accented by dark, thick lashes. She was fair-skinned, probably from living so close to the snowy summit, although the cave they were in was quite warm and homey._

_                Giving a brief dip of her head, the young woman initiated dabbing at Shiokki's visage, moving it over his tanned facial aspects in circular strokes. "What happened to you that you were injured?" she asked softly after a time._

_                "I was flying over the ocean as a shortcut to another destination when, while I was resting on the mainland, I was attacked by a flock of Gokurakucho." He slouched forward a bit, resting his arms on his legs, though the tender ministrations did not stop. "I fought them and managed to vanquish them but not without the price of injury…. I passed out and when I awoke, there was you were." He grinned somewhat weakly; getting attacked by those freakish birds had not been part of the main idea of this mission, though it had turned out very fortuitous for him._

_                "I see..." she murmured, leaning closer to remove an especially stubborn caking of dirt by his hairline. "Tell me, you mentioned you could fly, Lord Shiokki…. How exactly can you accomplish that?" The maiden, satisfied with finally eliminating the spot, rested her bottom on her heels; her hands began rinsing the white rag in the small bowl of water._

_                "I am dragon, m'lady" _

_"Very interesting."_ Her green eyes flickered onto him briefly. "Now, you're not going anywhere soon." She waggled a finger at him, which sent a few droplets of water flying, staring at him as she spoke; dark, thin eyebrows knitted in seriousness. "You've broken a few of your ribs and fractured your left leg. Even the medicine I've given you will take a small time." She returned her gaze to her temporarily halted action, talking with a calm sweetness. "All the same, you'll heal faster than most will, and being a dragon will increase your rate of recovery."__

_Shiokki thought for a moment, scrutinizing the girl as she worked; she seemed so in tune with what she was focused on, her visage filled with merriment nonetheless. Asking rather quietly, "Are you not the keeper of the Hakushinmu herbs?"_

_                Peering up from her minor task once more, Jumiyo nodded. "Yes. I am she."_

_                "Get company often?"_

_                "Oh, for a bit, usually; I do get some visitors from the local villages." She smiled, wiping her hands off on her pink and white kimono; the design reminded Shiokki of a dance of flower petals the way the colors mingled._

_                Forgetting his job for a moment, the dragon boy interrogated, with the sound of somber curiosity present in his tone, "Don't…don't you get lonely, you know, being here by yourself?"_

_                Startled for a moment, Jumiyo's smile revived. "Lonely?" she laughingly echoed. "I suppose people would think that, especially since the Hakushinmu herbs are quite picky about who tends them, but…knowing that I'm doing so much good in the world, and the fact so many come to encourage me, it makes it all worthwhile and I don't feel any sting of loneliness…." Tipping her head, her eyes meeting his when she finished mellifluously, "Only joy."_

_                Several weeks passed, and Shiokki's injuries were fading at an unfathomable rate…though, they weren't just physical; some of the emotional scars were beginning to disappear as well. Each day, a new kindness bloomed within his heart, due to the gentle administrations of Jumiyo's nurturing and the angst of before lessened. More and more, he found himself focusing less on his mission and allowing his attention to divert to other things._

_                Every morning, Jumiyo would check on Shiokki's progress, and bring him something delectable for breakfast. For a good part of the day, the boy would assist her in grinding the Hakushinmu herbs into powders, and making them into paste. At the onset, he did his work with feigned vigor, yet now, he was thoroughly enjoying himself and took pride in the task she assigned to him. They would take a break at lunch, discussing the day's events thus far, whilst watching the scene below their high locality on __Mount__Fire__ Soul, looking down at the lush forest that stretched before them. After their recess, the pair would continue on with their work until dusk; by then the dragon boy was beginning to feel drained due to his not-fully-healed state. Every night, Jumiyo would make sure he was comfortably situated by the fire with plenty of furs and blankets to aid him in warmth, then, the lovely maid would sing to him until he drifted to sleep._

_Although the work could be arduous, it was always good-natured and fun, and Jumiyo loved to laugh a lot; Shiokki grew to love that laugh…_

_                In fact, Shiokki grew to love Jumiyo very much…_

_                One night, after the girl had bedded down for the evening, the dragon boy—almost restored—waited until he was sure her breaths were soft and even. The telltale signification of slumber assured, he slid the cozy coverlets off his body and began to creep silently off the bed of soft animal skin and fur. Crawling on his knees, Shiokki drew nearer to the sleeping form, her face caught in serene beauty. Judging from the inky blackness outside their bauble of firelight, the boy inferred it was after midnight; he'd feigned slumber as he had usually, enjoying the gentle brush of her lips on his forehead before she moved to her own futon._

_                He finally reached her and stopped, his heart pounding so violently in his chest, he was sure it was capable of one of two things; the first being utter arrest, or the second being it burst through his flesh. Placing a calloused palm over the fervent organ for a moment, Shiokki stared at the lovely evanescence, pursing his lips as he contemplated. He smiled as he achieved a definite on his ponderings. Removing the hand from his chest, the dragon boy laid it to Jumiyo's soft, pink cheek. He leaned towards her, closing his eyes and tilting his head as he surrendered his heart to the quiescent maid…_

_                "Shiokki?" came a tender feminine voice; lightly balmy breath—laced with green tea—tickled his nose. _

_                Slowly venturing to part his eyelids, Shiokki's gaze came to rest in the deep pools of blue-green; a subtle glow danced on the water-like surface of the girl's orbs. Her hair of platinum shimmered around her face, like a halo, so befitting to this angel of mercy. He took his fingers, the one that was not cupping Jumiyo's cheek, and swept her mussed bangs for a moment before saying anything in response. _

_It felt like eternity as he loitered over the girl; an approximation so precise that he could almost taste the rosy lips that he yearned to press his own against. Yet, at the same instant, Shiokki felt guilty deep within his heart, wondering what a mercenary—such a rogue—like himself could offer such a fair lass, a kindhearted, honest woman who was so far out of reach. A pure girl of virgin spirit would find nothing worthwhile when he juxtaposed his own blackened past in comparison. _

_"Ju-Jumiyo…I-I…I'm sorry…" he finally managed to utter, voice gravely and thick as he dared to whisper the celestial incantation, as if, in saying her name, she would see all the inequities of his character and be absolutely repulsed by them…rightfully so, he believed. Still, as much as he condemned himself, Shiokki's longing stare refused to shift from the girl's own imploring gaze._

_"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"_

_"I…I..." the dragon boy's fierce courage, true surly attitude, and uncaring nature did nothing for him as he feebly trailed off, his heart overtaking his mind. "I…I tried to kiss you…Lady Jumiyo…."_

_The girl's eyes grew wider, like the wide ocean he'd once flown over to see her; whatever was piercing her thoughts were not interpretable due to the depthless layers of her soul; he would have to see for himself what her reaction would be. Good or bad. "You don't have to be formal with me, Shiokki."_

_Surprise flooded Shiokki's visage without vacillation when he felt a palm, smoother than silk, and dexterous fingertips tentatively, lovingly, gracing his features. A serene smile lighted Jumiyo's face as the fire gave a last futile pop prior to gradually dimming, embers keeping a claret vigil on the cave floor._

_And something in his heart lifted, the last weight of wretchedness dispersed when he saw the meaning in her intense peering…._

_Their lips met in a melting kiss, yet temperate nonetheless. A short time passed when they separated, Jumiyo's hand resting gingerly on the back of the boy's neck. "Shiokki…?"_

_"Yes, Jumiyo?"___

_Running a finger down the nape of his neck, intertwining with his mane, she softly confessed, "I love you."_

_Half-smirking, half-smiling, Shiokki quietly replied, "I love—"_

"Hey, guys, I think I see something!" Shippo's voice echoed off of the grotto, a bluish flame swirling from his outstretched palms. "I wonder what it is…?"

Little Inu trotted up beside him, soon followed by Sango—being supported by Miroku—with Kirara on her shoulder, and Inu-Yasha and Kagome in the rear; their shapes rather opaque with a sapphire tint when visible.

Shiokki stared up at them, from his sprawled position on his stomach, his mouth slacked stupidly open. 

Inu-Yasha glowered down on the injured dragon boy, his hand still clasping the Tetsusaiga firmly. "Keh, pathetic…. Might as well put you out of your misery; you smell like death, anyway."

"Inu-Yasha, wait!" Kagome cried, releasing his left hand, which she'd been holding, stepping closer to the fallen Shiokki. "His youki is totally different now! Please, he's not evil, I know it." She pleaded with him verbally and with the sympathetic expression in her cobalt eyes, making him shift a bit as he mentally agreed to search his prey fore making any moves.

All of his sense working at once, one in particular picked up something…like a gurgling sound…. Inu-Yasha's dog ears perked a bit and his countenance sagged to a bit milder temperament.

"Inu-Yasha, what is it?" queried Miroku, giving his hanyou friend an askance look, amidst holding Sango around the waist and playing the beam of the flashlight the girl-from-the-future had supplied him with onto battered mass that was Shiokki.

The dog-demon said nothing in reply as he wiped the blade of his katana while it transformed, slipping it back into the ebony scabbard. The fresh aroma of blood tickled at his sensitive nose in a piquant, metallic way. His ears continued to move like finely tuned satellites as he got to his haunches beside Shiokki. Listening again, he gravely nodded before lifting one of the dragon boy's bloodied arms over his shoulder.

"What did he say?" asked Shippo curiously, taking safety on the monk's shoulder. 

Looking down for a moment as he balanced the other man's body, shuffling back out to the outer, brighter cavern where the torches still burned, Inu-Yasha stopped to crane his neck and peer back at his friends. "He said one thing…Jumiyo…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating. School started not long after and since I've been working on other stuff…. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and I'd really like some more. Sorry about the length again, but this is actually a very hard chapter—for me—to write. Don't know why. In any case, thanks to all my family and friends that have been keeping up with my work and I hope this is good. Also, please don't harangue me for not updating as fast as you might like; I appreciate reviews, but I do have a life and also I have some very tough classes this year along with a stupid cold that's set me back. Grr…. All right, enough complaining. Inu-Yasha is currently absent, so no torture for him… Damn…. Please keep reading and check out my newest stuff: "My Immortal (And Other SongFics)", as well as: "On a Leash", "On Vacation", "Shikon High", "Hugs and Kisses (And Other One Shots)". Please keep reviewing and I'll be more than happy to keep writing, but it's going to be slow like this because of writer's block and school. Ok?

Ja ne,

~Moonlight Shadow

Japanese used:

Gokurakucho—Birds of Paradise (Kouga's wolf tribe's sworn enemy; mainly sucked into Miroku's Kazaana. All are dead.)


	12. Scroll Twelve: On That Day

A/N: Wow! Long time, I know! I've been super busy with school and my other fics. (Can we all say "writer's block sucks"?) Anyway, I finally got my bearings and I am determined to finish this fanfic before I get back to "On a Leash" and "Shikon High"—they're next on my hit list. *grin* Following are "Orphan and the Conman" and "On Vacation" I believe. "Codename: HANYOU" is going to be last, and if—what do I mean, 'if'? _When_—I start up another fic, it'll go up with this. 

Quick note: *starts up 'Happy Birthday' song* "THE MYSTERIOUS LITTLE VISITOR" IS 1 YEAR OLD! Yay! (Could there be a sequel and prequel in mind? *kukuku*)

_Scroll Twelve:  On That Day_

                The group was seated on the cooling ground of the Mount Fire Soul cavern. Sango sat to the side, resting her back against a transformed Kirara; the giant fire cat continued to nuzzle the young demon slayer and wrap her tails around her as if she were one of her injured kittens. In a way she was, having suffered quite a few bruises. Sango attempted to mask the pain with a neutral face, but the ache would sometimes get the better of her, and she would nestle deep into Kirara's fur.  

Not far off, seated with staff cradled to his shoulder—Shippo perched not far above it--was Miroku, observing Inu-Yasha who sat across the way. The monk wordlessly contemplated on the tale thus far and the condition of his half-demon friend, both mentally and physically.  

Since bringing the injured dragon to their current encampment towards the mouth of the cave, and allowing Kagome to swathe his wounds, the hanyou had said very little. Not surprising, to say the least. Due to the well-known brooding nature of the dog-demon, it was a regular occurrence and nothing out of the ordinary; however, the circumstances of their present situation did make it curious as to what might've been passing between those silver dog-ears.

Inu-Yasha merely sat with his backside slouched against the rugged grotto wall—the same one in which he'd been violently grated against only half an hour or so ago—eyes shifting from opened to closed ever so often, his countenance altering with each passing cogitation. No doubt he was pondering deeply about his acclaimed, future child Little Inu, named proudly after him; about what things were to come, of the warning the younger dog-demon had given him about staying sentinel of Kagome's life, of his own reactions in his transformed state towards the girl….

He could have slain her right then and there…but something had kept his demon blood in check.

_What stopped me…?_ Inu-Yasha asked him self, lifting his molten peering up to the girl who finished as the last link of the band's oval seating arrangement, feeling his answer was beyond what he could see yet could be satisfied by her. He could still, although incredibly vague, remember some of the things he saw, and remember some of the bereavement-filled lusts he'd felt. Yet, despite the strong hold of his demonic blood at that time, he could not bring his claws to harm Kagome's sensitive flesh. He shouldn't have cared. _What was it…?_  

"You poor thing," Kagome was saying, pouring antiseptic on some white gauze. She lifted the wadded cloth to about chest level to the battered creature before her. "Shiokki, I need you to take off your haori and undershirt."

                With a quiet nod, Shiokki un-tucked his black cloak from their matching pants—traces of intricate gold ivy crossing from his left shoulder to his right hip—and laid them on the cave floor, the camel undershirt soon following. His chest was ripped and bleeding in numerous places that one blow could not be distinguished from another. Skin dangled some of the lacerations, and involuntarily the proud dragon-boy winced and hissed while Kagome dressed his wounds. "I thank you," he ground out, teeth scraping together.

                "It's really nothing," she replied, refolding the cloth so the bloodier side was now to the middle. Reapplying the antiseptic, the girl peered up at him with wide cobalt orbs; from the corner of her eye she had seen the baffled-relieved look that had crossed his visage. 

                Shiokki smiled toothily, bright fangs flashing in the dim torchlight; the crimson hue of the smoke that had once been filtering in and out of the grotto had long since stopped. "You are a lot like her," he murmured.

                "Jumiyo…?" she asked quietly in return, keeping her gaze averted.

                A sad smile touched the boy's face as he gradually dropped his stare to his lap. "Yes…Jumiyo. I loved her very much. You are both a lot like, Lady."

                "I'm Kagome," she started, reaching for some bandages from her pack, which the fox-child had brought over in much haste earlier. Pointing to each individual, "That's Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Little Inu."

                Upon hearing his name, Little Inu, who had been watching them with static gold eyes from the cave ledge, got to his feet and made his way to the rest of the company. "Shiokki, I know you and Jumiyo were found out about your affair but…" he promptly sat down at Kagome's side, locking gazes with the dragon when he glanced up, "what happened that day? What happened to the herbs?"

                Shiokki said nothing for a while. He kept his ruby eyes straight ahead, seeing something no one else but he was able to see. His black-slit pupils dilated and contracted, his breathing become haggard and rapid.

                "Shiokki?!" Kagome gasped, reaching out to his shoulders.

                _"Shiokki?!" Jumiyo screamed as the floor beneath them trembled before finally giving way to a large fissure to their right. The basket of wild berries in her hands fumbled from her grasp and plummeted into the peerless hole. She snatched his haori to steady herself. "They've come to destroy the herbs!"_

_                A deep laughing rocked the already unstable grotto they were in. "Shiokki, did you complete your job?" it inquired from all around._

_                The dragon-warrior shrunk back slightly. "I…I didn't do what you asked me to do." He jerked his gaze to the tremulous floor. "I can't hurt her."_

_                "Shiokki…" she whispered while bits of rock and dust shivered from the walls and ceiling in a ghastly haze about them._

_                He refused to look behind him to see her betrayed visage. It would shred whatever was left of his heart and pride. "I could never hurt her, because I love her!" Snapping his fiery eyes up, he grasped onto the hilts of each of the kodachis that hung at both sides. "I'll fight you to protect both her and the Hakushinmu herbs!"_

_                "Only a fool fights for love!" the voice scolded, the violently quavering more._

_                "I'd rather be fool than a murderous betrayer!" He drew the sleek blades from their sheaths so the sound of the two diverging rang piercingly through the air. Giving a flick of his wrists, the blades pointed outward, at the ready, he whipped his head around to Jumiyo. "Go to the Chamber of Spirits! Raise a shield or something, just go!"_

_                A soft look on her face made his innards melt, as they had the first time they'd met. "Yes, I will."  Hiking up her kimono, she began running down the center path; however she stopped at the junction to murmur, "I knew it all along." Then, she disappeared. _

                "Shiokki? Shiokki?" Kagome was frantically repeating, shaking his shoulders gently.

                Regaining his wits, and his breath, the boy nodded, blinking hastily. "Those are just very painful memories. Well, my owner came to see if I'd done as I was ordered to do. Obviously I did not, and he was trying to incinerate all the fields that day." He closed his ruby-red orbs, feeling the licking tongues of flame from yesteryear. "I was able to stop him, but he…he'd managed to send something into the Chamber of Spirits where the Hakushinmu herbs and Jumiyo were. He killed her." Gradually, his eyelids lifted as his orbs began to glisten. "I loved her so much, and I couldn't protect her. In that moment of weakness, he managed to use that awful binding spell of his regain his control of me." He glimpsed to Inu-Yasha. "I am sorry I had to fight you."  

Inu-Yasha's face remained fairly void of any remark to Shiokki's words. He only nodded slightly. Embracing Tetsusaiga closer he muttered, "Wasn't your fault." 

Grateful, Shiokki bobbed his cranium, allowing the long tangles of onyx to lap his face. "I had no choice; he would've destroyed the mountain, which would have destroyed the pure waters to the west."

"What waters?" inquired Shippo with a fox's true curious nature. "I didn't see any water."

Turning his attention to the young fox, "Then you must have come through the forest then, correct?"

"Well, yeah…." Scrunching up his visage, the little boy thought. "But we didn't see the water even when were going on that narrow mountain path."

"It was hard to see," Little Inu put in, pondering also with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "There was all that red smoke that we could barely see each other when we got around the back of Fire Soul."

"Red smoke?" echoed Shiokki, his lips turned in slightly bemused smile. "I don't recall there being any. I might've been a barrier of sorts instituted by Jumiyo. She was very powerful. She could have put the smoke there so no one would pilfer the sacred water."

Miroku joggled his noggin thoughtfully. "From what you've told us of her, it sounds like a high possibility. However, I wish to know what makes these waters so important that they would have such extreme security measures." 

"It is from these waters that the Hakushimu herbs are irrigated with from when they were seeds. It is what gives them such potency.

"Regardless," he ran his clawed fingers through his messy locks, "you have need of the herbs. Tell me, why?"

Straightening himself up proudly, Little Inu unfolded his arms. "I need them to heal my father. He protects my family from all the demons and other evils that come after us. You see, he was poisoned. If I don't get the Hakushinmu herbs back to him in time, he'll die in about three weeks." The young hanyou kept his mouth shut as he awaited Shiokki's answer. He shifted uncomfortably at the dragon's scrutinizing, intense stare. Sliding his hand within the chest compartment of his haori, the boy fiddled with the blue pouch anxiously.

Slowly, the vigor lessened from his pools of blaze. "You are the youngest of your pack, aren't you?"

Little Inu nodded. "Yes."

"Why were you sent? Why not one of the older children? Most would consider a half-demon pup like you far from weaned of his parents' protection."

Dragging in a long breath, he answered calmly once more. "I chose to go. My eldest siblings are twelve springs old. I am only seven summers. My other siblings are not much older than me. Still, they are all very strong…they," the strain of admittance could be seen lining his countenance thickly, "are more trained than I. That is why they had to be able to defend our home. My father and mother have always taught me that sometimes you have to summon the strength inside you don't know you have to face a battle you don't know anything about."

"Your parents are correct." Shiokki glanced over at Inu-Yasha and Kagome curiously, before gradually getting to his feet.

"Shiokki, you shouldn't stand," the girl-from-the-future protested, grasping onto his arm.

Gently, he removed her hands. "I am fine now. Thank you, Lady Kagome. Come," he instructed, carefully walking as his stride began to grow stronger. "I will lead you to the Chamber of Spirits. We could also help that friend of yours, the girl in the black, Sango, when we get there." With that, Shiokki started off to the back of their cave, hair fanning out behind him as a breeze quietly whipped in.

Scrambling to his own bare-soled feet, Little Inu trotted after him. Miroku and Kirara helped Sango as they followed suit, with Shippo using the monk as free transportation. Kagome began to follow also, when she noticed her hanyou hadn't moved.

                "Come on, Inu-Yasha." She peered at his inert form, the pattering of the others' feet echoing back. "Let's go." She waited for a moment; he still hadn't moved spare his ears which pivoted around repetitively. His hoary hair seemed to stand on end, yet his face remained almost impassive. "Inu-Yasha?" She knelt fore him, the sounds of their friends steadily dieing away. "Are you alright?"

                A moment passed, and he still made no movement and retained no reaction. After another moment, he rose. His expression was a mishmash of emotions that Kagome didn't know where to begin the unraveling to figure out what was bouncing around his mind. "I have a feeling that there's something funny going on here."

                The girl got up also, more than a little perplexed. "Like what?"

                "I can't quite put a finger on it, but there something here. Something we," his slotted eyes darted around the chamber, "didn't notice." He stayed silent for a while, prior to coming to some decision. "I can still hear them…. Stay close to me, Kagome." He strode ahead a few steps before stopping to gaze softly at her prone form, "I don't want to lose you."

                Nodding, she obliging came up beside him. 

                Then they too followed the dimly lit, firelight path to the Chamber of Spirits, leaving a bloodied grotto of confusion behind.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Gomen! I know I took so long! And I give you this short chapter, but bear with me! Those of you who have been reading "On a Leash" heard the announcement: I'm going to try and finish this story before I go back to my others. In addition, to you want me to make the last chapters of the story longer (fewer chapters), or I can write short chapters like this one that would be out more frequently (but more chapters); either way, the story will get finished. Please review guys! You are all so good at that, and you've made "On a Leash" the best fic I've written thus far, but I couldn't forget this one. This was my first Inu-fic and it's still very dear to me.

  
Little Inu: Hey! Thanks for always reading, guys! But, as much as I know you all love me, you can't use me. Sorry. 

*hugs him* He's my little dog-demon. ^^ But you can talk to him if you want. Ok? 

Little Inu: Answering questions is fun! *big little kid grin, with big gold eyes* Come on, aren't I more adorable than Shippo? *pleading look, bottom lip quivering, puppy-dog eyes, ears drooping slightly*

Let me know guys!

Ja ne,

~Moonlight Shadow


	13. Scroll Thirteen: To Touch a White Soul

_Disclaimer: _Leave me alone! I don't own Inu-Yasha! So stop bothering me!

A/N: Been busy and thinking about how to write this chapter. Lot's of schoolwork. Fun, fun. Not much else I can say to save my butt; I've had so many damn people ask when I'm going to update "On a Leash". I really with people would read the end-of-the-chapter author's notes instead of asking me something I already answered. 

To answer a few things: 

First one, about Little Inu's siblings and their parents. I'm getting really tired of people asking me like I'm some idiot. Little Inu made a rough guess at how long his parents have been together. To him, they've always been together. And don't give me suggestions on "Well, maybe it should be XYZ" because to be honest, it really just annoys me. I figured I didn't have to tell everyone exactly what I meant, that everyone could figure that out on their own. (It's late, I'm not in the finest of moods, so please don't suddenly peg me as a bitch based off this.) Also, this story is supposed to take place towards the end of the Inu-Yasha storyline. So, Kagome and Inu-Yasha would get together quite soon. There.

Two, about the words he says in scroll seven or something (and I've already addressed this), he's a smart kid, and he's Japanese. Kagome's brother says some 'big' words a couple of times.

Three, why Inu-Yasha and Kagome didn't instantly look at Little Inu and go "Look! It's our future kid!" is because of the Naraku factor. Think about it. They didn't want to get caught in one of Naraku's traps, so they suspected a bit that Little Inu could be a ploy by Naraku and not a relation at all. I mean, look at Kanna and Hakudoshi, they're little kids—bodies anyways—and they're evil. So, it's kind of natural.

That's basically it. To the scroll

_Scroll Thirteen: __To Touch a White Soul_

                "If you look out this hole, you can see the sacred waters," Shiokki said, pointing to an opening in the rock wall.

                Little Inu poked his head, as did the others, into the wide hole. Quite a ways down they could see water lapping against a beach; however, it was not part of the ocean proper. Rather, it was a good-sized lake, surrounded by smaller offspring mountains of Fire Soul. It shimmered in the sunset's fiery light in all the colors imaginable. A few collections of plants sprang out of the sand and waved serenely in the quiet breeze that had descended from the summit.

                "Amazing," Miroku said for the company as Inu-Yasha and Kagome joined them. "I've never seen water this clear before."

                The dragon-boy made a half-smirk. "Neither had I, until I found out that's actually where Jumiyo fished me out of." Turning back to the torch lit path, he stated, "Had you been coming on the ocean to this sanctuary, you would have heard the sound of the sacred waters." 

                Little Inu was the first to scoot away from the portal and go after Shiokki. The injured Sango and her escorts were kept in the middle, while a tense Inu-Yasha and Kagome brought up the rear.

                Firelight gleamed off the blood-free walls of the tunnel. Stalagmites and stalactites protruded from the ceiling and floor in the caverns below their trail, droplets of water raining into a pool at the center of the gray stone ground. As the group went along, the air got sweeter, cooler, and not as heavy the deeper they delved. 

                "It smells like sakuras," Shippo pointed out as they trudged. His fox-tail twitched a bit as he stood upon Miroku's shoulder.

                "More than likely it is from the trees outside," the monk suggested as they went around a corner.

                There was huge pair of doors, set right into the stone of Fire Soul. An emblem of some sort was emblazoned in the middle of the seam between the two. The doors were old wood with ornate carvings of ivy and flowers. 

                Shiokki waited until everyone had gathered around. He could see the eagerness and uncertainty etched on each visage. He gave a somber smile as he thought of how happy Jumiyo would have been to know that someone else was being helped in their time of trouble. "This is the Chamber of Spirits," his voice boomed. "Within there lies the Hakushinmu herbs."

                At the notion of the name, Little Inu ran full-speed at the door, intent upon thrusting it open at once. Yet, when his fingertips just brushed the entrance, he felt a zap from a barrier and saw the familiar crackles of purplish-white light that surrounded his hand before he was sent flying backwards on his rump for a ways. He thudded his head against the wall, which was what finally stopped him. "Ouch…" he grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on his noggin.

                "You cannot open that door, pup," Shiokki chuckled. "No demon or dragon, or anything not human can open that door."

                "Yeah?" the boy challenged dazedly, staggering to his feet. "Well…then Kagome can probably open it."

                All the sets of were instantly upon said girl. 

                She blinked. "Wh-who? M-me? Why would I—"

                "To be able to open the chamber," the dragon interrupted gently, "one must have a pure heart and soul. One that is unblemished by the ignorance and prejudice of this world, one without unacknowledged, unfounded hatred, a heart and soul that are not tarnished."

                "But I—"

                "Then it has to be Kagome," Inu-Yasha's voice broke in. He paused, allowing the silence to fill the channel. He stepped closer to her. "She is the only one of us Naraku's spirit traps and shit doesn't work on. It has to be her." Saying softly as his golden gaze slipped over to her, "She has a beautiful heart and soul."

                Kagome's head swam as she blushed, and tried to process all the things said to her at once. It took a moment to get over the initial shock of her hanyou's sweet words, and her being the only one. It was true, though, that only she was able to overcome spiritual attacks; the rest were powerless when it came to that.  She'd had her soul sucked or nearly sucked out numerous times, and had even fought against possession. So…maybe… "I can do it." She nodded firmly. "I know I can."

                Smiling, Shiokki gestured to the door. "All you have to do is touch the insignia with your hand and push on it."

                "Ok." Walking nervously up to it, Kagome raised her right hand and placed it on the emblem and pushed. A short flash of white light flared from where her palm connected with the wood and it flew outward to the sides. The light followed the arch in which the doors hung; when it finally touched again at the top, the portal began to unseal itself. The ground vibrated slightly beneath her feet as the entryway became wider and wider, and internal illumination flamed away towards the company.

                Kagome shielded her eyes, as did most everyone else, until finally, the light died down. "Did it work…?"

                Shiokki was the first one to her side. "Yes, it seems to have."

                Spanning a vast distance fore them was a field of hunter, topped by white cross-shaped blossoms. Thousands must have been there, all crowded in a massive growth; some of the plants crept on vines up on the walls and ceiling. The Chamber of Spirits was lit by some unseen light force from above them all.

                Making his way to the edge of the field, Little Inu breathed, in question to himself, "Are these…the Hakushinmu herbs?"

                "They are." Shiokki strode passed, onyx hair fluttering after him in the warm air. He walked a few paces into the field before crouching down and picking a few petals from one of the herbs. "You, Miroku," he hailed to the monk standing in the doorway, protectively cradling his fiancée to his side, "have the girl eat these. It'll heal her up in no time."

                Wordlessly, Miroku helped Sango to hobble to where the dragon was. Gingerly setting her on her bottom, the young man took the petals offered to him and held them to his betrothed's lips. "Sango…."

                The young demon slayer leaned forward so she could take the medicinal herbs in her mouth. She chewed them for a bit with her eyes closed. Swallowing, she breathed deeply for a moment or two.

                Shippo, who had jumped to Kirara's back when the chamber was first unsealed, scampered on all fours over to the pair. "Sango! Sango! Do you feel any better?" asked the fox-child worriedly.

                Sango didn't say anything at first, but once her eyes opened, she smiled. "I'm feeling fine," she said, a tad bemused as she slowly rose. "It feels like I was never injured at all."

~*~*~*~*~*

Little Inu was jumping about, hastily—but vigilantly—placing them in the chest compartment of his haori. His face was a mask of fretfulness._ I will get these back to Dad…_ he thought desperately, tears stinging his eyes painfully. _I must get them to Father. The dog-boy made to leap over to another section of prime Hakushinmu herbs, when he spotted something. "What's this?" _

                It looked like a lump of some sort, covered by the green runners of the blessed plants. The crisscrosses were so dense, that Little Inu couldn't figure out what was beneath them.

                "What'd you find there?" Inu-Yasha asked, standing over the boy and the mound with his arms crossed.

                "Not sure." The young hanyou raised his small claws. "But, I'm going to see what's beneath it."

~*~*~*~*~*

                Shiokki was surprised to hear the cry of, "Hey! I found something!" closely followed by "It looks a girl or something…." He'd been up in a flash and over to the two dog-demons, charily moving bits of stem from the quiescent figure. _It can't be… his mind stuttered. _

A pair of very light-skinned legs and the hem of a kimono with flower petals dotted on it were now visible. 

_It can't be…_

More of the form was revealed. It was definitely female.

_It can't be…_

Strands of hair as pale as moonlight shimmered, like ice-covered snow.

_It can't be…_

Lips a soft pink, almost claret shade, were exposed as more was uncovered.

_It can't be…_

The face of the person was uncovered.

_It can't be…_ "Jumiyo…" Shiokki whispered. He swiftly snatched the maiden around the waist and hauled her into his arms. He brushed the little specks of green from her ashy locks. One arm behind her neck, the boy maneuvered that hand's claw tips to her cheek. His ruby eyes widened in disbelief. "You're…you're still warm…." _Could you still be alive, Jumiyo…? He stared wonderingly at her, a single dainty hand lying atop her stomach, the other dangling off the edge. _Did you somehow survive? _A single tear slid off his face and landed on the inert Jumiyo's eyelashes._

_"Shiokki…"_ a soft, feminine voice said, as if drifting upon the window. _"Shiokki…."_

There, standing in the middle of the field, was a translucent young woman with a kimono dotted with flower petals and long silver-like hair with her eyes closed. Her arms were stretched out to her sides with her head bowed low. Lucent drops of crimson slid from her hands, face, chest, and legs, landing on the white blossoms as fully opaque beads of blood.  

Turning his head, he let out a choked gasp of surprise. "Ju-…Jumiyo…?!"

 "What is that?" Little Inu asked, jumping to his feet, not taking his eyes off of the apparition.

Kagome, now standing between Inu-Yasha and Shiokki, murmured, "I think it's Jumiyo's spirit."

A draft of wind spiraled in the Chamber of Spirits, making fragments of the Hakushinmu herbs soar about in a whirlwind. The air was chilly and extremely strong. Shiokki held Jumiyo closer, as Inu-Yasha embraced Kagome who drew Little Inu to them; Shippo was suspended by the shirt collar by Kirara's teeth—the boy crying all the while—and the giant fire-cat stood before Sango and Miroku who huddled behind her. 

The tornado-like gust regressed until it was just around the spirit of Jumiyo. The wraith's hair flew messily about as her garments flapped near noiselessly in tandem. A quiet laugh could be heard melodiously drifting about, yet there was something inhuman and bitter about it. She raised a long fingered hand to her mouth and chortled louder, throwing her head rearwards, and placing a hand on her sternum. 

"Who are you?!" Shiokki demanded, lolling the body of Jumiyo even nearer to his chest.

She gradually stopped laughing, a smirk spreading on her face, but the ghastly sound lingered for a time after. Even then, when it completely disappeared, the eerie whispers of the wind reverberated off the walls. _"I've come for you, Shiokki, to take you to Hell…."_ Her eyelids parted, and there were only glowing pools of scarlet, locked on the young dragon-warrior. _"But you won't go alone…_

_"Inu-Yasha is coming with you…_

_"With me…."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ooh! Evil! I think I'm back into the swing of this story. Ok, well, yes another 4 pager, but, still, it was just a succulent place to end. So, any guesses or comments on the current predicament? I love the reviews, people!

Little Inu: *big grin* A majority of you said I was cuter than Shippo. A few were undecided, but I don't mind, I'm cuter than Shippo!

Shippo: No, you're not!

Little Inu: I am, too! I've got this kawaii dog-ears like my dad. Of course people like me better than you, fluff-butt.

Shippo: *leaps on Little Inu and pair start fighting*

What can I say? Boys will be boys.  
  


Anyway, I think the next chapter will be longer, but don't hold me to that.

Ja ne,

~Moonlight Shadow   

P.S. Things are not always as they appear….


	14. Scroll Fourteen: Ruse

A/N: I have a mailing list now: **hanyoumiko.notifylist.com** Now you can get updates! Yay!

_Scroll Fourteen: __Ruse___

                The wraith of Jumiyo raised her hand, eyes widening as they flared with some internal light, the wind tossing her hair and clothes in a manic disarray; Inu-Yasha strengthened his embrace around Kagome and Little Inu, intuition telling him that they were all very close to the edge of some very dark oblivion. _"Feel my rage, Shiokki!"_ Numerous thin ice-like darts came soared at the company of Shikon shard hunters and the dragon-warrior, cradling the body of his love close to his chest, who all struggled to keep their balance.

                Pleading desperately above the howls of the bitter wind, Shiokki cried, "Jumiyo! Why do you do these things?!" He flinched as one of the wintry skewers sharply slit the top most layer of flesh on his cheek. Blood began to lightly ooze. "You're hurting people! Innocent people!"

                _"Quiet!" _she seethed, screeching above the doleful howls of eddies. _"Everything was ruined because of you…. Now, DIE!"_ She threw her arms up in a sweeping motion up high above her head, her lucid body now hovering over the topmost petals of the Hakushinmu herbs; the blood which had been sliding in luscious streaks upon her body got caught in the whirlwind as it grew more impassioned with her emotions, making the air a hazy scarlet. Between her facing palms the small darts merged to form a giant ice javelin; it was massive, at least four times the size of the one who summoned it. Arching her back, the spirit of Jumiyo threw it in one huge blast of otherworldly might at the deadpanned-faced Shiokki.

                Yet, without warning, as impending doom was beat away from stealing his breath away forever, there was another deafening crash and blinding light, and hairs of purplish-lightning met with it. They connected, and the rime lance returned to its sender. 

                The wraith flew backwards to dodge, but was still hit by her own attack; abruptly the air stream froze dead-still, and silence hung in the lifeless chamber as naught a sound was made. As the lingering effects of the flash died down, her voice, hissing, could be heard, though the tone had darkened and deepened. _"So, you did survive, girl? And here I thought I'd disposed of you, once and for all."_

                "So, you did, but you thought wrong, Tsaku," a mildly annoyed, feminine voice countered. "You erred badly."

                Kagome, still blinking madly, slowly began to see the image she was looking at betwixt the flashing, multicolored dots as she pulled her head slightly away from the comfort of Inu-Yasha's chest. Squinting, she could gradually see Shiokki's staggered expression and the girl in his arms push herself up, using his torso. _Jumiyo's alive…? _She subconsciously held Little Inu nearer to her. _Was she the one who constructed the shield?_

                "How can you…" Shiokki, in disbelief, queried to the lass peering up at him with an unreadable visage. 

                A smile traced its way over her lips. "I have been guardian here for a thousand years or so…I would not be so easily done-in." Turning her jade eyes onto the staggering wraith, which had copied her form, with a hard glower, she said in an undertone, "You, Tsaku, should not have come here." She glanced back up at her lover's face. "Shiokki," she instructed gently, "set me down."

                Reflexively, he grasped her tighter. "I can't, Jumiyo. I just had you returned to me. I don't want to lose you again.

                "Never again…."

                Her eyes softened. "Shiokki…"

                "Touching," the look-alike scoffed, rising to its feet, the form now becoming solid and shifting in shape, "the lover's promise." The silvery tresses grew shorter and darker until they were a dull brown, and the eyes become black. "You failed me, Shiokki," the voice scolded, becoming more masculine as were the features in tandem, "and I have no need for failures." There stood a man about as tall as Shiokki—who was very tall indeed—clad in intense green and blue robes. 

                "I told you then I despised you!" he shot back. "I only came here. I never had any true intentions upon hurting the guardian. My feelings had never changed." 

                "I took you in, Shiokki," softly murmured Tsaku, treading purposefully on the Hakushinmu herbs as he trudged with even steps towards Shiokki and the weakened Jumiyo; he left sticky, foot-shaped blood-prints on the pure white petals. His target remained mute. "I fed you. I clothed you. I taught you how to fight, to make a _man_ of yourself, _Shiokki_," he spat harshly. "And you _still_ betrayed me."

                "I betrayed NO ONE!" he howled, ruby orbs glistering dangerously as he swallowed. Low-voiced, setting Jumiyo to her dainty feet, yet still holding her tightly to his side, he ground out, "I should have killed you when I got my first chance."

                "You are too soft!" Tsaku crowed, throwing his head back. "That was your greatest undoing. Did I teach you nothing?" He leveled his gaze with Shiokki, a commanding, intense glare. "The weak are to be dominated by the strong. That is how it should be. If the weak cannot survive, they should bow to the will of the strong, and perhaps they will live. That is the meaning of power and strength. That is why this haven must be destroyed; it's people like her that do not allow nature's cycle to follow the proper course."

                "You're wrong."

                Tsaku pivoted his glimpsing a bit to the threesome huddled together. "Am I, half-breed?"

                Inu-Yasha nodded. "You're wrong. Without a doubt." He pushed Kagome and Little Inu behind him, giving the girl a decisively loving look as he said, "If the weak rise up, they are stronger than any one being. If they have heart, they can fight." The hanyou strode up past the fated lovers, his gold burning brightly against Tsaku's black. "I learned that lesson at least. What Jumiyo was doing was what more people should be doing, in a better world anyway."

                "Hmph." Tsaku smirked. "So you learned to deal with your lowliness by pretty words and ideals?"

                Inu-Yasha grunted, remembering such a phrase he'd muttered once, before allowing a haughty smile to fill his face. "I never said I was stupid, jack ass." He ceased walking, an even distance from the dragon-warrior and the guardian, and Tsaku. "I'm just saying you shouldn't under-estimate people, they have a way of surprising you." He cocked his head, eyelids drawing closer together, eyebrows knitting together as his entire countenance was engulfed in a scowl. "But what's with the deal about dragging me to Hell? Haven't I got enough bastards and bitches wanting to do that already? Who the fuck do you think you are to come waltzing in here and demand my head on a fucking platter?"

                Tsaku shook his head. "I don't want you."

                "Then who the—"

                "Me." Little Inu gently worked his way out of Kagome's grasp. "I'm the one he wants…aren't I?"

                "Such a smart child. You obviously do not take after your father, do you?"

                The young dog-demon merely tipped his cesium-haired noggin noncommittally to one side. "How do you know of me?"

                "I know much about you, pup. Oh, so much. The things you will do when you are grown and fully weaned…why, they are quite staggering." He waved a hand in the air, placing it to his waist in a mock bow. "The youngest heir of the Western Lands…yes, I can see it all. Foresight comes to a person who has been bound here for so many years. Am I correct in saying so, Jumiyo?"

                "You are…" she murmured softly, eyeing him warily. 

                 "Trapped as a putrid red smoke around this cursed mountain since I laid siege here." He glanced over to the maiden. "You truly had me in a fix. You should feel proud." He chortled to himself. "But, you were still too weak to complete the sealing spell, so I was able to transform my slave to his true form, and I laid in wait for the choicest moment to complete the cycle.

                "I know the things you are capable of, young Inu-Yasha. None of them are good in the coming years--that is for certain." Clicking his tongue, he shook his cranium leisurely. "All because you had to take after your father." Lips twisting up in a disgusting sneer, he whispered, "Some of them don't like the naughty things he's done that he needs to be punished for with…a fang in the shoulder, for example."

Little Inu's eyes widened. He could feel tears coat the lenses, but his ire was too great for him to take any true notice. "Bastard…" he choked. "BASTARD!" He took off running at Tsaku before he was promptly snatched around the waist, caught in a tight hold. "Let me go! I'll murder him!"

                Inu-Yasha refused to relent, allowing the boy to flail. "Give it up, kid. You swung the Tetsusaiga once; that don't mean you're suddenly up to handling a bottom-feeder like him."

                "I don't care! I want to kill him!"

                "Try all you want, pup," simpered Tsaku, "it won't make a difference." His arms went into a similar motion as they had when he had launched the ice javelin at Shiokki. "I will incinerate this main field, the fields of crops, and I will steam the water away."

                "I won't let you," Kagome said, an arrow knocked on her bowstring. She released it, and it flew at Tsaku, striking him in the shoulder.

                Startled as his flesh smoked and sifted into fine ash, fast falls of crimson spilling from the gaping crevice, Tsaku's coal eyes sparkled with a dazzling luster as his remaining arm arched over his head. Within the demi-arch, fire licked from where his skin was toward the middle.

                "Is he making a fireball?" Shippo squeaked from Kirara's teeth.

                "Get out of here, now!" cried Jumiyo, whipping her head around to two humans and two demons nearest the entrance. "Leave the Chamber of Spirits! You may not make it out alive!"

                "But what about you, and Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Little Inu?" Sango asked, worry lighting her brown eyes. 

                "Get going, Sango!" the older hanyou himself shouted, the heat of the blazing orb harassing his face in severe waves as its diameter grew greater. "We'll be right behind you."

                Shiokki, having picked up Jumiyo and already sprinted to the door with springs of Hakushinmu herbs clenched in his fists, motioned. "This is no time to be indecisive."

                Miroku and Sango both clambered astride Kirara, who romped her way to the pair, Shippo dangling from her teeth.

                Kagome rushed out to Little Inu, bow slung over her back with its quiver. "Hurry," she urged, snatching his hand. In an eye blink, Inu-Yasha, had taken both her and the child bridal-style into his arms and was running full-speed to the Chamber of Spirit's heavy doors.

                _A little bit further,_ he mentally pressed himself; then, he saw the look that collective cross his companions' faces—horror-struck--, the laughing of madman behind them, the spatters of flame that licked at his hair and ears, and the feel of the fireball's impact with the ground as it gave way in impassioned heat, sucking himself and his passengers down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I find this story, most of it anyway, is best done with short chapters. The exception was Scroll Nine, but I don't know, this is its normal cadence. It should wrap up within the next chapter or two, I think.

Little Inu: Yay! I'm still cute.

Shippo: Well, my tail's cute too.

Little Inu: Reviewers either leaned towards me, or they were undecided.

You're both cute, not stop it. Grow up and deal with it please. I wonder where you two got this crazy idea from.

Inu and Shippo: Uh…nowhere. *run*

Well, that's about all there is to report.

Ja ne,

~Moonlight Shadow


	15. Scroll Fifteen: Fire Void

_Disclaimer: _Is this form of torture really necessary? Haven't I endured enough yet? You know that I know that you know that I know that I don't own, never will own, and don't have enough money to own is still not mine because you know that I didn't create it. Translation: Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Recently I've been receiving nit-picky reviews. No offense to those of you are have been excellent reviewers, but questioning my plot line—and believe me, I've studied Takahashi-sensei's style that I know how to use it well—and basically telling me I'm wrong, is **_not_**the way to make me feel all warm-n-fuzzy and want to write. I've been busy for many reasons: school, situations with/about friends, my hands have been having awful tremors recently, and I've been working on my story. Oh! Not to neglect the fact that I have yet another English teacher who dislikes me and has already humiliated my writing in front of my class. So, if I sound like a bitch, I think I have a bit of a reason to; it's hard to be cheerful everywhere else. 

Other thing, Inu-Yasha's speech in the previous scroll was written by me, and also if you really analyze his character and see patterns in thoughts (and what he said afterwards) it'll seem more fitting. People can surprise you. Please, people, this story requires a lot of meditation and understanding; this is one story you have to figure out cause-and-effect things. If we work with this, the overall story will make more sense (and I'll stop wanting to rip my long hair out by the roots)..

_Scroll Fifteen: Fire Void_

                "Inu-Yasha!"

                "Kagome!"

                The sounds of Sango and Miroku's voices were heavily muffled by of debris from the floor of earth and stone that was violently ruptured. 

                Inu-Yasha couldn't see anything but layers of sediment, and the brilliant sphere of blaze in his peripheral vision, which was plummeting swifter than he and his charges. He could see the growing distance between the Chamber of Spirit's floor and them. One of Kagome's arms circled tightly around his shoulder, while the other remained vice-like around Little Inu.

                Not knowing what else to really do, the hanyou went with his instincts. He began reaching out with his claws, making a twist in the air so he was parallel with the wall, and desperately tried to drag his talons in deep enough to stop them before they were too far from the mouth of the fissure and too near to the fireball. The nails struck harshly against the multicolored bands of compressed minerals until they finally hit a softer spot where four of the five snagged.

                Kagome pressed closer to Inu-Yasha, pinning Little Inu somewhat between them. She peered up through the sweat that had begun to congregate on her face up to her companion's outstretched arm. She anxiously swallowed the ball of viscera, the veracity of what could happen fully realized.

                His claws were the only thing keeping them from the hellish inferno and its flares as it splintered each layer of rock, delving deeper and deeper…  

                Wide, golden orbs shifting from where Kagome's gaze lingered, to Inu-Yasha's straining muscles and fatigued face, Little Inu watched as bits of Hakushinmu herbs and dirt swept down, only to be consumed by the flames. Without really cogitating too hard, the dog-child was conscious of the older demon's weakened state; even if he'd had a few hours to rest, the fight with Shiokki and his full-demon transformation had to have been incredibly draining.

                He reached inside his haori and withdrew a single spring of Hakushinmu. "Inu-Yasha," he called, steadily maneuvering the precious herb high enough to wave by the hanyou's cracked lips, "eat this."

                Inu-Yasha glanced down before bowing his head to the white petals. Wrapping his tongue around the closest one, he brought it into his mouth and chewed. A warm energy surged his veins and the very fibers of his muscles as the sweet liquid writhed down his throat.

                "Thanks, kid," he managed between labored breaths. Glancing upwards, he saw the proximity of their location and that their desired locale was further than one easy hop up. _Damn…I can't make it from here…if I only I had both hands free…_ he thought, a fang biting into his bottom lip as he hunted for options.

                "Why not drop them both and save yourself?" Tsaku's voice asked. When Inu-Yasha's head flipped to the direction from which it came, he spotted a semi-translucent form of the man. It smirked at him. "You could easily leap up there in one bound. No problems without any hindrances—and that girl and boy are what keep you from saving yourself. Come on," his leer broadened as his eyes narrowed, _"drop them."_

                "Never…" he hissed, crushing the said pair to his chest. 

                "Shameful. You'd rather die along with them than save yourself…. If you'd chosen the other way, at least one of you would have survived."

                "Fuck you."

                Tsaku's condescending sneer didn't even waver. "Such a simpleton; your past and future show no significant change—perhaps better skilled, but not much else…. Oh, I will make a radical change in your future…. You don't know how much of a relief it is to me that—this very day—you'll pass away by my very genius, taking your human-sensitive ideals with you. 

                "What could have Inutaisho been thinking, taking some human whore?"

                Inu-Yasha's teeth ground. "You sleazy bastard. I'd swing at you—"

                "Why don't you?" he interrupted, transparent eyes sparkling in the red glow with amusement. "Go on," he drawled, the reflection of the flames dancing off the sides of hole, Tsaku's face becoming more menacing and taunting. "Hit me." He chuckled slightly as the hanyou only growled, but made no move to strike. "Foolish, half-breed. Worrying about the lives of others when you were not given equal treatment…foolhardy." The wraith flew a bit closer. "Pity you can't use that ideal to save your mortal friends, hm?"

                The half-demon's eyes grew large. "What…?"

                Tsaku's illusion waved his hand. "While you're dangling here like loose meat from a spit, they are about to confront my solid form in another grotto of Fire Soul. I could expect Shiokki to put up a fight, but your little companions…? Their frail human bodies will fail them, and that fox-child is merely an extra for me to slaughter.

                "But, if you let go of the girl—Kagome--and young Inu-Yasha, you'll be free to save the monk and the demon slayer.." The translucent body began to fade. "Which will you be willing to sacrifice?"

                Inu-Yasha blinked away the sweat that had rolled near his eyes as the heat grew more intense. There was a decision to make, a life-or-death choice, and it would be his wish who he would favor more to save from damnation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

                 "Hurry, it's around this bend!" Shiokki's voice called from ahead of Sango and Miroku who sat astride Kirara. 

                "I'm worried about Kagome and Inu-Yasha," the demon slayer confided back to her fiancée. She kept her gaze forward, yet she longed so badly to just turn to Miroku and be comforted by the serene assurance that almost always lit his eyes.

                He nodded. "I am as well. We can only hope that they find a way out of there."

                Sango gripped onto the fire-cat's fur in tight fistfuls. "Since the doors to the Chamber of Spirits was destroyed, we can't go back that way to help them."

                The monk stayed silent for a moment, watching the woman's backside in front of him, which was rigid with unspoken guilt. The two guardians were faint dots that Kirara seemed to have no trouble tracking, but he couldn't make out the dragon warrior very well due to the way his attire allowed him to meld into the shadows. The warming air whooshed by their faces, making Miroku's robes flap straight behind him. "That is why Shiokki and Jumiyo are going to show us another entrance, while they go and find a way to stop that fireball before it reduced the field to ashes, and the water to vapor."

                "I hope Kagome and Inu-Yasha can hang on that long," whimpered Shippo, his tail bristled in worry. 

                "I'm sure they and Little Inu will find a way out of there," reassured the monk, yet inside, he too was waging war against doubt—the likelihood that his comrades would make it out. The odds weren't very flattering.

                "Oh, but they won't," chortled Tsaku's voice.

                "What?" Miroku's gaze darted around as Kirara's gait became faster and they drew nearer to the statue-like Shiokki and Jumiyo. 

                Standing, or rather hovering, at the mouth of the entrance of the cave they were in was the solid Tsaku, sneering down at them. "Pathetic. You have such faith in that worthless mongrel. I wouldn't even waste my spit on that bastard's feet." He hover-stepped towards them, shaking his midnight locks to and fro before holding out his right hand with an arrogant grin. "You should be more concerned about your own fate. There is no place you can escape to."

                "What are you going to do, Tsaku?" questioned Shiokki, eyes livid. "You can't manipulate me any more with that smoke trick—with word spells or by any other means."

                "That is true; however, Shiokki, that is as long as you do not transform into your dragon state. If you should, I will use you to kill that pretty guardian as well as the monk and the slayer."

                Shiokki's eyes glowed blood-red as he set his lover to the side. "You…_coward_," he spat. "Fine, fight me! But leave the other two out of it. They've no part of what happened so many centuries ago."

                "Oh, but they do, my simple-minded dragon," crowed Tsaku. A long beam of light streamed from his right palm, heading in both directions. "They set you free, so, therefore, they too must pay. All of you must." He curled his long, bony fingers around the light as it began to solidify into a wooden handle of some sort. From the ends of it, links of chain shot out; so many, in fact, that they dragged on the cavern floor. "Now," he said quietly before his floating feet disrupting a very fine layer of dirt until he suddenly shot forward, screaming, "DIE!"

                Kirara managed to navigate her riders out of harm's way whilst Shiokki did the same. Jumiyo sat in a corner, showing obvious signs of exhaustion, yet her eyes grew wide and shined dazzlingly as she mouthed a prayer to herself.

                Shiokki held his hands out to his sides, and they began to pulse fiercely as a red aura surrounded them. Something sliced through the air, making it sing in a metallic tone. There in his hands were his double kodachis, obviously enchanted as they were not rusted. He charged towards Tsaku, creating a giant arc of flame, which bowed towards the fiend when he dodged out of Shiokki's path of attack. 

                Tsaku's chest gained a deep, flaming gash that threatened to consume the rest of him. Gazing down at the injury, his impassive face suddenly broke out into a smirk. 

                "What're you smiling about?!" demanded the dragon-warrior. "You're going to die soon, and you're grinning?!"

                He chuckled. "Only at the fact of how futile your efforts are." He passed his solitary hand over the flames, and the fire dispersed. "I know your attacks, Shiokki." Lowering his feet to the ground, he took a step towards the boy. "I know how you think, what you'll plan next…. I know everything about you, because you are my slave." Tsaku flinched a little, as if in pain. 

                "Then, what's wrong all of a sudden?"

                Turning his depthless, merciless eyes on Shiokki, paying no mind to Sango and Miroku, he ground out, "Not only is the arrow that strange girl shot at me eating away like poison, the fireball having troubles breaking through the barriers of rock…."

_He must be bound to it, _Shiokki mentally noted.

"It would seem there is something making it inert." He glanced over at Jumiyo.

                The mountain maiden sat with her right hand's ring finger and pinky down with the remaining three digits curved heavenward; her left hand cupped in front of the other palm as her lips continued to mumble unspoken words.

                "So…" Tsaku's eyes narrowed in disgust, "you're creating a barrier to contain it…." Scoffing, he watched as she didn't cease her chant. "This is so much like that day, isn't it, Jumiyo? Are you going to try and seal me away?" He began to glide towards her. "I won't let you do that again…. Not when I'm so close."

                Shiokki had been studying the situation, not wanting to make a move that would jeopardize his lover's life, yet when he saw the bereavement-promising gleam in Tsaku's onyx eyes; he knew that he had to react then. Leaping forward, Shiokki slashed Tsaku across the chest; using his momentum, he propelled them both away from Jumiyo. "Don't even _think_ of hurting her!"

                Sango glanced at back at Miroku. They had kept out of the fight's way, as they had many a-time with Inu-Yasha. Mainly they were waiting for some form of signal on what course of action to take. 

Still, the young demon slayer thought that their enemy seemed much weaker than he should have—that it was too easy for the dragon-warrior. _Does he have a secret weapon we don't know about? Or is he so tired from all those years in the smoke-stasis? Maybe Kagome's arrow really did affect him so badly…like poison…. _Her brown eyes darted helplessly down the path from whence they'd come; where their friends lives hung, literally, in the balance. "Should we help Shiokki?" she queried, fighting the sound urgency that wanted to coat her voice.

Miroku, whose thoughts had been quite similar to Sango's, opened his mouth to answer, when the dragon-boy answered in his stead, forcing Tsaku backwards, "Go down the left tunnel. It will lead you outside." Shiokki kicked his former master in the stomach, only to be slit in the ribs by a barb that grew from Tsaku's remaining forearm; his weapon had been kicked away only moments earlier. The boy only showed his pain for a moment as the blood began to darken his ebony clothes even more. "Once you're outside, get to the flat land toward the summit of Fire Soul. There will be another cave. You must go through it…. From there, you will be inside. Hurry! Your friends need you! Too many things depend on you! Now go!"

"Kirara!" Sango cried, and the demon cat immediately sprang into action, leaping towards the left side of chamber, so close to the tunnel but also so close to the battlers. 

"I won't allow you to do that," Tsaku hissed, breaking loose from the tangle of limbs Shiokki had gotten him into. He dove onto his double chains and swung them at the pair astride the fire-cat. 

                With lightning-quick reflexes, Miroku had stopped the chains from encircling him and his fiancée by allowing them to capture his staff instead. Bounding off Kirara, the monk used the abrupt movement to jounce them from Tsaku's grasp. He caught the weapon around his cursed hand, the other balancing his staff.

                Kirara made a U-turn and scooped Miroku onto her backside once more; Sango grasped his upper arm and helped to steady him as they ducked into the left-hand tunnel. With a toss of her white and black head, the cat-demon tossed Shippo onto her mistress's lap. The fox- child immediately adhered to the young woman's coral-colored battle armor.

                "We have to hurry, Kirara!" the little boy urged. "Or Kagome, Little Inu, and Inu-Yasha may not be able to hold on much longer…."

~*~*~*~*~

                "This doesn't look good…" murmured Kagome shakily. She knew she was stating the obvious, but it was all she could really do to ease her nerves in the slightest. Giving the half-demon's shoulder a squeeze, the girl locked gazes with Inu-Yasha when he chanced a glance at her. 

                He didn't say anything, yet he understood that she was trying to console him, though it was quite insignificant due to their predicament. Still, the gesture was appreciated. Blinking once, Inu-Yasha allowed his amber orbs to drift back up to the orifice of their hole. For as long as they'd been hanging, he had been trying to think of some form of plan. If he had Kagome and Little Inu on his back, it wouldn't have been such a problem; it was their awkward position that was supremely throwing any ideas of his of escape off-kilter.

                The aching reminder in his arm that they were holding on only by _his_ four claws didn't make thinking up a strategy any easier.

                Little Inu bit his lip, hugging the girl's waist his arm was around for a time as he glimpsed around the pit, before giving a nod for self-encouragement. "I think I can make it out of here."

                "What?" Kagome peered down at the child pressed firmly betwixt her and Inu-Yasha. "Are you sure?"

                "Yeah, there's a ledge over there." The boy squinted, judging the distance from where they were to the narrow outcropping of rock that was roughly fifteen feet away.  "I can jump to that."

                The older hanyou said after a moment of absence of voices, spare the hissing whispers of the fireball so far below them--it still continued to produce substantial heat, "Climb up on my shoulder. You should be able to get enough of a shove-off to make it over there."

                "Inu-Yasha!" came Kagome's aghast voice from somewhere around his torso. "You can't seriously be thinking of letting him jump! He could miss and get himself killed!"

                "Or he can hang here with us and either drop to his death or roast," he shot in return. "At least this way he has a chance to get out."

                She chewed her lip, face showing how against the idea she was.

                "Kagome," said Little Inu, "if I can get out, maybe it'll make it easier for Inu-Yasha to get you both out. If I'm not here, then he doesn't have to worry about hanging onto another body."

                "I…" she trailed off into a sigh. "I guess we don't have much else of a choice, huh?"

                "Not really."

                "…Ok…."

                Little Inu moved his hand up to the handkerchief loop on Kagome's blouse and used it to pull himself up. From there, he maneuvered his body so his waist was level with her chin. He continued to wriggle up carefully until he finally was seated on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. Moving even more cautiously, the young half-demon managed to stand up. He gauged his distance before pushing off, leaping widely to the thin jut of rock. His feet struck it, and Little Inu  hurriedly gained his balance in addition to hand holds.

                Scrambling a bit as he bounded from ridge to ridge, he heard Inu-Yasha shout after him, "When you get up there, find Miroku and Sango."

                Little Inu hollered back, "I'll see if they can get us out of here." 

After several more leaps, the dog-child found himself on the scorched, battered ground of the Chamber of Spirits. He glanced around, hoping that there was some form of seeable exit. Alas, Little Inu's search turned up with nothing. "Shit…" he said upon seeing the extensive damage to the chamber's main doors. It was mainly a pile of rubble sitting in the large entrance way.

He paced around in the abused patches of Hakushinmu herbs, ripping up a few more by the roots and putting them in his chest compartment as well. His head throbbed as he tried to think of a further plan. So far, that too was in twain. "Damn it!" he cried, slamming his small fist into vine-covered wall. 

The feeling of hot tears, and the stinging sensation they bequeathed for being unspent, beset his bright eyes. It reminded him so much of the first time he'd encountered the group, twelve years back from his time. _Did I fail…?_ Little Inu wondered to himself as he stared at the place where his knuckles continued to press. _Have I failed twice?_ He'd heard so many times how his folks had met and about their journey; a great journey, full of adventure and danger and devious foes like his father's was his deepest wish. 

Had he cause more trouble for them, irreversible trouble, by coming here and trying to intercept fate? 

                Little Inu sniffled slightly, burying his nose into the blooms of Hakushinmu on the wall-crawling vines. Breathing deeply and heavily, the child sought to remember the calming techniques he had been taught. The sweet fragrance of the blossoms clouded his mind in tandem making it clearer than it had been. The fresh scent of snow also helped to make him more serene.

                Wait a minute…. Little Inu sniffed again; raising his countenance from it had been, and instead gazing heavenwards. Yes, that was snow he smelled. And if he smelled snow that meant he had a way out. "It's up there somewhere," he murmured, walking along the wall, trying to hone in on the exact source of the aroma. 

A bit passed the halfway mark, it became the most intense. Little Inu wasn't sure how far up it was, but he knew the ceiling was a good twenty to thirty feet up. Grasping onto the hallowed vines, the boy started to scale upwards with a determined heart.

~*~*~*~*~*

                "Why the boy?!" Shiokki harshly asked, making another slash at Tsaku. 

                It impacted, and the bloody nemesis collided against the wall with a sickening thump, his impending doom becoming evermore evident with each passing instant. "He is…" he coughed, blood falling thickly to the floor, "he is trouble, for us…. He will do things in this world…he is the heir of his father's legacy…." 

                The dragon-boy threw a kodachi to the side. "That's all?" Flying over, Shiokki seized his former master by the neck, squeezing tightly. 

                Tsaku's pale lips curled once more into that familiar, sickening smile. "Yes…. Kill me, Shiokki. I know that is what you wish. Know this: my spirit will pass into the fireball and I _will _destroy Fire Soul." With that, his body went limp and began to fade into dust and smoke. The reddish smoke swirled for a moment before diving through the layers of rock, no doubt heading for the fireball. _"Their efforts are futile," _it hissed. _"All of you will still die."_

                The dragon-warrior peered over at Jumiyo. Dropping his remaining blade, he walked to her. "What do we do?"

                _"We will protect this place, Shiokki,"_ her voice said, speaking directly into his mind, her lips still saying the unvoiced words of the barrier-chant. _"Let us hope that those others will be able to escape before all of my energy is spent."_

                Nodding silently, he crouched down and enclosed her in his arms, adding his energy to hers. _Together…_

~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry! It's been very hectic. My pc was down for a while, and I currently don't have internet access, so I have to post at school, but my school pc doesn't like MM.org, so that's a bit of a problem. In any case, we're getting pretty close to the end. I'm not even going to guess how far away any more.

Little Inu: Shippo and I wanted to say—

Shippo: That Moonlight Shadow didn't turn us against each other. She likes us both. 

Little Inu & Shippo: *big kiddy grins*

Little Inu: But I do resent being told my attitude sucks.

Shippo: That's mean!

Ja ne,

~Moonlight Shadow

e-mail: hanyou_miko_dreamer@hotmail.com            


	16. Scroll Sixteen: Twist of Fate

_Scroll Sixteen: Twist of Fate_

Inu-Yasha held Kagome's body flush with his own with his 'free' arm. By this point, it had begun to twinge with every circulation of his blood, but not as terrible as the one suspending he and the girl. The sweat that continually rolled off his brow slicked his silver hair to his head and his ears felt extremely leathery. Due to gravity yanking on his jaded body, it was sucking the energy out of the hanyou. Even so, he mentally pledged to keep hanging on as long as he had Kagome with him.

                She was all that really mattered to him.

                "You ok, Kagome?" he asked softly.

                The girl-from-the-future nodded her head once. Her arms were wrapped from around his shoulder to his upper torso, making a band around him; she clutched each of her wrists behind his back in the opposite hand to ensure her grip remained strong. Her back brushed the jagged crater's side as they swung to and fro.

Silence passed for a moment before she said, "Yes, because I'm with you, Inu-Yasha."

                The hanyou half-smiled, despite their predicament and nuzzled her hair gently. Bringing his lips to her ear, Inu-Yasha whispered through the damp strands of ebony, "I'll always be with you…." He felt her give him a squeeze. In response, the half-dog-demon laid his head atop hers for a bit, before it pulled the muscles of his neck at an uncomfortable angle, making him cut their nestling short.

                It was all he could do give her any assurance.

                Kagome sighed, only contented by the fact of her beloved hanyou's protective, stalwart embrace. Right now, she wished to just cry. She wasn't too sure why, but she did. Maybe because the fright she'd first experienced was an afterthought, or maybe because of what Inu-Yasha had told her.

                Or maybe because she wasn't absolutely sure how long the chaotic serenity would last until their string of fate broke. 

                Closing her tired cobalt eyes, Kagome buried her face in Inu-Yasha's haori as tears started to overwhelm her lashes. It was like a weight had been lifted off her heart as they swayed above certain death, strangely enough, and her teardrops appeared to be a form of release.

                Alarmed at the scent of salty water, Inu-Yasha queried, "Kagome…?"

                She didn't answer, merely buried her nose into his cloak, immersing her olfactory with the wild, rugged smell that was the boy she loved. It was soothing, making everything seem so unreal, so dreamlike. "I-I'm alright," she murmured in return. She gave him a squeeze. "I'm alright…."

~*~*~*~*

                "I know it's just a bit further…" grunted Little Inu, yanking the vines as he scaled the wall. He'd slipped a few times on the juice that the plants would secrete as the protective skin was frayed and ripped when grated against the rough rock. Now, the small dog-demon was the closest to the ceiling as he had ever been. 

                Reaching up, the boy's claws met with a thick collection of vines. Cool air wafted from the gaps between his fingers as he gained a better hold. Little Inu worked his feet onto a ledge that raised him up enough to shred the creepers. "Looks like I didn't do this for nothing." 

                From behind the vines was a narrow tunnel. 

Scrambling up, Little Inu got inside. The side walls were a bit closer than he would have liked, but the ceiling was more than high up enough for him to rise; the boy managed to hustle through, moving at a careful pace nonetheless. It was darker than pitch, the deeper he got, and his eyes had yet to adjust to the lessening of light; even if he had such noble dog-demon blood, Little Inu could scarcely see a yard ahead of him. 

                He felt around the inside of his haori for a moment, jostling the various items stowed away in there. With a little 'click', he'd turned on the mini flashlight his mother had given him before he left. 

                The small yellow beam played over the dirt and rock, revealing a hole only a few strides ahead. Leaping across it, Little Inu continued on.

                For a ways, the tunnel was easy enough to travel, with a hole or dip here or there; however, it suddenly gained an upward slant, and the footing became much slicker. The feel of cold water snaked over his bare toes and beneath his heels, and the air grew so thin his lungs burned, begging for air—for him to stop and rest a while. The boy refused his body's desperate, agonizing pleas. 

                _Just a bit further…I know it's just a bit further,_ he chanted tirelessly in his head. 

                Little Inu's foot struck a piece of loose rock. His legs flew backwards from underneath him, and he thudded heavily on his stomach. Gravity brought him rushing back towards the bottom of the steep incline, scraping his yelping, small form on the hard minerals. His minute fingers lashed out blindly, until the dog-child grabbed hold of a jut of rock that protruded from the sidewall. 

                Panting, he waited for the frightened tremors to stop wracking his frame so violently. Tears of pain came to his eyes when the throbbing started in his hands, knees, and chin, all of which had suffered the worse during the unrelenting fall; he was sure to have a bruise the size of two fists on his torso. Little Inu groaned as his head recovered from the blood-rush. 

                "This isn't going to work…" he whispered, little eyes glimpsing around whilst scrubbing away the blood on his chin and hands with a sleeve. He'd lost a fourth of the ground he had covered. "There has to be a better way to get out of this rat hole…. Think…think…." The walls were still as narrow as they had been before, if not more so, and that gave the young half-demon an idea. Lifting one leg, his placed it on the farthest wall, nearer to the base; bracing, he did the same with his other leg on the side nearest him. 

                Snatching a spring of Hakushinmu to quickly cure his wounds, and end their hindrance, Little Inu chewed it and placed his hands on the slippery surface, digging his claws in slightly for grip, and scampered upwards, moving swifter than he had before. 

                _Just hang, please, hang on…_ he wished wordlessly, the fresh scent of snow-kissed wind rustled his silvery locks while the darkness emaciated. _Please…_

~*~*~*~*

                For the past several minutes, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had been circling higher and higher up the summit on board Kirara, searching for the flat land Shiokki had spoken of. So far, the only thing they found was the thinning, blustery air was making it harder to breathe; the frost besieged their visages, at times bits of ice would cling to hair or clothes, and they had yet to find the auxiliary entrance to the Chamber of Spirits. 

                The mountain, Fire Soul, itself had gained a patina of lustrous azure; Miroku had suggested that it was the affect of Jumiyo's barrier within the mount, which was holding the fire ball at bay…. 

Or they hoped it still was.

"It seems like we're _never_going to find it," Shippo said, a crying lilt in his voice. He frenetically fingered the double chains Miroku had snagged from Tsaku. The frigid metal links seemed to be one way to keep him from going into a full-out wail. 

"Don't say things like that, Shippo," rebuked Sango. "If you say things like that, they could come true."

The young fox shook his noggin vigorously. "No! I don't want Inu-Yasha and Kagome to die! We _will _find it, we _will _find it, we _will _find it…" he repeated as his mantra, trying balance his karma.

"Houshi-sama, how large do you think the explosion from fireball would be if it really did strike the depths of Fire Soul?" The demon exterminator scanned the expanse of white below them, the clouds filtering in and out of her vision. "Isn't there some waterway that leads beneath the mountain?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. According to Shiokki, there is a channel that flows beneath the mountain's foot, quite a bit below sea level. Apparently, it is because the water is from the sacred lake he showed us, it also helps those sakura trees we saw on our way up to grow so healthily."

"So, it seeps into the ground."

"More or less." He glanced down at the hallowed pool as the circled over it once more. "If the fireball Tsaku released is able to make it that far down, it retains enough heat to evaporate the water beneath Fire Soul as well as enough mass to send tremors strong enough to wreck devastating damage upon the entire place. There would be no way for the Hakushinmu herbs to survive….

"In addition to that, the tremors could, quite possibly, affect the sacred water pool and create something of a Tsunami of the remaining water."

Without warning, Kirara suddenly pitched downwards, swooping towards the flat plane of ice and snow.

"Kirara!" gasped Sango, holding tightly onto the cat-demon's mane (the same way Shippo was clutching onto Miroku's staff around her waist). "Whoa! Kirara, what are you doing?!"

The fire-cat only replied with a quiet growl as they dove. 

"I think she sees something," the young fox said as they grew closer to the ground. 

The three watched intently as Kirara continued to circle about one spot in the snow, her nose lifted into the air, sniffing for something. Gradually, they watched the snow buckle and sink. 

Out of the dip came a small hand—a clawed hand--, and then the appearance of a scarlet red cloth. 

Immediately, the group landed on the iridescent azure ground and scuttled off Kirara. Sango was the first to make it to the emerging arm. She grasped onto it and hauled the body attached to it through the hoarfrost. 

Little Inu.

The young dog-hanyou sat up with Sango's help. Shaking the snow from silvery tresses and ears, and wiping it from his face, he gazed up at the woman. At once he jumped to his feet and looked toward the pair of humans, as everything in his vision gained a heavy tint of sapphire. "You guys have to help me get to Inu-Yasha and Kagome."

"You mean they aren't with you, Little Inu?" asked Miroku, worry reflecting in his limitless mauve orbs. 

"I wouldn't say otherwise if they were. They're still hanging in the pit, but only by Inu-Yasha's claws." Little Inu looked toward the ground for a moment before shooting his gaze, an intense ocher, at the monk. "We have to hurry. I have a terrible feeling and it's making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end."

Bobbing his head deeply, the monk queried after a brief silence, "Where you climbed out of—is it a passageway?"

The boy nodded in response. "It's kind of narrow, but you should still be able to stand up." Clearing the opening a bit more in a slapdash fashion, Little Inu slid his legs in. "You're going to have to slide along it part of the time; it's way too hard to climb up, and climbing down would probably be just as treacherous."

One by one, each member of the group disappeared after the young hanyou, praying for their friends' safety.

~*~*~*~*

                "How much longer will this last, Jumiyo?" inquired Shiokki, rocking his love's weakened frame. 

                _"I'm not sure…. I'm starting to grow weary."_

"I'll add more of my energy to yours."

                She turned her oceanic-green eyes to him. _"Shiokki, I am dying. My body was not strong enough when I awoke, and going on like this could also be the end of me."_ She peered deeply into his ruby pools. _"If you continue to donate as much as you do, you too may perish, love."_

                "I don't care," he whispered, kissing her lips softly for a moment. "I could never live without you. I knew for certain that we were destined to be ever since we met. I have waited so many centuries to be with you again, although I know I am unworthy, I needed to be beside you."

                _"I never thought you were unworthy…I always knew your purpose was to destroy me, but I could sense from everything about you, from your peevish words, to those caring embraces on starlight nights, that you were my other half. I love you, Shiokki."_

                The dragon-warrior smiled gently in return. "And I you, Jumiyo. I love you…. I give you all of my energy to you because of my love…."

                Her eyes shimmered as a glistering tear slid over her rosy cheek. _"Let us hope it is enough to protect those kindhearted souls. Their lives carry far more worth than they realize, and their compassionate love for each other is the rarest kind of treasure…."_

~*~*~*~*

                The heat continued to convexly radiate upwards and it was making Inu-Yasha and Kagome very sleepy. Everything was surreal, and they fought the urge to doze, to rejuvenate their exhausted bodies. The warmth wasn't severe like before, but more welcoming, like when they were at home in Kaede's hut, all seated around the cooking fire for the evening meal. And after some good eats, they'd talk a while, then curl up around the room and fall comfortably asleep in the small blaze's glow. 

                But as long as they reminded each other of the plunge, the young miko-in-training and the hanyou were prepared to hang on for eternity, if not to spite Tsaku for the most part of it. Even so, Fire Soul had begun to quake terribly, sending debris into their hole, varying from small shakes to ones that tested Inu-Yasha's hanyou strength to its fullest.

                "Inu-Yasha," quietly started Kagome, breaking the quiet that had befallen them. 

                "Yeah. What is it?" He glanced towards her ebony-haired head.

                She chewed her lips slightly. _Should I tell him now…? I may never get another chance to…to tell him how I feel…. _"Inu-Yasha, I…" She could feel his hot gold eyes boring into the top of her head expectantly. She opened her mouth to say what she meant to when something else entirely came out. "I sense something…. I sense…jewel shards…?"

                "Jewel shards?" he echoed back. Inu-Yasha strained his hearing. The sound of voices, faint, and growing closer. Familiar voices. "Miroku has jewel shards—"  
                "—and Sango has one," the girl finished for him. "Then—"  
                "Hang on, Lady Kagome!"

                "Miroku!" the pair shouted simultaneously. 

                At the edge of the cleft stood their 'savior' in all his purple-and-black-robed glory. He flashed a quick grin before Sango, Shippo, and a de-transformed Kirara (the only way she had been able to get through the tunnel) appeared beside him; Little Inu following not long after. "We're going to try and get you out of here…. Hang on for a while longer."

                "Oh, sure, take your time," mumbled Inu-Yasha sarcastically, masking his immense relief. "Kagome and I are just hanging out."

                "Nice to see you're not dispirited, Inu-Yasha," Miroku bantered back. He leaned away from the orifice and turned to the others with him. "We need something to throw down to them."

                Shippo looked down in his tiny hands at the chains. "Maybe this'll work!" He held Tsaku's weapon out to the monk.

                "It just might. Good thinking, Shippo." Taking the links from the fox, he yelled to the pair, "I'm going to toss a chain down. I need you two to scale up it."

                "Ok!" Kagome's voice replied.

                "Sango," he rounded to his fiancée, "get on Kirara. I'll hand you the end of it. Make sure you have it tightly around you and Kirara. You'll act as the anchor while I help you pull up front."

                "I'm helping, too," Little Inu said, handing one end to the girl, and tossing the other to the couple in the fire void. 

                "Me too!" agreed the fox-demon, also grasping some chain. 

                Miroku nodded. "Inu-Yasha, do you and Kagome see the chain?"

                "Yeah."

                "Sango, are you ready?"

                The woman bobbled her head from astride a large Kirara. "We are."

                Wrapping some of the links around his cursed hand, the monk's other hand caught hold of it—the younger boys in the very front. "Do you have hold of it?"

                "Kagome," the hanyou said, "wrap your arms around my neck and hang on tight."

                "Ok." 

                The boy waited until she did so, her fingers curling securely on the cloth of his haori with her form pressed as close as it could go against his. Swiping outwards, Inu-Yasha snagged the links around his claws and maneuvered them into the center of his palm. He curled the chain around his wrist and gave it a slight tug. "Got it," he hollered up.

                Bit by bit, the pair was hoisted to freedom. Finally, after much labor on the group-above-ground's part, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were lugged onto the scorched plants of the Chamber of Spirits.

                "Kagome!" wailed Shippo, instantly releasing the chain and throwing himself onto the girl's chest as she sat up. "I was so scared you were gonna die!"

                "Calm down, Shippo," she soothed, ruffling his hair before giving him a big hug. "We're ok."

                "Unfortunately," Inu-Yasha interrupted, already on his feet, "we ain't out of the woods yet."

                "We're going to have to go back in the tunnel again," Little Inu said, wincing slightly as the floor gave a violent shudder.

                Rotating his right arm around a bit to knock out the kinks and get the blood flowing, Inu-Yasha stated boldly, "Not necessarily."

                "What—are you nuts?" interrogated the dog-child, dubious. "Did you get whacked or something, 'cause I'm seriously doubting your sanity right now."

                Drawing the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, the hanyou let it transform. "I can use the Kaze no Kizu to reopen the main doors. Any backlash Miroku can draw into his Kazaana."

                "But, Inu-Yasha," started Kagome, rising with the fox-child in her arms, "that's not a sure thing. The integrity of the Chamber's doors might not be adequate."

                He looked to her, katana in hand. "Got any better ideas?" The floor gave another balance-disrupting shiver. "We don't have many options right now. We're just gonna have to take a chance!"

                "I'm right behind you, Inu-Yasha," said Miroku. 

                The hanyou bobbed his cranium once. Lifting the sword, friends to the rear of him, Inu-Yasha swung the blade down, cutting through the life energy that radiating from Fire Soul itself. "Kaze no Kizu!" The familiar arcs of wind energy, the one mixed with the Tetsusaiga's aura, smashed through the boulders and dust. 

                Quickly, Miroku shot ahead of Inu-Yasha and unleashed his Kazaana, sucking in the debris that came the group's way; there was their unblocked exit. 

Another ferocious rumble arrested the mountain. Flotsam and jetsam began to shower in heavy deposits leaving a whitish-brown haze in the air. "Let's hurry," he called, sealing his cursed hand. 

                Inu-Yasha seized Kagome and Shippo while the remaining three hitched a ride with the fire-cat. They pounded out of the Chamber of Spirits, moving as swiftly as possible. Pebbles and powder filtered the air around them, making it heavy and ambiguous. Only the faint light of the early evening was visible through the haze.

                "Look!" Shippo pointed to the walls as he and Kagome flew along, straddling Inu-Yasha's back. "Even the inside of the mountain is glowing blue!"

                Kagome shielded her eyes. "It's getting really bright."

                "That must mean Lady Jumiyo's barrier is nearing its end," Miroku called, abreast to the three.

                "And that means we don't have a lot of time," Sango said quickly. "Kirara, go faster! The end of this tunnel is close."

                Kirara roared in response before hastening her pace; Inu-Yasha did likewise. They broke through, into the fiery sunset-lit sky, above the sacred waters as Fire Soul grew to an unbearable, blue-white hue. 

                "The barrier must be ready to burst…" whispered the monk as the group flew higher.

                A sudden shriek alerted everyone's attention to Inu-Yasha. 

                What appeared to be a long, soul of fire had wrapped around Kagome's ankle and was pulling her from the half-demon's back; it emerged from the very cave they had escaped from. She fought against it, hugging firmly to the boy. The fox-child hanging onto Inu-Yasha's haori and hair.

                _"You—are—not—leaving, girl," _it hissed._ "For fouling my great plans, I shall take your pitiful human body with me."_ With a mighty heave, it jerked the girl right from Inu-Yasha's grip, Shippo still clinging to the hanyou's long mane. _"Kukuku…"_

                "INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed rapidly flying away from him, her hands outstretched and desperately, wildly reaching out for him. A mask of sheer terror overcame her face.

                 "KAGOME!" 

                _"Too—late—half-demon brat…kukuku…. I will not fail!"_ it echoingly chortled as it spiraled inside, the girl securely in his clutches.

                Tossing Shippo to the monk and demon exterminator, Inu-Yasha dove after Tsaku's spirit. "Watch the brats!" 

                "Inu-Yasha!" cried Sango, catching the fox-child.

                "It's suicide what he's doing!" Miroku ejaculated, astounded in horror.

                Eyes caught in absolute fear, Little Inu's voice locked up, emitting only strange gurgles; it finally came back, erupting with, "NO! Mother! Father!"

~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I am so evil. Or at least that's what my mother says. ^^; Well, I just got this in the mail today. *whips out a fire proof cloak* 100% fire rat fur, guaranteed by Inu-Yasha. Hmm. This should work. *throws it on* I am ready for the flames of "Evil cliffy!" I was really stumped on this chapter all week long then, BAM! My inspiration came on the weaning time of my Spring Break. I would answer questions and comments, but I can't remember them right now. Hope everything about Inu and Kag's position was clearer, I guess. *shrugs* I remember only one person didn't get it.

Inu-Yasha: I'm going to hurt you one day…

Nah. I have another muse who will get you if you do.

Inu-Yasha: Who's that?  
Well, I can't use the other one on you, but I can use him. *points to a blond-haired boy sipping a diet Pepsi*

Sage: Yo. Whatcha need?  
Well, if Inu hurts me, you protect me. 

Sage: *sighs* It's tough being a muse…for 4 years now…. 

Oh, hush, you'll get a story with your pals. One that everyone will read on FF.net

Sage: Yeah, yeah. I know.

Inu-Yasha: Keh… I ain't scared of a human.

Sage: *rolls up his sleeves* And I'm not afraid of a hanyou, buddy.

*brings down curtain. Whispers* What Inu don't know is Sage is half-demon too. ^^

Ja ne,

~Moonlight Shadow

  
 


	17. Scroll Seventeen: The Passionate

_Disclaimer: _We both know I don't own Inu-Yasha. (But I do own Little Inu and his siblings). Got it?

A/N: Yeah, evil cliffy last time I know. Once again, don't threaten me. If I'm hurt, I can't write. And that means NOTHING gets finished, not this or even the beloved OaL. Oh, and Sage in my author's note last time: he's just Sage. He's not Sage from Ronin Warriors, though he does look like him. I just happen to like the name. You'll learn more about him at another date as well as his ladylove—and yes, her name is Mia, but that was not done intentionally.  He's my original character (nothing like Sage from RW.) Oh, and 'kukuku' isn't Naraku's exclusive laugh. It's sort of a generic bad guy laugh in Japan. Time to get on with it…

_Scroll Seventeen: __The Passionate_

                Inu-Yasha dove, lungful after lungful of frigid air filling his chest cavity and harassing his face ruthlessly. The voice had been Tsaku's coming out of that putrid soul who'd whisked Kagome off into the treacherous Fire Soul. Her screaming pierced his eardrums more heartbreakingly than any other sound had before.

                It was Kagome's scream. 

She was in danger…terrible danger. 

And right now she was no more than a speck of black, green, and white several meters lower than he.

_"Watch over Kagome well," Little Inu said quietly, his gold eyes flickering to the girl below their tree branch once. The gaze rested on Inu-Yasha, who peered back, attentive and staid. "There will be very hard times in the battles and conquests ahead that…_

_"…she may lose her life."_

Inu-Yasha tried to shake away the admonitory memory that raced across mind. Thinking of Kagome's death was much too horrendous to even consider, especially right now. _I will **not** let her die, _he contemplated resolutely, speeding faster as Kagome and Tsaku's spirit disappeared into the cavern. 

                The sacred waters glaringly reflected the sun's dying blaze along with the growing sapphire sheen from Fire Soul as the half-demon passed over. 

Miroku was right; Jumiyo's barrier was quickly vanishing.

That left the hanyou with very little time and a rising sense of consternation. 

Soaring into the dark the cavern, Inu-Yasha hit the ground running, following the serpentine tail of Tsaku's soul. 

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome continued to shriek from ahead of him. Echo after echo of his name resonated off the tunnel walls in a feral refrain. 

"I'm coming, Kagome!" The dog-demon accelerated, sliding around the corner, gradually gaining ground.

The shadows lifted as the torches lit in the specter's fiery wake. The luminosity still seemed tainted with some internal darkness, mixing with the rising glow of the mountain itself, a battle of purity and impurity. Dust continued to cloud his cerulean-tinted vision as the rumbling of the ground made Inu-Yasha stagger slightly, though it didn't stop him at all even as hunks of rock crashed around him at a threatening immediacy. 

He could see the spirit had wrapped flaming rings about the girl's body, carrying her away faster. He continued to bound after them, until he reached another chamber. Fire Soul pulsed, the temperature increasing and the tremors with it. Floating with Kagome in his grasp was Tsaku's spiral-flame spirit.

She struggled, but it was ineffectual. Her cobalt eyes were widened in fear, and it was clear that, regardless if she said it aloud or not, she was trying to call out to the hanyou.

Inu-Yasha snarled angrily. "Let her go, you sick fucker!"

It chuckled. _"Not—so—soon, whelp…. Just a bit longer and—you both will go---to the other world…together…" it_ hissed ominously.

Fresh beads of sweat dotted the boy's brow as he glowered, the heat growing as terrible as it had in the pit. Before he could think out his action, Inu-Yasha rushed forward, claws bared. "Sankon Tetsusou!" he shouted, bringing his strike over the circles of fire. Instantly, his fingers were scorched and he recoiled; the simple warmth Tsaku's spirit was emanating was unbearable. He hated to think of how badly it was effecting Kagome.

Then an earth-splitting chasm ran up the floor. It fractured in numerous places, leaving the ground rutted.

Tsaku chortled more. _"Jumiyo's strength is spent, as is my worthless slave's. They shall perish as you and this girl shall." _Inu-Yasha growled but said nothing as his hand involuntarily twitched to Tetsusaiga's hilt. _"Too much alike…."_

First it was steam that rose up from the breaks, making the air more vague and difficult to breathe, and the towers of fire followed not long after. The inferno danced about the bare chamber, like a painting of hell. Without warning, the whole place filled with a blinding light, making Inu-Yasha cover his eyes with his sleeve. 

Tsaku's strident cry filled the hollow. _"No! Not there…! My plan…!"_

His spirit body coiled out of the walls of fire, straight at Inu-Yasha's face; the boy dodge just in time to watch a streak of whitish light overtake the soul in a glowing heap. He would have sat and gawked at the screaming evanescence if he hadn't heard Kagome calling out to him. "I'm coming!" Inu-Yasha dove uncaringly through the blazing wall, shielding his face with the haori sleeve again. He landed in a roll and quickly got into a crouch. Kagome sat only a few feet away from him on a patch free of flame.

She saw him, and, scrambling to her feet, hustled over. She grabbed onto one of his arms as he stood, her eyes still wide in the aftershock of terror.

"We have to get out of here!" the half-demon said above the cacophony. He hunched over so she could hop on. "This place is going to collapse.

She hesitated. "What about Jumiyo and Shiokki?" Kagome asked earnestly.

He pivoted his head to look at her. "I haven't a damned clue where they are…" The floor gave a violent teeter, opening more spray of flame and steam. "We really gotta get out of here."

Nodding, even now tentative, Kagome climbed aboard his back.

Just as Inu-Yasha pushed off, the ground completely fell away, and a burst of air harshly set them aloft.

The detonation was so severe that the cavern walls gave way, and the pair was thrown out with the stones; the sacred waters of Fire Soul came into view, shimmering in its undisrupted serenity. They spun as they hurtled downward; this point in time had begun to dawdle entirely for them it seemed. 

_"Inu-Yasha…Kagome…thank you…"_

"Huh?" The teenaged girl looked up from the hanyou's back, where her face had been planted, to see a smiling Jumiyo. Appearing next to her was Shiokki, also looking very content.

_"It's alright,"_ Shiokki now said, placing an arm around Jumiyo. _"Time is waiting for you."_

_"That means it is safe for you stand,"_ finished Jumiyo, drawing herself closer to her lover with a giggle. She laughed a little louder at their dubious expression. _"Come on,"_ she melodiously coaxed, _"it's alright. Go ahead."_

Gradually, Inu-Yasha and Kagome stood side by side. The girl immediately grasped hold of the boy's upper arm, having caught a glance of the still waters beneath them. "Is…time frozen?" she asked breathlessly, now spotting the speck that would be their friends astride the stationary Kirara.

Nodding, Shiokki put a hand on Jumiyo's hip after circling his arm around her waist. _"We wanted to thank you for reuniting us. After so many centuries, we are finally able to continue on and pass to the next life, thanks to you and your friends."_

_"Inu-Yasha," _the pure maiden turned her gaze to the half-dog-demon, _"do take care of her. Your love for one another is strong."_

"Uh…" He blushed over the bridge of his nose. He was quiet for a bit, albeit aware of Jumiyo's piercing green stare. "I will," he whispered softly. "I'll protect her always…."

Kagome peered up at him gently, fuddled. 

_"And you, Kagome,"_ the young woman said, now turning to the girl, _"keep an eye on him. Men like him require a lot of care and love and attention; you must be sure to help him grow easier in his feelings, and confident of yours." _She bit her lip slightly, looking at Inu-Yasha. "I will. I promise."

_"You two must trust each other. Love without trust is not love at all, for that is no unconditional."_ Shiokki smiled at them both. _"We know you were worried about us, about what Tsaku said, but we took him with us, and he; however was condemned to Hell."_

"So…you did die after all…" Inu-Yasha murmured, face unreadable. 

_"I have no regrets now that I am with Jumiyo once more. That blast that occurred would have killed you, yet we decided to intervene."_

_"It was our last act as members of the living world."_ Jumiyo held a steady gaze with both of them, before stepping close to the hanyou and whispering in his ear, _"Your parents smile when they see the man you are."_

Even though his jaw remained firm, the expression in his gold pools told how glad he was. "Safe trip to Nirvana then, eh?" 

_"Yes…"_

Kagome came forward and hugged each of them, feeling the coolness that was a spirit in transition from a living body to a freed soul. "Goodbye. It's good to know you're happy again."

They both smiled. 

_"Yes," _Shiokki whispered, _"it is…."_

 Suddenly, they started to fall again, and Inu-Yasha caught Kagome in the cradle of his arms. He turned her so she was not quite parallel to him. The sounds of Kirara's roar, Shippo's frightened yelling, and the rest could be heard as they tried to reach the couple before they would get swallowed up by the water.

There was only a few seconds fall left away, and the boy said, a smirk on his face, "Take a deep breath and close your eyes."

Then they crashed into the sacred waters of Fire Soul.

~*~*~*~*

                Miroku and Sango watched as the pair broke the surface of the lake, jettisoning a tall spray of water. They flew closer, praying that their friends were well. Skimming over the slow-paced tarn, a few seconds passed before wet strands of silver and black hair bobbed up, and the sound, gentler, of the surface being disrupted as the accompanist.

                Reaching with his staff, Miroku hauled Kagome, and then Inu-Yasha, onto Kirara's back. "Are you two ok?"

                They looked to each other for a moment, communicating something very deep by gazes alone, before Kagome turned to the monk and said, mellifluously, "We're fine."

~*~*~*~*

                "So, Lady Jumiyo and Lord Shiokki passed away in the blaze at the very end?" Kaede was asking, having listened to the entire tale—the quest of Hakushinmu herbs.

                The group had a much easier time returning to the old lady priestess's village in the late afternoon than when they'd left originally—which hadn't been too far from their adopted home—for Fire Soul. Everyone had recuperated on the trip--the young dog-child had been quiet, only waving little sparkles over certain places the passed over the Eastern territories--, and a sense of ease had come over them; though the calm was not without a lingering tension. 

                Kagome and Inu-Yasha had started to stay a little closer to each other—nothing substantial—but closer together, like while seated together at this very moment on the floor of Kaede's hut. Other than that, not much of their attitudes had changed. He still complained about the shortage of ramen, while she had to explain that with an extra person in the group, the noodle-ration had gone down a bit faster. Nonetheless, their gazes did; however, loiter a little longer, a little sweeter, than before, and for that Sango and Miroku were very relieved.

                "Yeah, they died, but I think they died without regrets," replied Inu-Yasha. He leaned back on his right arm a tad, catching a whiff of the soothing lavender from the girl beside him. "After all…" he paused, sliding a slant-eyed glimpse to Kagome, "they trusted each other."

                Grandmother Kaede nodded her head once, grinding an herb with white petals with her pestle in her clay bowl. "Then that" she said, pouring a touch more water into the small basin, "truly is what made their love so profound." Her one-eyed gaze slipped to the small, dog-eared boy in the darkest corner of the room. 

For a while now, she'd noticed, he was playing with something in his hands; lamentably, with her poor eyesight she could not make out what. Instead, the elder woman turned her attention to making the Hakushinmus she had into an even, thin paste.

Little Inu had paid half of his attention to the conversation going on, but he was too anxious to recall much of it. He turned the blue pouch over in his palm again, feeling the sand-like powder through the fabric. His mother had firmly instructed that he use it as soon as he had the springs and their medicinal counterpart before he could use it.

It felt oddly heavy for being only powder, of what he couldn't remember, and the young dog-child's insides were churning ill-fatedly. 

What if this whole journey had been for naught?

What if the venom had run its course faster than expected?

What if Father was already…dead…?

Shaking his head vigorously, Little Inu bit at his lower lip, peering at each member of the contingent fondly, yet it made his heart ache and sink all the more. "Lady Kaede," he called out softly.

"Aye, child?"

He chewed his lip a tad more; making a started face when he felt his fang punctured it slightly. "A-are you finished yet?"

"Nearly. Have some patience, even now." She gave him an assuring, knowing look. "Your father sounds like he is strong willed. It will take only a time longer."

With a soft sigh, he leaned his back against the wall. Memories of his family kept prancing throughout his brain, and all he yearned for was to return to his home beyond the Bone-Eater's Well. There were so many things he wanted to see again, but mainly—his parents. 

And, how ironic it was, he was sitting in the same room with the two people that would one day be lovingly called "Momma" and "Dad"…

"Little Inu?" Kaede inquired, getting the boy's attention; he glimpsed at her with a lethargic gaze, shoving the pouch into the chest compartment of his haori. "I have finished with extracting the healing juices and mashing the stems and petals. The cream is in this jar."

He got to his feet leisurely, and walked over to the old lady with even strides. Taking the earthenware container, fingering the cork stopper, Little Inu smiled gratefully at her. "I really do appreciate this, Grandmother Kaede." Leaning forward, he hugged her. 

She was only mildly surprised, but she returned the embrace nonetheless, a half-smile on her weathered, careworn face. "Are you going to return to your home now, child?"

Little Inu pulled away and glanced at Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "Yes. I want to bring this to my father first thing." He gestured with a bob of his cesium-haired head at the aforementioned couple. "I need to speak to you both separately. So…could you step outside for a minute so I can say good-bye to everyone else first?"

"Why should—" started Inu-Yasha in half-annoyance.

"That's fine," Kagome kindly interrupted, earning a 'humph' from the hanyou. "Come on, Inu-Yasha." She got up and padded out to the entryway of the hut, sliding her shoes on.

Snorting, he followed after her, tucking his arms within his billowing sleeves. "Feh. Whatever, kid."

Kagome watched the villagers go by, giving a friendly "hello, Lady Kagome!" or a "Lady Kagome, would you please say a prayer for my child?" She smiled and nodded at the customary happenings of the small village she'd come to love as a second home. Not second in rank, just in order of appearance. 

She spied Inu-Yasha exit from the corner of her eye. "Things sure have changed, huh?" she asked breezily.

He shrugged. "I guess."

"…You know I've really come to love this place. The Sengoku Jidai, I mean."

One of the dog-demon's ears tipped to the side. "How come?"

"I found a lot of people I love and trust here. Having to part from any of you…well, it's a really scary thought." She let the wind touch her skin tenderly as she rather laughed. "Even though we both know who Little Inu is…deep inside…it still is really awkward, isn't it?"

Inu-Yasha took one of his clawed hands and grasped hold of one of hers gently. "You'll never leave me…." He paused, looking down. Gradually, he allowed his gold pools to wash into her cobalt ones. "And that makes me happier than anything else possibly could."

Little Inu exited the hut, listening to the exchange for a moment beforehand. "I'm ready." He followed a few paces after them, fine sand tumbling from his hand and catching into the wind and circulating about the village.

~*~*~*~*

The threesome made their way through the Forest of Inu-Yasha in silence. Words would only clutter up their already jumbled minds, and the reflective serenity was enough to put them all at some form of truce with the odd pleasures of Fate and Time. Each held some connection to this place, a binding in which they could all find solace in.

The only action of any importance was Little Inu slipping in between Inu-Yasha and Kagome and joining hands with them as they passed the Goshinboku. Neither the miko-in-training nor the gruff-dog-hanyou made any objection—merely squeezed his minute, clawed hands.

The Bone-Eater's Well came into view, and Little Inu swallowed anxiously. With each step on the soft, familiar grasses, the surroundings became more illusory. He closed his eyes, smelling the familiar scent of the wood and stone of the well; the feel of the hands he held, one large and calloused while the other was petite and silken, and the aromas of something ruggedly wild mixed with quiet vibrancy , Little Inu almost thought he was strolling with his parents again.

Still, the boy opened his eyes and reluctantly released his grip on their hands—and his security—as he turned his back to the Bone-Gobbling Well and faced them. "I know you both know that I'm…that I'm your youngest son," he said faintly, not able to bring his gaze past the hem of Kagome's skirt. "But, I wanted to let you know that…you're great parents when you get older, and you'll be able to defeat Naraku and take care of Kikyo and…. 

"Sango and Miroku are my aunt and uncle" he continued to ramble, now seeing the top of Tetsusaiga's scabbard. "Their oldest kid, Haku, is my best friend. You'll like him, too." Little Inu managed to bring his little eyes up to the spot below Inu-Yasha's chin. "And…we'll be really well-taken care of…and…

"I love you, Momma and Dad."

His gold eyes shimmered with tears, but he kept his gaze fixated on their faces resolutely even as his body trembled. Reaching into the front of his haori, he retrieved the indigo pouch, dreading having to use the last of its contents right then.

"I don't want to do this, but Momma said that I have to make you forget this whole thing," he explained, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand while they watched him wordlessly. "At least until 'the time is right' she said." He poured the powder into his palm; it caught the sunlight and glistered in faint tints of purples and blues. "Remember…trust and love go hand in hand…"

Little Inu brought it level with his mouth, whispering, "Daddy taught me that." Then he blew the reminiscence-expunging dust at them.

Like everyone else at the village, Kagome and Inu-Yasha fell asleep, falling into the grass. 

Climbing over the lip of the well, only sparing a quick, backwards glance, Little Inu vaulted inside. "See you in a few years."

~*~*~*~*

A/N: I've finished this…wow… I've actually finished something. I'm going to work on the epilogue, so when you see this, both this and the epilogue will be out at the same time. 

Ja ne,

~Moonlight Shadow


	18. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

                As soon as Little Inu felt his feet hit the soft, slightly damp earth on his side of the Bone-Eater's Well, the boy was out like a shot, bounding over the grass and through the shrubbery—places that he had stood only moments ago with his parents, or at least his parents twelve years prior. 

                He rushed through his father's forest, swinging around the trees. He stopped by the Goshinboku for a moment, saying a prayer to the gods as he touched the one spot on the god-tree that was worn away in an elliptical shape. Then, he was off again, running as fast as his seven-year-old hanyou-body was capable of. 

                The jar with its stopper bounced against his chest, wrapped protectively up in a bolt of cloth; it thudded in rhythm with the pounding of his gait and his beating heart. 

                The scent of nearby demons touched his nose, but Little Inu didn't care about the minor, stupid ones, even when a few carrion crows came swooping down, he only leapt in the air and used his claws to rip them apart before he landed again. 

He zipped by Kaede's village, knowing that the old priestess was with his mother at the castle, and the younger mikos-in-training were attending to the minor ailments of the residents. 

The sunlight that shone in from the gaps of the leafy canopy warmed his backside as he sprinted at full gallop, arms positioned rearwards for more speed. When the western side of the famous forest became too difficult to maneuver, and for the safety of the prepared medicine, Little Inu hopped into the boughs of the large trees and recoiled from limb to limb. 

His breath came in short and fast gasps, yet he didn't care; he was not going to let his father die or make his mother suffer heartache because he couldn't take the pressure! Little Inu hastened, the wind streamlining his silver-white hair like a long, moonlit river after him. Scarlet robes flapping as he abruptly rose into the sky; he spotted the outer wall of the large, gray stone castle he called home. 

The young hanyou sprung off it and landed in the courtyard beside his mother's garden. Dashing to the side of the castle, Little Inu leapt in through an unsealed window into the kitchen. Some of the servants fell backwards in surprise like Hachi the tanuki did, or screamed in surprise. Cries of "Young Master Inu-Yasha!" and "Are you insane!" as well as the sounds of kitchen instruments clattering to the floor all flooded into his ears at once as he dodged around the kitchen staff.

"Sorry!" was all he bellowed in response as he rounded the corner into the dining room. He bumped into a few more of the servants; only muttering half-assed apologies as he bobbed and weaved around furniture and the few servants he could avoid or who got out of the way in time.

                Little Inu felt incredibly lightheaded, but he knew the way to the sick room was not far. 

                Finally, he skidded to a stop fore the rice paper screen that depicted the story of his noble grandfather Inutaisho. Pushing it aside, he flew into the bedchamber where his wide, youthful eyes lighted upon his mother and the old lady priestess kneeling at the futon-side of his sleeping father. His siblings sat at various places around the room, as did his extended family of his aunt and uncle's two children, and Shippo. All eyes went to him, but it was only the bottomless cerulean gaze of his mother's that he cared about.

                "Little Inu," she half exclaimed half whispered. Her obsidian waves cascaded over her back and she wore a simple dressing kimono. She shifted so the child could see three-fourths of her face, as well as the face of his father.

                He stood, unmoving for a time, with an indecipherable expression. "Momma…" he huffed, bringing out the taupe clay jar. He swallowed as he regained his breath. "I have the antidote." He walked forward, handing it to her. 

                His mother stared at it, bottom lip quavering slightly. There seemed to be a lot of things she wanted to say, yet they were all trapped by her elation. She pulled Little Inu into her chest and hugged him tightly. "My son…I am proud of you, Inu…thank you…."

                He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her clothes. Finally, the tears he'd held back for so long spilled from his honey-gold eyes. He breathed in her soft scent of lavender in deep inhalations, and her hair tickled his nose in the familiar way as it always had. 

He was home….

                A quiet, forced voice asked, "Little Inu…? Is that…you…?"

                Gently tearing himself away from his mother, the boy went to his father's side. "It's me…. I got the medicine." He swiped at the new trails of tears in addition to the old ones with his sleeve. "Please take it."

                Softly, a half-smirk crossed his lips. "Don't…worry…" he breathed tightly, wincing slightly as he sat up a bit, the blanket falling into his lap, "I will…. You're a…worrier…like your mother…."

                "Inu-Yasha," the woman chided, tearful also, as she removed the cork, "this is not the time for you to try and be tough."

                "…K-keh…"

                "Now," she said, "Soto, hand me that bottle of water."

                Nodding, the eldest child brought the pint of spring water to her, the cap already off. "Here, Mother." He grimaced at his little brother before sitting next to Shippo once more. 

                The woman dumped the thin paste into the water. She replaced the lid securely and shook it rapidly, making the water swirl in various shades of green. She handed it to the old woman. "I'll prop him up a little higher for you."

                "Aye, Kagome." Lady Kaede waited as the dog-demon's wife slid behind him and supported his neck and head on her breasts. Then, the elder priestess undid the cap, and brought it to his lips. "Take it gently, Inu-Yasha. Do not be in a hurry."

                Little Inu observed his father drink for a time, until it was taken away so he could breathe. "Yeah, I'm only skirting with death again," he managed to sarcastically chuckle.

                "It's never stopped you before," Little Inu's uncle pointed out.

                He made a face in response.

                Leaning over, the youngest hanyou hugged his dad for a moment. He felt his father's hand pat him gently on the head. Then, Little Inu moved away and was lead upstairs by his aunt, who insisted that he also rest up a bit from his long and arduous journey.

~*~*~*~*

                The next morning, Little Inu awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside and warm baths of sunshine on his tummy. He lazily sat upright, dog-ears twitching lightly for the house noises. The normal murmur of the family members that were awake echoed in. 

                He stretched, yawning widely. Went his aunt had taken him upstairs and had him remove his outer cloak at least, he'd fallen asleep the near instant she left. After all, he had not been able to sleep very well on the return trip, always tossing and turning when he did drift off, as he was harassed by terrible night-terrors. 

                The toys in his room had been picked up since he'd last been there, two weeks ago, give or take a few days. Little Inu crawled off his mattress to peer out the square window at the courtyard below. Making a silent gasp at what he saw near the fountain, at the garden, the dog-child flew out of his room, allowing the bamboo screen to flap open for him. He jumped down most of the steps, and thankfully no unfortunate servants were in his way this time, and he went out the rear door.

                "Poppa!" he cried, almost tackling the man when Little Inu jumped onto his back.

                Father laughed, tossing the boy into the air and catching him. "Hey, Inu. Sleep well?"

                Little Inu nodded vigorously, a large grin on his face. His eyes scanned to the upturned soil. Squinting for a moment, the young hanyou looked to his father. "What're you doing?"

                He patted the dirt. "I'm planting the rest of those herbs your Aunt Sango found when you took off your haori."

                "Oh." He observed as his dad stooped over and dug a hole and placed the roots of one of the Hakushinmu herbs into it, burying it deeply, and doing the same process over and over again.

                "You're mother is going to be the only one who can care for 'em though," he chuckled. He started on making another gap, before turning to look at his son. "Did you use the powder she and Kaede told you to use?"

                Little Inu nodded. "Yeah. I sprinkled some over Kouga's lair, too. And the rest of the villagers and…" he gnawed his lip somewhat, "you and Mom."

"Good…." He tucked in another herb. "You know, Inu, your mother and I remember your quest the moment you were gone didn't you?"

He shook his head. "No…."

"Well, we did. The only thing was, we didn't know if you made it back here in time." He turned his head to flash a smirk at his child. "Guess we do now."

"Uh-huh." Little Inu tugged on his father's ear gently. "Dad?"

"What?"

Whispering, "I'm glad you're ok."

Inu-Yasha turned away from his gardening to kneel fore his son. Placing a hand on Little Inu's shoulder, he said, "And I have you to thank for that. You're going to be a good man, Inu. A much better one than I ever was."

"I still think you're the best," the boy insisted.

He laughed. "Just make me proud. Today, Inu, you're my hero."

"Dad? You'll always be my hero."

~*~*~*~*

A/N: I my goodness! It's actually over! Well, I will write a sequel but not right now. It'll probably be in a year or so. Sorry guys! I really appreciate all the support and love I've received as I've written this; one day, I'll go back and edit the first seven or eight chapters. 

My biggest thanks, first off, goes to my loving mother, who encouraged me all the way and read every draft of every chapter. 

The next goes to Edward Tivrusky (Erin), fluffyduck (Amanda), and tetsaiga-girl (Elissa), for all their listening to my debating and plotting. Ed, for listening and helping me bring Little Inu to life, even before I ever penned him. Ducky, for the hugs. Creepy, for creeping along and letting me know your opinions. Quack!

To Bachan, who was also nice enough to debut me on her site, and for also reading this story as she edited and letting me know that my writing had improved—which spurred me to want to go back and make it better since my style changed.

And finally, to all my fans who have loved this story; if not for you, this wouldn't be around.

My e-mail: hanyou_miko_dreamer@hotmail.com I'd like to know favorite parts if you had any.

Ja ne till the next story (check out my others),

~Moonlight Shadow

P.S. Thank you, Luke, for making my day when I was down. You cheesy, little beagle-lover you.   
  
 


End file.
